Golden Eyes
by Hyperguy
Summary: What would happen if Naruto has the sharingan? What if the sharingan was different from all the others and is trained by Itachi himself on how to use it? Rated M for safety. I do not own Naruto.
1. Revelations

Rated M for safety

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Hey guys this going to be my first story that I have written and honestly I'm a little nervous of how this story is going to turn out. Whether or not I'm going to continue this story is only determined by time itself. First chapter is not going to be too long because I'm just trying to get the plot and setting together so please tell me if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks and I hope you like it! ^^

Now beta'ed by Anomie86.

**XxXxX**

Golden Eyes

A man in his early teens snuck quietly down the hallway toward a room unknown to almost all of the Uchiha Clan. The room was kept hidden because it held secrets about the entire clan; ranging from weaknesses to strengths. This room also held the secrets to the Mangekyou Sharingan, in which the person going to the room was currently researching. He has been researching this stage of the sharingan for a few months and was growing quiet attached to the idea of obtaining it.

His name was Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi was the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and was respected as a shinobi throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and he despised it. He didn't want to be the famed ninja everybody saw him as. Sure he wanted to be a powerful shinobi, but being glorified for every mission he went on was just ridiculous.

This brings us back to the reason he is researching the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He has already unlocked the third stage of the sharingan, but the feeling he has of not having completely finishing the process is driving him insane. So here he is sneaking back into the forbidden archives of the Uchiha Clan in order to research all he can about his corrupted clan and the bloodline that goes with it.

But this night proved to be a little different from the rest.

Itachi silently slid down the hallway until he came to a halt. In front of him stood a large round door with several seals on it which, upon further investigation, where all connected to a single seal in the center of the door. Itachi, who has already been inside this room several times, did the proper hands seals and with a click the door opened up for him.

Upon entering the room, Itachi quickly glanced around, he noticed nothing changed; no one set foot into the room since he was last there. In the front of the room there was a small desk with a single chair and an unlit candle on the desk. Looking up he saw the same four shelves that seemed to continue on forever.

Itachi wanted to learn more about the history of the sharingan, so he went and picked up several scrolls that pertained to the past of the so called greatest doujutsu ever.

He read for a good five hours before deciding it would be best for him to leave before someone caught him in there. When he put the scroll at the back of the room, something caught his eye. In the corner of the room, hidden behind some old scrolls, there was a golden scroll that glinted in the flickering light of the candle he was holding. Curious, he picked up the scroll in order to figure out why such a scroll would be hidden like that. After he read some of it, his eyes widened and his pulse dropped considerably.

'This is impossible,' thought Itachi.

**XxXxX-5 days later**

Today was just another grueling day for the Third Hokage. He had a mound of paperwork to do and Naruto was next to him, asking the hokage to take him out for ramen. A Hokage does not have time to take a ramen break every thirty minutes! Just then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," ordered the Third.

An ANBU walked in, wearing his standard ANBU gear and a weasel mask that concealed his identity. "Hello Hokage-sama" he greeted bowing, glancing over to Naruto for a split second.

"Hello, what do you need ANBU-san?" Of course the Third already knew who it was, Naruto, however, didn't.

"It is a very serious matter, which I have only recently come across, that needs to be voiced immediately".

Raising an eyebrow Sarutobi said, "Of course, Naruto would you please leave us to discuss this privately?"

Naruto smiled before getting up to leave. Naruto was saved by this particular ANBU countless times from angry mobs before, so he knew whatever the elite shinobi wanted to say was going to be of importance.

"Hold on Naruto-kun, this involves you," said the ANBU.

This got not only Naruto's, but the Hokage's attention immediately. They both wondered what could possibly concern Naruto that Itachi would bring up.

"Look Naruto-kun I'm going to reveal myself to you so you can better comprehend what is going on," Itachi said from under his mask.

"Are you sure that is wise ANBU-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama I am sure," Itachi said simply taking off his mask with his sharingan activated.

Naruto was awe struck by the revelation that an Uchiha was protecting him all this time. All of the Uchiha hated him more than the villagers themselves. They were usually the ones to start forming the mobs. This was truly amazing.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I have been the one to look after you in your times of need, but even I know that I can't protect you all the time," Itachi said, not breaking eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the ground with a sad expression on his seven year old face. 'Itachi is telling the truth, but what is he getting at?' Naruto questioned himself.

"Well what I came here to tell you is that you possess the sharingan," Itachi revealed with his expressionless face still set in place.

Naruto's and Sarutobi's jaw almost fell to the floor upon hearing the ANBU's statement. The only thought that went across their mind was 'impossible'.

"I know what I'm saying is rather unbelievable, but let me explain," Itachi said taking their still shocked faces as the initiative to start. 'Glad I put that silence jutsu up while walking in,' Itachi thought.

"We all know that Naruto's father is the fourth Hokage," they both nod their heads (Naruto figured it out by himself). "Well do you know who Naruto's mother was?"

They both shook their heads, indicating they didn't know. "Her name was Oljiu Uchiha."

Naruto stood there, shocked from finding out the identity of his mother and by the fact that he has the sharingan.

The Third recovered enough to ask, "How did you come across this information?"

"I did some digging and found out by accident," Itachi said flatly, glancing at Naruto every so often.

"So what do you purpose we do?" inquired the Third.

"I wish to take Naruto-kun on a training trip in a few years, but until then let me train him in secret, so the village won't become curious of us," Itachi suggested. Naruto brightened up at the idea of training with an elite ANBU.

"Do as you wish because I want to see Naruto strong enough to be Hokage one day!" the Third exclaimed. Naruto visibly cringed at that but smiled nonetheless. Itachi saw this and decided to ask him about it later.

"You both are dismissed," the Third stated; he had a lot to think about.

Naruto walked out of the office with Itachi, each having different thoughts.

'These next few years are going to be hell,' Naruto anticipated.

'I haven't even told him the most surprising secret about his sharingan yet,' thought Itachi, shaking his head while putting his mask back in place.

**XxXxX**

Well hoped you guys liked it. Remember first story so be gentle with it. I hope to keep adding onto this story but we will see. ^^


	2. Training

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Well this is chapter two of my first story. I hope this one is just as good as the first. Read up and enjoy!

XxXxX

**Golden Eyes**

Itachi and Naruto where walking out of the Hokage Tower from there meeting with the Hokage. Itachi knew Naruto had a lot to think about but they still needed to train before Naruto joined the academy, and Itachi couldn't stand the thought of Naruto joining the academy as weak as he was. There was another thing Itachi has been meaning to ask Naruto but decided he would ask once they got to the training grounds.

Once they entered the training ground Itachi did a quick sweep of the area checking for any chakra signatures around the area before finally popping the question. "Naruto-kun would you please take that annoying mask that you wear when your in public," Itachi said simply.

Naruto was not expecting that question. How did Itachi know? "Um… what are you talking about Itachi I'm not wearing a mask," Naruto said putting on a fake smile.

Itachi sighed "Look Naruto-kun I have been the one defending you when you where little and that means in your house as well, so please take it off," Itachi said still as emotionless as ever.

Naruto stood there thinking for a couple of seconds then said in a more intelligent manner "fine, but I'll only do it if you stop being so emotionless," Naruto said surprising Itachi a little.

Now it was Itachi's turn think, if for a split second, on the new offer until finally Itachi said "I guess that's fair since I'm going to be training you I guess I could open up if only a little, but I WILL NOT do this when anyone else is around. I wont open up if any else is there, got it?" Itachi said in a stern voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. So now that that is out of the way what are going to start on?" Naruto said a little more excitedly as it got more near the end of the sentence.

"Well first before we start with the sharingan we will need to get your basic abilities up first before we can get the sharingan," Itachi said with a groan in the background courteous of Naruto. "I thought I might that reaction from you but I would like to take a look at that seal keeping the Kyuubi sealed," Itachi said moving toward Naruto.

Surprising Itachi yet again Naruto just shrugged and lifted his shirt up to reveal his stomach. 'How did Naruto figure out about Kyuubi already?'

"Naruto-kun how did you find about the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, that? He woke me up while I was sleeping in an ally after one of my more 'harsh' beatings," Naruto said looking at his stomach, visibly Itachi cringed for being there to stop that one as well as many others that has been thrown Naruto's way.

"Hmm… is that so? Well let me take a the seal just to see how it works and learn a little more about," Itachi said, sticking his face up close to Naruto's stomach. It took maybe 30 minutes for Itachi to configure what was on Naruto's stomach but finally realized what Naruto's father put on him.

"Naruto-kun do you know what your father put on your stomach?" Itachi said his eyes a little wide from what he has just figured out.

"No what did you learn?" Naruto said a little worried of what Itachi just figured out.

"The seal over time drains all of Kyuubi's chakra and adds it to your own, so over a course of maybe 1 year you will drain 10% of the demons chakra," Itachi said still a little awe struck at the design of such a master piece. Naruto was in no better position, as his jaw was slightly open; he was hating his father up until now. Wow how the tables have turned.

"Wow," Naruto voiced at last.

"But I think there might be a down side this," Itachi said.

"What is that?" Naruto said curious.

"Well while you are getting Kyuubi's chakra his presence will start to go away"

"So?"

"That means for incredible healing abilities will start to go away," Itachi said.

"Oh, well I guess I will have to train until I wont need his healing abilities anymore," Naruto said with a smile with a true smile Itachi hasn't seen since the last time he saved him.

"That's the way to think. First though will have to start with basics and that being training you body and chakra control," Itachi said with any evil glint in his eye.

"But Itachi I'm horrible at chakra control cant I just not do genjutsu?" Naruto said with hope. Oh boy did he just open up the gates of hell.

"Naruto you are of the Uchiha blood now and the means you must be a master at genjutsu! This also means since you are my student I will train you until you're better than me and everybody else in the Uchiha clan combined! Do you got that!" Itachi yelled.

Naruto was scared. He has never seen Itachi mad before; he has always been emotionless or nice to him up until now. "Yes Itachi-sensei. I will make you proud."

"Much better. Also note that you cannot under any circumstances tell anybody that you are of Uchiha blood or that I'm teaching you. Can I trust you?" Itachi said finally calm from his outburst.

"Yes sensei. You can count on me."

"Alright lets begin your training tomorrow here at 6:00 sharp. I'll see you then Naruto-kun. Oh, yeah one more thing we are going shopping for new cloths for you soon," Itachi said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"He will have to teach me that when my chakra control is up to speed," Naruto grumbled as walked back to his apartment.

XxXxX-The next day

Naruto arrived at the training ground at 6:00 sharp just like Itachi told him to be but there was a problem. Where was Itachi? Naruto walked into the center of the field and felt a strange feeling. Something was off until he heard a whistling sound of a kunai coming strait for him. Relying on instinct Naruto slid around in a circle catching it in the process and coming to a stop with the kunai held back words in his hand. Naruto was ready for the intruder to at him for another assault until suddenly he felt a sharp metal against his neck.

"Vary well played for a seven year old but don't get overconfident or it might be the end of you," Itachi said as he lowered his kunai as well as Naruto. "Do not ever underestimate an opponent no matter how powerful you are. Always treat them as an equal and you surely win every engagement you are in."

"Thank you Itachi-sensei and I will remember that," said Naruto with an excited look on his face.

"Alright there are some things I would like to check out before we start," Itachi said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto, "here put some chakra into that piece of paper."

Naruto examined it before shrugging and applied chakra into the piece of paper. What happened next astounded both parties. The piece of paper split down the middle with one side crumpling with a reddish lighting around it and the other side burning up in a black flame, which quickly dispersed out of site.

Itachi stood their awe struck, although still in his emotionless state, looking at the paper. Naruto was surprised by the ordeal because the colors where different but other than that he had no idea of the significance of the flame or the lightning.

'So he is quiet abundant to the amaterasu flame. Hmm… but what is this discolored lighting? I'll have to research some more on this. I think I should Naruto along with me to read up on some of the Uchiha's legacy sometime.

"Hmm… vary interesting well lets started on your basic training which consists of physical training, chakra control, building up your chakra pathways, book smarts, and basic weapons training," Itachi said with an evil glint in his eye.

'This is not good' Naruto thought inwardly crying on the next course of basic training.

**XxXxX-1 year later**

It has been a year since the beginning of Naruto's basic training with Itachi and he has improved greatly of the course of the year.

Naruto's book smarts has went drastically because Itachi made him go through the entire Uchiha secret archives with him and read every scroll in the room, accept for one. Naruto knows everything they learn in the academy and the Uchiha clan. He knows what chakra is and the effects on a single person as well as the human structure giving him an added bonus while using his weapons. One of the more major points is that he learned what the mangekyou sharingan is and what needs to be done to achieve it; but on a side note that Itachi also want to gain this as well.

His weapon training is up to speed with Itachi's, which means that it is perfect. They both throw a 20/20 kunai throw. He has also the basics of almost every weapon known to ninja and some that aren't.

His chakra control are pinpoint so he able to learn the **Shushin no jutsu** but hasn't because that comes in his next set of training. He has leaned tree walking and water walking. He seems to be a natural in genjutsu.

His physical training and the build up of his pathways are intertwined in because the more he builds up the muscles the more his pathways buildup along with it. Itachi shaped Naruto's body to be lean but still muscular to hold his own. Itachi want to make Naruto's body into a perfect genjutsu users body that is quick, stealthy, and deadly.

Itachi has been training as well in all the same areas but with the addition of his sharingan training as well. It seems though that Naruto is a fast learner even without the activation of his sharingan. Although Naruto is not up to his level yet he still a force to wrecken with.

Now the time has finally come for his advanced training.

"Wow I can't believe it's been a year since we started basic training," Naruto said to Itachi while they sat under a tree at the training grounds.

"Yes, quiet the remarkable feat we have gone," Itachi, said. They have both improved greatly they should be proud but it's not over yet.

"Alright it's time for the awakening of your sharingan but there is a surprise," said Itachi with a grin.

"What's the surprise and how am I going to activate the sharingan if I have to go through a vary stressful experience?" Naruto exclaimed, excited that he finally gets to start on his sharingan.

"You'll see, now look me in the eyes," Itachi said in a stern voice.

Naruto complied and looked Itachi in the eyes only for his world to black. Itachi quickly put a **silence jutsu** on the area to shut out all noise that was to come.

And not a moment to soon.

Naruto began screaming to the high heavens, reliving his past when the mob actually got to him when Itachi was not on duty. Although this is not the mangekyou sharingan it still powerful enough to go through extreme stress.

When the screaming subsided Itachi released the jutsu and picked up Naruto and sat him against a tree for rest. It hurt Itachi that he had to do that but it was the only way to activate Naruto's sharingan and since his was special, he has to through twice as much pain to obtain it.

Naruto awoke from being knocked out to wake up to see Itachi leaning against the tree across from him look at him. Naruto knew the torture was going to happen but he didn't expect it so suddenly. At least it was over with but why was Itachi smiling at him like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto voiced his curiosity.

"Remember when your sharingan was special?" Naruto nodded to for his response.

"Well look at this mirror," Itachi said still grinning like a mad man.

Naruto grabbed the mirror and looked at his eyes. He dropped it almost immediately because what he saw was incredible.

Why did he have a Golden Sharingan with three tomoes?

XxXxX

A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter and I also hope this story is to your liking because I'm trying my best. Thanks for reading this and please review.


	3. Explanations

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

XxXxXGolden Eyes

"Itachi what the hell is wrong with my sharingan and why do I have three tomoes when I'm only supposed to have one!" Naruto exclaimed still a little awe struck from the previous events.

"Well in regard to having three tomoes is because you have been abused your entire early life the stress of that must have been building up on the inside and when you got your sharingan it leveled it up to three," Itachi said, knowing something like this was going to happen.

"You still haven't explained why I have an golden sharingan," Naruto grumbled as he tests out his new doujutsu.

"Well this is going to take awhile to explain because there so many other things that go along with your sharingan that the rest of us Uchiha's don't have," Itachi said as he got himself comfortable on the ground and Naruto mimicking this action.

"Alright, first off is why your sharingan is golden and why every other Uchiha's is crimson red," Itachi began "your sharingan is just like the alpha dog in the Inuzuka clan. Your sharingan was made to lead the Uchiha's to peace and prosperity, but since we all know that the others in our clan are all stuck up bastards that they will believe the demon spawn could do such a thing. But, that is why yours is the way it is.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He was supposed to help the Uchiha clan but they all hate them anyways so its no use trying.

"Second up are the differences between my sharingan and yours. Besides the color your sharingan can obtain the mangekyou sharingan a second way," Itachi explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"You can obtain the mangekyou sharingan by killing 100 people. Once you achieve this it unlocks the availability of going onto the fourth and fifth level of the golden sharingan. In achieving these next two levels it will allow you to stop time its self because once you hit the fourth level can stop time from anywhere from normal time to half the time. From the level five stage you can stop it from anywhere from normal time to completely stopping time its self," Itachi said with a dumbstruck Naruto in front of him "thus saying with this power you are short one of being a god".

Naruto sat there dumbfounded at what he just heard. Him? Have the power of a god? Wait a minute there has to be a catch to all this. There is no such thing as free power.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

Itachi grinned knowing Naruto would catch the backside of this whole ordeal.

"You know turning on your sharingan to the normal stage it will naturally go to the normal three tomoe sharingan and using it puts no stress on your eyes. When you turn on mangekyou sharingan it put more strain on your eyes only when you use it, having on and not using it will not put strain your eyes. This is where it gets tricky the only way to go into level four and five is to be in the mangekyou sharingan which puts more strain as it goes up in the level. So say you have obtained the fifth level; the only way to get to it is to turn on your sharingan then turn on the mangekyou sharingan which will automatically shoot you to level five of your sharingan. Note that you can still have your fifth level mangekyou sharingan on and only use it to predict movements and it will not put any strain on your eyes, but using anything in the fifth level will overpower every sharingan related attack thus straining your eyes extremely. Stopping time is vary hard and using it for a longer than needed time will make you go blind. I know that is a lot to take in but do you have any questions?" Itachi said a bit out of breath from the long explanation.

Naruto took a second before racking his brain for something he might of missed before asking "So I can stop time for as long as I want until the strain on my eyes becomes to unbearable?" Itachi just nodded to his question.

"Alright and how do I obtain the last two levels?" Naruto asked.

"You will have to kill 5 people with your newly obtained mangekyou sharingan and then 25 after that with the mangekyou sharingan level four," Itachi explained.

'Sounds simple enough' Naruto thought to himself.

"The last thing is combing your sharingan with some of your element attacks," Itachi said gaining an eyebrow raise courteous of Naruto "the only way to do this is when you gain the mangekyou sharingan because your golden sharingan allows you pour some of the amaterasu flame into a fire base attack thus charging it up. Note though that it is not as powerful as using pure amaterasu flames from your sharingan but it does make it more powerful. The name of the lightning combination that I think you can use purely just like the amaterasu is called the raijin. Much like the amaterasu will not stop buring untill a special jutsu is used the raijin will never stop shocking untill a special jutsu is used or we bid it to stop. The never ending burning and shocking only occurs when used in its pue form, but when combined with normal jutsu it will the flame and shock last a little longer than its originally intended to. Also this will strain on your eyes so try to control how much you put into it," Itachi said a little out of breath again after the rather long explaination but it was neccacary for Naruto to know everything about it before flailing it around.

Naruto again sat there in a thinking pose. 'Wow think of all the opportunities that I could a hold of with all this' Naruto thought.

"The advantage the original sharingan has over the golden sharingan is that we can not go up to the level you will be at so we cannot blind ourselves as quickly. Also remember Naruto-kun even though you have all this power do not underestimate an opponent or he could still win even though you overpower him greatly," Itachi said in sensei mode.

"Of course Itachi-sensei, I live by that line now a days," Naruto said smiling at Itachi. Itachi was just glad to see Naruto smiling after this whole ordeal.

"Alright its time for advanced training which consists of all the basic training, learning jutsu's for your three elemental affinities, and largely on every aspect of the sharingan and maybe if you do good I'll get you some ramen after were done," Itachi said knowing this was going to be much easier with Naruto's sharingan activated. Sure Naruto can copy the jutsu's but Itachi wants him to master them all not just copy them.

"Oh, boy I'm ready to get started and get that ramen!" Naruto said getting up and walking into the center of the field.

So begins Naruto's legendary sharingan with the sharingan master Itachi.

XxXxX-2 years later

The last few years have been hell for both Itachi and Naruto. They both have been training until they couldn't move; many time they just decided to sleep where they lay at the training grounds. They managed to keep their training meetings secret from everyone in Kohona. Itachi and Naruto even went as far as to keep all the stages of the sharingan away from both the Uchiha clan and the Hokage himself. Naruto also got his first kill over the course of the two years when he killed a drunken villager that broke into his home but surprisingly he didn't mind it at all. He started to be more like Itachi in public; cold, quiet, and emotionless only opening up while only Itachi is around. The same goes for Itachi, he only opens up when only Naruto is around. Both gaining an unbreakable trust for each other.

Naruto kept up his basic training saying that it would help him with his advanced training. Itachi also insisted Naruto build stronger chakra coils around eyes allowing more healing chakra to be absorbed into the eye area.

Naruto has mastered almost all the jutsu's Itachi has shown him but is still training in some of the more complicated ones. The speed that Naruto does his hand signs are starting to catch up to Itachi but Naruto still has a ways to go before getting up to Itachi's level. Naruto favorite jutsu's are genjutsu because he seems to be a natural in that area. Itachi guessed awaking Naruto's sharingan helped with the sway of his decision.

The sharingan training is probably Naruto's where Naruto's true ability is. He has learned when it is best to use the sharingan and when it's better to not. Itachi thought that they would be the perfect sharingan team because he has not met anybody that is able to learn as fast as Naruto has besides Itachi himself.

"So you are ten years old eh?" Itachi said with a slight bit laughter in his voice.

"Yup sure am! What so funny?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well you are going to have to join the academy soon and we will be vary limited in your training," Itachi said.

"I'm already like jonin rank anyways why do I have to go to the academy?" Naruto whined/asked.

"Because it's a great cover up for your special training that you have with me, but that doesn't mean we will stop the training," Itachi said slightly perking up Naruto. "In fact don't academy students start tomorrow?"

"Great well as long as we still get to train I'm fine with it," Naruto grumbled "I'll see you tomorrow after class".

"Bye," Itachi said 'he is going to kill me after asking him what I'm going to ask him'.

XxXxX-next day

Naruto walked into the classroom with the Hokage talking to the teacher about why he was a year late but he will be joining this class for the remainder of this class. Naruto knew he had to make it look like he stupid in this class but whet else could he do? When the Hokage was done speaking with the teacher he turned around and said, "good luck Naruto and fail me," before walking out.

Naruto sighed and looked at the teacher "Hello my name is Iruka-sensei. Would you please state your name to the class please," the teacher politely asked. Well he was one of the few people that asked him politely so not?

"Hello class my name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said putting on his foxy grin.

"More like dobe of the year," someone said from the back of the room as all the fan-girls and stupid people laughed at the stupid joke.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The stuck up brat of a brother of Itachi that he hated. Where does Itachi see the light in this kid?

"Hey take that back!" Naruto yelled killing himself on the inside. Why does he have to act stupid?

"How about you make me?" Sasuke growled from his seat.

Iruka finally broke it up by saying "SIT DOWN NARUTO IN THE BACK OF THE ROOM AND PLEASE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Naruto complied and went to the back of the room. He sat at the other end of the row away from Sasuke. Naruto took one last glance around the room to find vary few people not glaring at him.

Naruto slammed his head into the desk. 'These next few years are going to suck'.

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry for all the explanations on Naruto's new sharingan but it to be done. People would about it later so I needed to clear it up now. But, I hoped you guys like it! Please review! ^^


	4. New Friends

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

'It's another one of those days' Naruto thought as he entered the classroom. He looked up and found the entire classroom talking amongst themselves as he made his way to the back of the classroom. It has been a week since he joined the academy and he has made no friends. Sure, he thought about it but he was so busy training with Itachi that he didn't have time; that and nobody in the class seemed to like him anyways.

As he walked up the stairs to his seat he look amongst the soon-to-be ninja in the class that seem to not completely hate his guts. First was one Shino Aburame. He seemed to show no emotion what so ever but also showed the look of understanding in his eyes that is not shared by many people in the class. Second was Shikamaru Nara. Even though he looked stupid and got bad grades Naruto knew Shikamaru's brain was always moving and thinking on something thus making a genius; he was just to lazy. Third was Choji Akimichi. Naruto noticed that Shikamaru and Choji where best as they left the school grounds with each other almost everyday. Choji seemed to be extremely caring to all close friends, which is a great trait to have since that is not seen in this village vary much. Fourth was Hinata Hyuga. She was the shy type that was nice to everyone she was around except when he waked around her. She would just turn red then fall asleep 'Am I really that boring?' thought Naruto as slid into his seat at the back of the class.

"Alright class lets begin the class," Iruka said to the class though seemed to not hear him. "WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled, as his head seemed to expand. The class became dead silent after that as everyone's thoughts where of how scary Iruka-sensei could be except for Naruto's. 'How did he do that jutsu without using handsigns? Hmm… I'll have to ask Itachi-sensei about it this afternoon.' Naruto thought as he began for a plentiful sleep as Iruka commenced on with the class all the while wondering what to through at Naruto next.

**XxXxX**

The bell rang for lunch as everyone got up to go to lunch. Naruto walked down the stairs to the front of the class and stopped placing a staple on his desk as he kept walking toward the door.

"Nice throw Iruka-sensei" Naruto called back over his shoulder smiling. His relations with teacher have gotten tighter over the last few days. Iruka seemed to be a person you could to if you where need. Hopefully he would get to Iruka better of the course of the rest of the year.

"Thanks I've training," Iruka yelled back smiling as Naruto waved back over his shoulder.

As Naruto walked out of the building and out onto the roof where he normally went to for lunch to get away from people there other people there. 'Shit, people have found the one quiet spot in the whole area. Well, better go searching for another spot…' Naruto thought as he turned to leave only to hear "Alright give me all your money!"

Naruto stopped and returned to his hiding spot next to the already open door. "And don't give me the excuse that you don't have any because you three are in three of the most famous clan's in the village!" said the bigger one of the group of five. 'Must be some bullies trying to get some quick cash' Naruto thought as he watched from his hiding spot.

"But we wont be able to eat tomorrow!" Choji yelled.

"I don't care give me the money!" the leader yelled.

"No!" Choji yelled as Shikamaru and Shino seemed to agree but all three seemed scared.

"Well let's hope your parents know first aid," the leader said smiling evilly as he walked up to punch Choji in the face. Choji squeezed his eyes shut he awaited the pain to smash into his face but it never came. Choji slowly opened his eyes to find a hand twitching in pain in front of his face and a hand held tightly onto the wrist of said hand.

"You know it's not a vary good idea to assault a son of a clan head. Three at that matter making your trouble three times as worse," Naruto said in an emotionless voice as he tightened his grip a little more. At the moment Naruto guessed he broke the guys wrist.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can and can't beat the shit out of for money?" the leader spit out as Naruto let go of the boys wrist rather harshly.

"Only an onlooker that can rat you out to a teacher, or worse the clan heads," Naruto said with an ever so slightly smile at their reactions. They gulped at the thought of being punished by not one, but three clan heads!

"Fine we will leave them alone if you promise to not tell anybody," the leader said with scared eyes. Naruto loved physiological warfare.

"Deal now leave before I do worse than break your wrist," Naruto said in his emotionless voice. The five bodies tripped over each other running from the person threatening to rat them out.

Naruto watched as they ran out of sight until he felt a poke on his shoulder. Remembering that three other people where still up here he turned around to the three behind him.

"Thanks for the rescue," Choji said smiling.

"I'm glad you stopped that guy from punching my friend in the face," Shikamaru said kindly.

"Its no problem," Naruto smiled his goofy smile.

'Hmm… he was emotionless a couple seconds ago. Oh well, maybe just his way of treating mean people' thought Shikamaru and Shino.

"Well my name in Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" Naruto asked already knowing their names but he still needed to keep his stupid mask up. Man did he hate acting stupid!

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Choji Akimichi and that is Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame," Choji said pointing to each as he said their names.

"Neat! Well I'm glad I was able to stop that guy from punching you or you would be hurting right now," Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah thanks again for that. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Choji asked with reassuring looks that seemed to agree with him coming from Shikamaru and Shino.

"Sure! I never really ate with anybody before so this would be new for me," Naruto said a little excited that he got some new friends.

"Neat. So where is your lunch?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um… well I don't have any," Naruto said frowning a little.

"I got some you could have," Shino said simply.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he was crying on the inside. This was the first time anybody, besides Itachi, has offered anything to him.

"So how did you move so fast?" Shikamaru asked curious of how Naruto got from one point to another so quickly.

"I've been running from the villagers my entire life so I have to be quick to get away from them," Naruto said thinking acting stupid would get them off the subject.

"Why do you run from them?" Shino asked. Choji looked at Naruto curiously while sticking more food into his mouth.

"I have know idea, they just don't like me for some reason," Naruto lied.

**XxXxX-Flashback **

It was the night that Naruto was almost beaten to death and Naruto was seen laying his bed with a red aura around him.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes to see that he was in a large sewer with large red pipes coming out of a large to a small blue light far down the hall. Said pipes where moving pipes red chakra from the cage and to the blue light. There was a low growl being emitted from the cage and directed toward him.

Naruto turned toward the cage and stared into the intense black that shrouded the inside of the cage. It seemed whatever the caged housed was staring at him with great distrust.

"What is in this cage?" Naruto said more to himself than anything else, but apparently whatever was in the cage heard him and laughed at the comment. It was an evil laugh that only a demon could muster. Wait a second… it all adds up! His birthday, his dad, the villagers; it all adds up!

"Kyuubi! What the hell!" Naruto yelled. All the Kyuubi did in response was laugh. That laugh is going to get annoying.

"**Well it's about time the kit figured it out**," Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of punching myself for that," Naruto said.

"**Do you know the reason why you are here**?" Kyuubi asked.

"Was it because you finally got your lazy ass up," Naruto said smirking knowing that was not the answer.

"**No, you mortal!**" Kyuubi roared, "**One was because you already stole 30% of my chakra and that I have noticed that not all humans are evil**".

Naruto looked on in shock and curiosity. What was the Kyuubi talking about?

Kyuubi sighed "**look I have seen what the villagers of this wretched place has done to you, but what I noticed even more was that you managed to keep your sanity after all this. You have earned my respect so be expecting a little something from me later on**," Kyuubi said smiling a little.

Naruto stood there in awe that he has earned the respect of the most powerful demon that has ever existed. But what gift was the demon talking about?

"What are you talking about a 'little something'?" Naruto asked.

"**You will see**," Kyuubi chuckled "**So until then good bye and good luck**".

Naruto was knocked out of his mindscape to be met by a worried Itachi standing by his bed. Must have been night on lookout. Everyone else would be off in the red district.

"Naruto-kun are you ok? What happened?" Itachi said with a worried face.

"I met the Kyuubi in my head and he was surprised I held my sanity after so many beatings the villagers gave me so I earned his respect," Naruto sitting up holding his head. Naruto decided to not tell him about the little surprise just yet. He will keep it his little secret for now.

"Alright then something you don't hear everyday," Itachi said sitting on the side of his bed.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Well I'm going back to bed. Thanks for the concern Itachi-sensei," Naruto said smiling.

"No problem Naruto-kun," Itachi said returning the smile before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

**XxXxX-End of Flashback**

"That's weird," Choji said putting up a thinking pose.

"Yes vary strange," Shino thought out loud.

Shikamaru just sat there looking at Naruto before shrugging and lying on his back and looking into the clouds. They finished their lunch with small talk with Naruto asking most of the questions. Naruto got a lot about their clans out of the talking that took place.

**XxXxX**

As the four entered the classroom with each other Iruka smiled. 'So Naruto finally made some friends his own age' Iruka thought.

"All right class everyone take their seats," Iruka said as the class surprisingly got quiet and was ready to learn. Except for Naruto, who already knew all the things here, promptly put his head on his desk and slept.

As the day wore on nothing surprisingly hit Naruto in head until the bell rang. Someone poked him in the back signaling that he had to wake up. Naruto slowly picked up his head and looked at who poked him. It was Shikamaru and he was alone.

"Where are Shino and Choji?" Naruto asked. This was weird, Shikamaru always left with Choji or Shino.

"I thought I would wake you up and ask you to walk home with me," Shikamaru said in his lazy voice.

Naruto brightened "Sure if you want to. You would be the first," Naruto said smiling.

As they walked out the pair decided to exploring the different training fields that are located around the area until entered one that had two weird people wearing green spandexes, a Hyuga, and female.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COMPAINONS," the taller spandex wearing man yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

"We where just exploring until we came across-," Naruto began.

"AH, EXPLORERS! THEIR YOUTHFULNESS BURNS BRIGHTLY!" the smaller green spandex wearing one said.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Then they developed each other in a large bear hug. While this was going on the duo thought it would be better to ask the other two who they where.

Naruto walked up to the other two still in a sweat drop position that they where in thirty seconds ago. "Hey guys my name Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Shikamaru Nara," Naruto said.

This seemed to break them of their stares when the female of the group answered, "Oh, sorry about them they do this all the time. My name is Tenten, his name Neji, and the smaller one Rock Lee while the bigger one is known as Might Guy," Tenten said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you guys," Shikamaru said as the green beasts where done hugging and where walking up to the group.

"So this is your training ground?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, this is it. These places are where you are going to be training at when you graduate from the academy," Guy replied looking out over the clearing.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun being on a genin," Shikamaru said also looking over the area.

Naruto looked up at the sky noticing that that he was almost late for training with Itachi. "Oh shit, look at the time I got to run! Nice to meet you guys. See you all around!" Naruto yelled as he ran away until he was out of sight leaving the group to look at him strangely. Once out of sight he disappeared in a swirl of leaves to appear in their secret training ground.

"So did you have fun?" Itachi asked as he got up from a tree.

"Yes, I made new friends with some of the kids at the academy!" Naruto said smiling warming up.

"That's great. It's always nice to have friends around the village. So are you ready?" Itachi asked getting into fighting stance.

"As I'll ever be," Naruto said smirking mirroring his fighting stance.

The two ran at each other meeting in the center of the field with the sound of kunai hitting kunai.

**XxXxX-One year later**

It has been a year since Naruto made his new friends. His new friends where Hinata, Neji, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Guy, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma. Most of the older ninja he met was when he went into the Hokage's office and the Hokage was talking to them. They must have all known about the Kyuubi because they all treated him with respect. The only thing was they didn't know he knew about the demon either. His bonds with them all have grown strong to the point where he would not die protecting them as they would him.

Everyone's strength has grown as well. Naruto and Itachi where furthering their sharingan as well as Itachi training Naruto how to use one handed hang seals while Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru learned their lessons on the roof that they needed to get strong so that wouldn't happen again. Everybody that he has met has been getting stronger.

It was a normal day after class and Naruto and Itachi where standing in the clearing getting ready to train but something was off about Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei, are you feeling ok?" Naruto said with a concerned look on his face.

Itachi looked at the ground for a second before the area around them glowed a green color signaling a silence jutsu. "Naruto-kun what I'm about to tell you can't tell anybody. Alright?" Itachi said in the most serious voice Naruto has heard from Itachi in a long time.

"I promise," Naruto said in a concerned voice.

Itachi grinned on the inside. If he could trust anyone it would be Naruto. "Ok I was ordered by the Hokage to do a secret mission that sounds horrible but after being explained I know the reason behind it," Itachi said still a little disgusted a what he had to do.

"Yes what is it?" Naruto said scared at what he might hear.

"I was ordered to kill the entire Uchiha Clan," Itachi said in an icy tone.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Hope you guys like it! I tried to make Naruto have a better social life so I entered some of the other ninja into the story. ^^


	5. Massacre

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: This next chapter is going to be tough to write because I have so many ideas on what to write but I can only chose one. So this is what I ended up with. Hope you all like it. Also I have been updating rather quickly. I don't know weather that is a good thing or not but I think I might slow it down a little after this chapter to give myself kind of break and think things through. Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you guys that the Uchiha massacre happened a little later than in the show. Well, hope you all like this chapter. ^^

XxXxX

"Wha… what did you say?" Naruto said in a disbelieving voice. Itachi only stared at Naruto with an icy look. How could the Hokage order something like that?

"The Hokage gave me orders to murder the entire Uchiha clan," Itachi said again still with his emotionless face on.

"But… how could he do that?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"That was what I said as well when he gave me the order but after some explaining I now see why he wants me to do it," Itachi said calmly.

"What possible explanation could there be to murder an entire clan!" Naruto yelled.

"The Uchiha clan has been planning a hostile take over of the entire village," Itachi said looking into the eyes of Naruto. How come looking into Naruto's eyes always calms him?

Naruto was shocked that the Uchiha clan would plan something like that. Why would his own clan do this?

"He assigned me to do this by myself because he figured that it would look like I went crazy and killed the clan to test my strength," Itachi said knowing what Naruto's response would be.

"Oh hell no! If you are going through with this than I won't let you go at this alone!" Naruto yelled with confidence.

"Look Naruto-kun if you go through with this with me than you will be marked as a missing-ninja as well I can't make you do that," Itachi said.

"Your not making me do anything. I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, I really don't like this village anyways," Naruto, said with a smile.

Itachi stood there looking at Naruto, testing if he was ready for this.

"Fine but the Hokage will not know of you helping me or you will be marked for a larger bounty than me," Itachi said, a little glad that he will have someone that will go through this with me.

"Thank you Itachi. I would not let you go through this alone. When will the mission begin?" Naruto asked.

"In two weeks, be ready for a fight because you might have to engage someone stronger than yourself," Itachi said still a little worried if Naruto was up to the task.

"Of course Itachi-sensei I will train with you until that day. But for the rest of the day lets train," Naruto said grinning, getting into fighting stance. Itachi mirrored this and the two began to train.

XxXxX

It has been 14 days since that training session where Itachi confessed his mission. Naruto has kept up his training with Itachi and he continued going to school like he always did. The difference was that he didn't reply to most of the hateful comments that where thrown at him in school. Naruto would just shrug them off and walk away. This got onto Sasuke's nerves. Why was the dobe acting so laidback? This got onto Sasuke's nerves and decided to voice this during lunch while he was alone on the roof.

"Hey dobe, why are you acting so different?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked at Sasuke with an emotionless face.

"Go to hell," Naruto said simply turning his gaze back to the object in front of him.

"What did you say!" Sasuke growled out. Nobody says no to him, he was an Uchiha!

"Your not worth my time," Naruto said emotionlessly while getting up and walking away.

"You are going to tell me or-," Sasuke said grabbing onto Naruto's wrist but was cut off when Naruto slammed the fist that Sasuke was holding onto into Sasuke's face.

"Your nose is not broken its just going hurt for awhile," Naruto, said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke watched as Naruto left holding onto his nose as it bled. 'Dobe caught me off guard. Wait… how the hell did he do the shunshin no jutsu? There is more to this than meets the eye.' Sasuke thought as he got up and walked back to class.

The rest of the day dragged on just like any other day except for Naruto didn't go to sleep like he normally did. He only stared into space the entire day making Sasuke continue giving him looks and his friends in class worried. All of his friends have been worried because he has been acting strange and emotionless since about two weeks ago.

'What is wrong with Naruto? He has been acting strange for the past two weeks' Shikamaru thought giving Naruto a side-glance from his seat. Everyone was worried about Naruto, what was going on?

The bell rang signaling the end of class. As everyone got up to go home everyone was surprised to find Naruto shunshin out of the classroom.

"Whoa, when did a loser like him learn that?" Sakura thought out loud.

'I'll ask him tomorrow' thought all his friends in the class.

XxXxX

Naruto could be seen standing in a clearing known only to two people in the entire village. It was 11:30 p.m. and he was waiting for his sensei to get to the rendezvous point. This was the beginning of the mission that will change his life. In fact this will be first mission ever. There are many things that are going to happen tonight that will be the beginning of the end for Naruto and he was preparing himself for the task that lies ahead. For one he is going to get his first innocent kill as well as becomeing a missing ninja from the vary village he grew up in. It was going to be hard night for both Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto felt the chakra signature of Itachi appear in the clearing. "You can still turn back now. You don't have to do this," Itachi said, giving Naruto one last chance at leaving.

"No, I will follow you until the end," Naruto said in his emotionless voice. Itachi grinned as he looked up at the full moon, which was mirrored by Naruto. 'Perfect for the occasion' they both thought.

"Look Naruto change into these. It will give you added protection and mobility while we are doing this," Itachi said handing over and ANBU uniform like his. No mask was needed for either of them because everyone will be sleeping. Naruto nodded and changed into the garments. When Naruto finished changing into the new cloths they both nodded before disappearing from sight.

They appeared at the center of Uchiha district. "Alright Naruto are you ready for your first kill?" Itachi asked a little worried about Naruto's first kill.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said giving Itachi a reassuring smile. This didn't convince Itachi but they had to get moving before they ran out of time.

"Alright you get the south side while I'll handle the rest meet up at the clan tower," Itachi said running off into the first house in sight.

Naruto nodded and ran off toward the east side. This side seemed to have the largest population. Naruto appeared inside the first house that seemed to have people in it. Naruto slid into the first room containing a married couple sleeping merrily with each other. Naruto slowly walked up to them while pulling out a kunai. 'This is going to be the beginning and I still need to clear an entire district. I hope I get used to this fast' Naruto though as he put a kunai to each of their necks. Silently he slit their thoughts at the same time and jumped out the window to the next house this was going to be a long night.

It has been about 27 minutes since they started the killing spree and Naruto was walking up to the last house in the district. He got a chakra pulse that signaled that Itachi was done was waiting for him at the tower. As Naruto made quick work of the adults in the house he checked the last room for anybody else. There in a crib laid a little baby girl sleeping soundly. Naruto cringed on the inside, he has been lucky up until now that he hasn't seen a baby yet. Naruto breathed in and out as he walked up to the crib getting ready to do the unspeakable. He put the kunai up to the neck the baby and pulled quickly. As Naruto walked away the baby could be seen without a cut at all; no blood no nothing. Only a piece of paper that had the sign that said 'toxic gas' as it silently spewed gas into the air.

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked out of the house and ran to the tower. 'I couldn't kill an innocent soul like that. At least she will die peacefully' Naruto thought as he stopped beside Itachi taking note of the weird feeling in his eyes.

"Naruto look at your eyes," Itachi wide eyed.

"No look at your eyes," Naruto said wide eyed.

They both looked at a glass window in a house. They both had the mangekyou sharingan. The only difference was that Naruto had gold irises and Itachi had crimson. They both nodded and started to walk out of the Uchiha district. They where stopped when a boy Naruto came to hate yelled "brother?"

Itachi turned to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the street scared shitless. "Itachi, did you and this other person do this?" Sasuke asked looking at all the dead bodies across the street.

"Yes we did," Itachi said in his emotionless voice with his mangekyou sharingan still on.

"Why did you do this and who is that other person!" Sasuke yelled anger apparent in eyes.

"We did this test our strength and for my partner… that is up to him weather he wants to show his face or not," Itachi said look to the side where Naruto was standing.

Sasuke looked at the back of Itachi's partner in crime. Since when did Itachi work with anybody? He has always been the type to accept solo missions. This made Sasuke even more jealous of Itachi's partner. As Sasuke tried to piece this all together as he noticed the stranger had blond hair.

Sasuke gasped. "Ah, so finally figured it out," Naruto said.

"Wh… why?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto turned around with his golden mangekyou sharingan blazing. "Because I wanted to test my strength my cousin," Naruto said in his emotionless voice before Sasuke's world turned red and black from Itachi's mangekyou sharingan as he watched as Itachi killed their parents.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground from the use of Itachi's sharingan. Naruto and Itachi looked at each other before they both disappeared to outside the village gates. As they walked down the street Itachi pulled out a headband with the Kohona symbol on it handing it Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It was the headband of my best friend," Itachi said saddening a bit. Naruto took the headband as Itachi took off his.

"Let us this day be missing ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Itachi said as they both, in unison, slashed a line through the center of the Kohona symbol.

XxXxX

A/N: That chapter was hard to write! There was so many things that I could have done but sadly I had t choose. I hoped you guys liked the outcome of the chapter. See you guys next time! ^^


	6. The Chase

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Well it seems I can't take a break from writing these stories as much as I have been. I enjoy writing these so much I couldn't stop all the ideas that where flooding into my head to stop, so here is the next chapter. Note that this chapter is a little short due to certain reasons with my Internet provider. I hope I have improved since I started! Hope you all like it!

**XxXxX**

Naruto and Itachi put on their headbands that had a long slash through the middle back onto their heads. For Naruto this was the first time he has ever worn a headband so this was something new for him.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked as they hopped from tree to tree.

"I have been doing some studying and got us both accepted into a group known as Akatsuki," said Itachi as he pulled out a storage scroll.

"What's in the scroll?" Naruto asked. Itachi unsealed the scroll with a small puff of smoke. In his hands where two long cloaks with red clouds on them.

"These cloaks are the Akatsuki uniforms that we need to where once we did our treason act. We are supposed to wear them once we leave the village," Itachi said giving the smaller one to Naruto.

"How did you know to get another one for me?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I had a gut feeling," Itachi said pulling on the cloak over his his head as Naruto did the same. Once they had the cloaks on they examined themselves and their new look. The cloaks they wore where long and covered up almost everything. The cloak extended from their ankles up to their upper lip. It was red on the inside and black with red clouds across them. The cloaks where large and baggy which meant for many possibilities such as growing room and concealed hand signs. 'That's not a problem since we have the sharingan as well so we can stop them from using theirs' thought Naruto.

"Hmm… I like the cloaks don't you Itachi?" Naruto asked as he admired his new garment.

"Yes I do, I also like the fabric it's made out of, it's made out a vary weather resistant fabric so it wont get dirty," Itachi said as a piece of paper fell out of his sleeve. "Oh, what's this? It seems that the cloaks have a built in chakra repair system. Just apply chakra and the cloak will stitch itself back together. Vary interesting, well I guess this means that we can get dirty or wounded and we don't have to worry about our cloaks," Itachi said putting the piece of paper in his pocket just in case.

"Neat! That's one more thing off my mind!" Naruto said as two people appeared in front of them with the same cloaks as them except they had on large straw hats and had a ring on a different finger than the other.

"Are you two the new members of the organization," said the one with the large scythe asked.

"Yes we are, I'm guessing you two are the escorts Leader-sama told us about?" Itachi said as both Itachi and Naruto put on their emotionless mask on.

"Yes we are, we have orders to escort you two back to the meeting spot at all costs, follow us," said the one with the mask.

"So what are your names?" asked Naruto with his emotionless voice.

"I'm Hidan, and that dick head is Kakuzu," Hidan said as he pointed to Kakuzu. Earning him a glare from said person.

**XxXxX**-**Konoha 7 hours after massacre**

The entire village was in chaos as news of the entire Uchiha clan being murdered by two ninja.

"Whoever did this will pay!" screamed one villager.

"Yeah! The Hokage will find out who these two ninja are and bring them to justice!" another villager yelled. At this time Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Neji where all walking with each other trying to find Naruto and get some breakfast.

"Wow, I can't believe two ninja took out the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke," Shikamaru said not expecting something like this to happen.

"I agree, only the strongest ninja could have pulled that off but even then it would have taken a lot more than two," Neji said as they continued to search for Naruto.

Across town in the hospital lied a tired Sasuke. He was hit with the tsukuyomi from his older brothers new mangekyo sharingan as well as his new cousin also has a unigue sharingan that he could never gain and to also the 'dobe of the year' has the mangekyo sharingan as well! 'How could the dobe get on Itachi's good side? And how does the dobe get so much power! I will take my revenge on my clan! I will kill them both!' Sasuke screamed in his head. Just then the Hokage walked in seeing Sasuke looking down at his lap.

The Hokage sighed, why did he always get these jobs? "Okay look Sasuke you are going to have to tell me who did these things to you and your clan. Only then can we help you in finding who did this to your clan," said the Hokage. He already knew who did it but he needed to find out if Sasuke knew anything on this second character everyone was talking about.

"Yes… I do know the two people who did this to my clan," Sasuke said calmly, still looking at his hands.

"Who? Who did this?" The Hokage demanded.

"Itachi Uchiha and…," Sasuke said. The Hokage already knew about him but was the second?

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said coldly looking up strait into the eyes of the Hokage. The Hokage knew from that look that Sasuke was telling the truth.

"I see, thank you for the information. We will see to it they are properly handled," the Hokage said before leaving and closing the door. A single tear slid down his face as he poofed back into his office.

'How could this happen? Naruto was not surposed to be involved in this! I guess Naruto and Itachi share a larger bond than I thought, but I still can't allow Naruto leave like this. I will have to send a team retrieve him but what teams are still in the village?' the Hokage thought as he thumbed through the pages of free ninja.

'Well I guess I will have to send Team Guy, Kakashi, and an ANBU squad. This is all that is available so I will to go with it' the Hokage thought as he pressed a button and a ninja appeared in front of him waering ANBU gear and a face mask.

"Owl, get your men together. You, a jonin, and a genin squad are going to be going on a search and retrieve mission. While your at it get team Guy and Kakashi and tell them to meet me here in five minutes," the Hokage said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared. The Hokage turned around to look out over the village, 'has this village been this bad to you' the Hokage thought.

Just then there was a puff of smoke and the sound of the door opening which signaled that everyone was here. As he turned in his chair he scanned the looks of everyone that was here. There where four ANBU standing in a strait line with Guy, Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee standing in a similar fashion while Kakashi leaned against the wall with his book in his hand.

"Alright people what I'm about to tell you may shock a few of you but this information will go public soon enough so I'm hoping you guys will understand," the Hokage began "the entire Uchiha clan has been murdered by two people, except for Sasuke, last night which all of the population knows by now. What the public doesn't know is who did it. Your mission is to find these two people and bring them back alive," the Hokage said knowing one of them will ask who the two people where.

"What are their names Hokage-sama," Tenten asked curiously.

"The names of the two where ones Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," the Hokage said not blinking a lash.

The group stood in shock as the ANBU stood in anger 'How could that demon spawn and that traitor do that!' thought the ANBU in unison while the rest of them thought other wise.

'That's impossible. How could Naruto do something like this?' the rest thought as Kakashi dropped his book with wide eyes.

"Your teams are to assemble at the west gate in 30 minutes. May you have Kami's speed," the Hokage said before they all disappeared out the window.

"Round up the gang, we need to tell everyone what has happened," Tenten said through sniffs.

As the three gathered all of Naruto's friends together they all met at Naruto's favorite spot stop the Yondamie's head. "We have some horrible news to tell you guys," Neji said frowning holding back his own tears. How could he not cry for the only one to completely throw fate out the window.

"What is it? And where is Naruto?" asked Choji.

"That's what we got everyone here for. Have you guys heard that two people murdered the the entire Uchiha clan last night right? Well, we just got a mission with an ANBU squad and Kakashi to retrieve the two people who did the killing," Neji continued.

"Well who did it?" Shikamaru asked, hopeing he was wrong for once in his life.

"Itachi Uchiha and Naruto," Tenten finished as her tears came free. Everyone sat there in shock.

'Why would someone like Naruto do something like this? It doesn't add up! You are the only person I can't read in this entire village Naruto. Damnit!' Shikamaru thought as he slammed his fist into the ground. 

"Look we need to meet at the gate soon so we promise to bring back Naruto-kun!" Lee declared smiling.

"We all hope so," said Shino as Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee made their way to the west gate.

As everyone started to straggle to the west gate, Kakashi got there early and summons a tracking dog to find out which way Naruto and Itachi went. The others walked up as the dog puffed into smoke.

"Well the dog says they are heading for a strait line toward the west so I guess all we need to do is go west," Kakashi said as they jumped up onto the braches. They wouldn't stop until they found Naruto.

**XxXxX-4 hours after departure of Konoha Ninja **

The four Akatsuki members where sitting around the campfire while Hihan yelled insults at Kakuzu. Naruto and Itachi kept their emotionless masks on and their voices heard only when talked to.

"You're an ass shit you know that!" Hidan yelled.

"Now why am I an ass shit?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because whenever we get a bounty you never once give me any of the money!" Hidan exclaimed back.

"You get the blood as your payment remember?" Kakuzu said in a calm voice.

"Oh yeah," Hidan said calming down. They all froze as they felt nine chakra signatures coming at them fast. How could they be on them already? They stomped out the fire and it seem like they where never there and they pressed onward. They came to a small clearing where they decided to meet their poseurs.

"Might as well kill them than let them chase us all the way back to base," Hidan said with a shrug. Plus one of them seems to have an endurance almost matching Hidan's. They stood in a strait line facing the ninja that where chasing them.

**XxXxX**

"They stopped. There seems to be four people and they are all wearing a large black cloak and with red clouds on them?" Neji said out loud.

"Looks like wherever they are going the people sent escorts," Owl said.

"Well we can't hide from them since Itachi has the sharingan," Kakashi said.

"Looks like will have to confront them," Guy said as they all jumped down in a line in front of the four men.

**XxXxX**

They stood there; standing in front of each other for what seemed like ages. They seemed to e focused on the blond haired one more than anything.

"Why?" Tenten whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto just stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"Why the hell did you betray us!" Tenten yelled. Naruto continued to stare at her emotionlessly. 'Why is he acting like this?' they all thought.

"You two go on ahead well will take care of them," Hidan said licking his lips. "Besides, I haven't killed in what seems like ages."

"You just killed four days ago," Kakuzu said.

"That's much too long!" Hidan yelled back.

Naruto and Itachi nodded before jumping off into the trees. "We cant let them get away. Owl, you and your men fight these guys as the rest of us goes after Itachi and Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Alright, good luck," said Owl as the others dashed passed the two Akatsuki members full speed.

"Oh, hell no you don't!" Hidan yelled as he started to run after them only to be blocked by Owl.

"Your fight is with us now," said an ANBU member with a monkey mask from behind him.

"My Kami, fine! I will fight you guys! Let's make this quick Kakuzu we need to make sure those two sharingan user make it to base safely," Hidan said as the group engaged in a furious battle.

"Lets not worry about them. If Leader-sama hand picked those two then they will have to be powerful enough to protect themselves even when out numbered," Kakuzu said as he dodged a kunai that was flung at him and at the same time kicking a ANBU with a horse mask on in the chest making him step back gripping his chest.

**XxXxX**

As the group continued to follow the sharingan duo they decided to come up with a plan.

"Look we are going to have to split them up because from Sasuke's report from last night Naruto has the sharingan and both Itachi and Naruto has the mangekyou sharingan," said Kakashi earning shocked looks from all of them. 'He has been hiding this many secrets from us this entire time?!' thought Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"It seems that Naruto is quiet good at using his sharingan while Itachi is nothing less at a master at it," Kakashi continued, "so if they are going to fight with each other we will most surely lose."

"Kakashi and I will take Itachi while you three will take Naruto," said Guy as they entered the clearing where Itachi and Naruto where standing with their backs to the group that entered the field.

"Itachi! You are the reason why Naruto did this aren't you!" Kakashi yelled.

"No," Naruto said emotionlessly with his back still turned. "I left on my own free will."

"Well if that is true than we are here to take you back. Just you though, you can leave Itachi now and come back peacefully while you still have the chance," Guy said trying to reason with Naruto.

"No I will not return with you. I'm leaving with Itachi-sensei and there is no way in talking me out of it," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Fine! Then will force you to come back! You are our friend and we cannot let you leave like this!" Neji yelled as he threw one kunai at each target.

Naruto and Itachi slid around in unison and caught the kunai that was thrown at them.

"Thanks for the weapon," Itachi said emotionlessly. Making the Kohona ninja even angrier.

"Damnit! We will make Naruto-kun come back with us if it's the last thing we do!" Lee yelled as they all dashed toward their respectful targets.

Naruto and Itachi simply stood there emotionless, while they're holding up their left hand out in front with the kunai hanging lazily in their right with their normal sharingan's blazing.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I know I stopped at a bad part but I want to make it a little tense. I'm trying to get better at making my chapters longer but I have a hard time doing it so give me some time and the chapters will be longer!


	7. Broken

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Alright before someone else asks it is true that Sasuke, Shikamaru, and all them are still in the academy but remember, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are all year ahead of them so they are already genin and the rest of the group are about to become genin. Just to clear up anything that may come up later. Enjoy! ^^

**XxXxX**

Lee and Guy where the first to their respectful targets as they both did their grand opening technique in unison as they flung themselves at Naruto and Itachi. Naruto and Itachi stood there motionlessly as the attacks came, aimed at their heads. Both Naruto and Itachi moved their hands up catching their legs an inch away from the side of their heads and in one swift movement used Guy's and Lee's momentum and smashed them into each other. Neji and Tenten where soon on Naruto as was Kakashi on Itachi.

'How come nobody sticks with the plan when they get angry?' Kakashi thought as his kunai was block by Itachi's. Neji was throwing everything he could at Naruto in the way of gentle fist but Naruto kept dodging or slapping away his attacks.

'Guess he knows of my bloodline's technique to know not to block my attacks directly' thought Neji as he stopped his push to leave enough room for Tenten to throw a kunai over his head. Just as the kunai flew over his head he began to charge again at Naruto. The kunai was deflected toward Neji cutting him on the shoulder. Neji came to a halt and analyzed the wound to find it was not that deep.

'Better be more careful. He is using our own strength against us' thought Neji and Tenten as they made a grave mistake. They looked Naruto in the eyes and Neji and Tenten where caught in a powerful genjutsu. As they fought in Naruto's genjutsu, Naruto steadily made his way to them picking up a kunai in the process and putting it to Tenten's neck. Just as Naruto was going for the kill Naruto stopped and brought up his arm to block the kick courteous of Lee, making Naruto slide away on his feet.

"You where going to kill your friend Naruto!" Lee yelled. Naruto just stared at Lee with emotionless eyes.

'I better not look into those eyes or I'm done for' thought Lee as he looked at Naruto's legs for his movement. Naruto just stood there as Neji and Tenten where starting to stand up.

"Look at his legs and not in the eyes. If you do he will get you into another genjutsu," Lee said.

"But then we can't face him at full strength! We will be relying off of predictions!" Neji said angrily knowing Lee was right. 'Hopefully Guy and Kakashi are fairing better than us.'

"Don't look at his eyes Guy! He will put you into a genjutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he blocked a punch from a clone Itachi while Itachi stood in the background holding up a one handed hand sign.

"**Water Dragon no jutsu**!" Kakashi yelled as a large water dragon shot toward Itachi.

"**Grand Fireball no jutsu**," Itachi said as a large fireball shot towards Kakashi's dragon. The two forces met and made a large steam cloud in the middle. Itachi looked at the cloud but suddenly Guy shot out of it quickly. Guy was about to hit Itachi but a Naruto blocked the attack and pushed Guy back slightly. Itachi and Guy looked at Naruto which was in the midst of blocking a bunch of weapons that where being thrown at him.

'How was he able to make a clone while blocking all those weapons?' Guy thought but was interrupted as an Itachi clone was sent at him.

Naruto was in the middle of blocking Tenten's **Twin Towering Dragon** technique while Neji and Lee throwing in any attacks they could if he tried to retreat. 'Hmm… I need to get out of this mess some how' thought Naruto as he did one handed hand signs at blinding speed and whispered "**Sinking Sand no jutsu**" effectively sliding him underground.

"Where did he go?" Neji said as all three walked up to where Naruto slid underground. Just as they stopped at the spot a thunderbolt shot Tenten and Lee from the side and knocking Neji off his feet. Neji tried to move but was unable to.

Neji looked over at Tenten and Lee to find them both knocked out and Naruto advancing onto him. "Why? Why are you doing this Naruto?" Neji asked.

As Naruto was right over him, Naruto said, "To test my strength." All Neji saw was the bottom of Naruto shoe before going into a harsh unconscious.

Naruto looked toward Itachi and to see how his battle was going. Guy could be seen knocked out with blood coming from a cut above the eye and many bruises scattered across the body along with his spandex suit torn up. Kakashi was no better except for he was not knocked out like his friend was. He seemed to be charging up for his last attack as his hand had lighting shooting out of it. "**Chidori**!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto stood there copying the jutsu Kakashi just yelled. 'Hmm… interesting jutsu Kakashi. I'll store that away for later' Naruto thought as Itachi and Naruto both felt the presence of two figures followed by what seemed to be 30 other chakra sources; all ANBU level.

'Hmm… guess the Hokage sent reinforcements' thought Itachi as he continued to stare at Kakashi as he continued to charge up his Chidroi.

Just as Kakashi was about to lunge a large scythe was across his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I where you," said Hidan from behind Kakashi with Kakuzu beside Hidan. The Chidori Kakashi was charging was fading and Kakashi put up his hands in surrender. Hidan lowered his scythe and with Kakuzu knocking him out with a quick swipe to the back of the neck.

"So I see you two took care of everything here? Good, because we've got like 30 ANBU behind us so we need to take them out before we leave or they will follow us to no end," Hidan said as they got ready for the attack.

They where bursting through the trees throwing kunai like crazy while all four where blocking them with their own kunai and scythe. Suddenly Itachi had an idea. "Naruto lets try our new weapons," Itachi whispered.

Naruto nodded and they both said in unison "Mangekyou sharingan!"

Everything became clearer as his brain was able to read their attacks like child's play. "What is this? This feeling… it's amazing! I'm able read their attack much clearly now!' Naruto and Itachi thought.

"Naruto! Use amaterasu!" Itachi yelled over the sound of battle.

"Alright! Amaterasu!" Naruto and Itachi yelled in unison. Itachi got seven and Naruto hit five with the black flames. Naruto felt his eyes change but paid it no matter because of the pain he felt in eyes after using his mangekyou sharingan. 'Damnit! Why does it hurt so bad after using it for the first time!' Naruto thought as he looked over at Itachi who was in the same position.

As Hidan and Kakuzu finished off the stragglers Itachi made his way over to Naruto. "Using the mangekyou sharingan for the first time is going to hurt your eyes more than it will the second. Our eyes won't hurt at all the second time but if we use it a lot or in large quantities then they will," Itachi said as he looked into the eyes of his student and saw the fourth extension on Naruto's golden mangekyou sharingan.

"It also seems you have the fourth level of the sharingan," Itachi said as Naruto nodded. "I will have to help you learn how to use that as well."

Hidan and Kakuzu walked up to the sharingan pair and said "Damn that was some damn fire guys! I put the shit out!" Hidan said while putting chakra into his cloak and repairing the burn marks.

Itachi looked at the black flames and they disappeared from sight. "Hmm… strange, well whatever lets get going before they send more reinforcements," Kakuzu said before the four sprinted away from the bloody battlefield.

Itachi looked over at Naruto to see he was kind of depressed. "What's the matter?" Itachi whispered out of earshot from the two other members that where with them.

"I didn't want to hurt and act so cold toward my friends," Naruto said.

"Look it might be hard to believe but this will make all your friends stronger and believe it or not you as well. They will train hard to get you back and you will have to train even harder to lengthen the gap you have with everyone back in Kohona," Itachi said with a rare smile. Naruto seemed to brighten up again as they continued on their trek to the Akatsuki base.

**XxXxX-One hour later**

Tenten grumbled as she got up from her downed position in the field. She looked around to find that the rest of her team and Kakashi where up and checking all the dead bodies that where scattered throughout the field. 'Did Naruto and the rest of the men with the long black cloaks do this?' Tenten thought as she thought she was going to vomit from all the dead bodies that where around her.

"We got one that is still alive over here!" Lee yelled from across the field.

As the group ran up to Lee Kakashi asked "What happened and who did this to you?"

The ANBU with the Owl mask struggled to answer but still got the words out "the one with the large scythe said they where apart of a group know as Akatsuki," said Owl as Kakashi went wide eyed as he has heard the rumors of this organization. "He said that they where going to initiate Naruto and Itachi into the organization."

"Oh god," Kakashi said, "that was the organization Orochimaru joined when he defected from Kohona but eventually he left that organization as well. Alright what else did you find out?" Kakashi asked but when he looked down Owl was dead.

"We need to report this back to the Hokage ASAP," Guy said as the remaining ninja sprinted back to Kohona.

As they where sprinting back Tenten began to cry. "Whats wrong?" Guy asked jumping back to her.

"It's just that… how could Naruto do this to us? The reason he told us was totally not like him and now he is apart of a criminal organization? This is just to much," Tenten said between sobs.

"What did he say?" Guy asked fearing what he told the three genin.

"He said he did it to test his strength but do you think that is the real him? Do you think he set up this up since the start?" Tenten asked still crying.

"I don't know. Only time will tell," Guy said sadly.

"Well, do you think we will ever see him again?" Tenten asked desperately.

"Yes, I think we will see him again, and I hope he will be on our side," Guy said looking up at the sky. He knew everyone else was listening to their conversation but they needed to hear this as well as himself. The rest of the trip back was in silence as they all thought back to their fights and how powerful the pair of sharingan users have gotten and how much they have to train to bring back Naruto.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Well hoped this was what you where looking for. I tried my best on the fight scenes but it was my first time writing one so I hope I did well!


	8. Joint Mission

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry this is a little late but I have out of town for most of the weekend and now I'm packed full of homework but I did manage to get this chapter up so all is well for you guys! Hope you all like it!

**XxXxX**

"HE DID WHAT!" the Hokage yelled as Kakashi gave him his mission report.

"How could Naruto kill like this? I thought he was just dragged into this by Itachi but I guess he left willingly," the Hokage said out loud.

"It was like Naruto was even himself, he acted so cold and emotionless I thought it wasn't even Naruto at all," Guy said next to Kakashi. Neji, Tenten, and Lee all cringed at the thought of this new Naruto.

'How are we going to tell everyone about this?' Tenten thought.

"Hmm… I see. Well, we are down two of our strongest ninja and we have to make up this loss with the new genin that are graduating in a couple of day," the Hokage said looking out the window.

"That's right! The academy graduation is in a couple of days. We better not tell the crew what happened and ruin their graduation," Lee said.

"Right we will have to stay out of sight from everybody including the villagers because they where expecting us to back the Uchiha prodigy," Kakashi said.

"I will try to hold up the process here, the news of Naruto leaving with Itachi is out anyways so you guys take it easy for a couple of days. I know you all need it after what happened," the Hokage said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'He was hit just as hard as all of us as well' everyone thought as they walked out of the Hokage office.

**XxXxX-Academy Graduations **

Everyone was happy it was day that they finally get to get out of this hellhole called the Academy. Naruto's friends, minus Neji, Tenten and Lee, could be seen sitting on the roof of the school eating lunch and talking amongst each other about has been going on around the village.

"Sasuke just came back yesterday just as cold and rude as ever and with all his fan girls fawning over him as usual," Choji said in an annoyed tone.

"Yep, and he is teamed with Sakura and some home schooled guy called Sai," Shino said.

"We all have a person we don't particularly like on our team," Shikamaru said while looking up at the clouds in deep thought.

"I'm just glad everyone passed," Hinata said shyly.

"Except for Naruto. When he comes back he will pass!" Choji said smiling.

"The rest of the gang has been gone for a while now, I wonder how well their mission to retrieve Naruto went," Shino said.

"I have no idea," Hinata said hoping the retrieval mission went well.

"Well lets go back to class before we are late," Shino said they all began to get up except Shikamaru who looked deep in thought.

"Shikamaru. Hey, Shikamaru wake up damnit!" Choji said shaking him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that I was just thinking about something," Shikamaru said taking Choji's hand and getting up.

"What where you thinking about?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing important," Shikamaru said. 'Damnit Naruto! I think of anything that would fit you! I hate not knowing things!'

"Well if it has you thinking this hard then it must be important but lets go back to class," Choji said as they began to walk back to class.

Upon walking back to class they took a seat in their respectful seats and waited further instructions from the teacher as soon as he walked into the classroom.

"Hey pineapple head, where is the dobe? I need to tell him something," Sasuke said walking up to Shikamaru.

"Haven't you heard? Naruto is a missing ninja now and left," Shikamaru said with his head still laid down on the desk.

"The dobe is to weak to be a missing ninja. He never had the potential that the Uchiha clan has," Sasuke said in ignorance.

"You mean had?" Kiba mocked from behind him.

"Look, nobody asked you! So go scratch your butt or something," Sasuke said as he turned back to Shikamaru.

"Naruto left with your brother and killed your entire clan… _with your brother_! So please I know nothing else about Naruto," Shikamaru said before nodding to Kiba who punched Sasuke in the back of the head and walked back to his seat. All Sasuke did was give a death glare to Kiba walk back to his seat.

"Alright class, let me go over the teams once more before you all head out," Iruka said, "Team1… Team 7; Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. Team 8' Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Team 9… Team 10; Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Alright class I hope you all stay safe in being a ninja and you respectful sensei's will be here to pick you up," and with that said Iruka got up and left.

After class Neji, Tenten, Guy, and Lee where seen outside the academy waiting for everyone to file out with their sensei's. Team 8 and Team 10 walked over to Team Guy to see how they where doing.

"Hey guys my name is Kiba, nice to meet you," Kiba said smiling.

"Likewise," Neji said.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Team Guy saddened at this and everybody knew what happened, except for Kiba who was confused. "Naruto and Itachi are to strong for us. He got away and now we need to train to get stronger to bring him back," Tenten said looking depressed.

"What happened to Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"We'll tell you later," Shino said.

"So how are we going to tighten the gap Naruto and Itachi have gotten between us because Naruto is at least Kakashi's level if not stronger," Guy said surprising every body except for Team Guy.

"Wait, did I miss something here? Naruto is stronger to Kakashi? How is that?" Kiba asked still a little surprised.

"Naruto has the sharingan and seems to have heightened his skill and power of it as well as being completely different from all the other sharingans," Guy said earning a gasp and from everyone, except for Team Guy.

"How did Naruto get so much skill on how to use the sharingan?" Shikamaru asked.

"It seems that Naruto has been training with Itachi for years on all aspects of how to be a ninja and he joined a organization named Akatsuki which is a criminal group consisting of all S-rank missing ninja that had only eight members then, now have ten," Guy said.

Everyone was shocked at the until Lee said "So all we have to do is train hard enough so we can bring him back the next time!"

Everyone brightened at this they all agreed, including Ino and Kiba, that they would hard so they could bring Naruto back.

**XxXxX-1 month later**

Team 7 was seen inside the Hokage's office after completing a D rank mission. "Good job bringing back that cat again. Now lets see if we can find you another D rank mission," the Hokage said.

"No, this is stupid. I demand a C-rank mission so I can get stronger," Sasuke demanded.

The Hokage looked at Sasuke and was about to reject him completely until remembered the client that just came in that needed protection while building a bridge. "Fine, this one should be easy for you guys. You will protect this man until he done with a bridge in Wave Country and for support I will send a couple more squads because they aren't doing anything right now and could use their first C-rank mission, except for Team Guy. I will add Team Guy, Team 10, and Team 8 to go along with you," the Hokage said as the bridge builder walked into the office.

"My name is Tazuna, the super bridge builder, and I expect you all to give me super protection," Tazuna said holding a liquor bottle.

"You guys will go rally up everyone and bring them to east gate, good luck," the Hokage said before Team 7 and Tazuna walked out the door to get the others and ready up for their mission.

Team 7 where the first ones at the gate and was surprised to find that Kakashi was the first one there. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? You're never here first?" Sakura asked.

"Never late for an important mission," Kakshi said as he flipped a page in his orange book.

"Why do we need the others? We can take this mission on by ourselves," Sasuke said only to get knocked over the head by Sai making Sakura angry.

"Why the hell did you hit my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded.

"Because Sasuke is being stupid and is not praising the fact that we have reinforcements that we could need later," Sai said as the others arrived in one large group. They seemed to have met somewhere up the road.

"Hello everybody! Everyone ready for your first C-rank mission?" Tenten said smiling.

"Hell yeah! Lets get going! Tazuna lead the way!" Kiba yelled as they began on their trek to Wave Country, not even realizing what lies ahead.

**XxXxX-Akatsuki base**

"Naruto, now that you stole that ring from Orochimaru, you are apart of our organization. Your partner is going to be Deidara for now because while you where out getting the ring, Itachi and Kisame where ordered to another mission," a shadowy figure said. Naruto nodded emotionlessly.

"Your mission is to got to Wave country and earn their respect and loyalty. Whether it is by friendship or fear is up to you," the figure said with his own doujutsu and mask on.

"I will do as you wish Leader-sama," Naruto said, his mangekyou sharingan on blazing in the darkness.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Well hope you like. It put a lot of thought into this but here it is! See you all next time. ^^


	9. Bad Dream

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Alright, before moving onto the next chapter I need to clear something's up. It is true that Naruto got his first kill from a drunken villager, but this would be his first _innocent _kill. He has never killed the innocent before that time. The next is the fact that he didn't graduate the academy and therefore is not a ninja. True but after the mission retrieve Naruto they decided that Naruto was too powerful to be a crazy civilian on the loose and made him an S-class nuke-ninja. Also a little romance but not a lot. So now that that is covered lets begin the story! ^^

**XxXxX**

The Kohona ninja where seen walking down the dirt road toward Wave country with their VIP in the middle of the group. It was a bright sunny day and the weather was perfect. "Wow, what a great day!" Ino said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Yeah, it is," Choji agreed. As they walked past a small puddle in the center of the road; all the jonin knew someone was up to something as well as Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Shino.

The moment they walked past two people shot out of the puddle and rapped their chains around Kakashi and tore him in half. All the genin, except for Neji, Tenten, and Lee, stood stock still while the jonin and the three older genin got ready for a fight as three mercenaries jumped out of the bush. "Get ready for a fight," Asuma said as he got his trench knifes ready.

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked still shocked.

"Just get ready damnit!" Asuma yelled which shook everyone out of their shocked states and the genin got into ready position.

"Alright we will take the two with the chains while the rest of you take out the mercenaries without chakra," Kurenai said as the demon brothers and the mercenaries charged the group. Sasuke threw a kunai at a mercenary and started doing hand signs for a jutsu. Lee shot forward like a bullet and kicked a mercenary in the stomach with all his might and shot the mercenary into a tree knocked out from the hit.

"**Mind transfer no jutsu**!" Ino yelled as she took over the body of the other mercenary with Hinata catching her as she fell. Kiba and Choji slammed in the each side of the mercenary crushing his arms with Ino just barely getting out of the body in time.

"Thanks Hinata for catching me," Ino said, Hinata smiled back and nodded as she turned her head to see Sasuke finishing his jutsu.

"**Fire bullet no jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled as he shot a quick bullet of fire hitting the mercenary in the chest sending him flying into the other mercenary against the tree.

"Great shot Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed making everyone cringe as Sasuke lowered his hands.

"Yeah for someone with a small penis," Sai said making Sasuke face fault and Sakura start yelling at Sai.

Asuma and Guy where having a hard time fighting the demon brothers because they couldn't get close to them with them always slinging those chains around until Kurenai got one with her genjutsu which she quickly disabled.

"You… you bastard! I will have my revenge on my fallen-!" The remaining brother screamed but was cut short when a kunai was stuck into his back.

"Know you won't," Kakashi said calmly behind him, shocking the genin.

The remaining brother just grinned and went up in smoke with a log where it once was.

"A transfer jutsu?" Kakashi said looking around until a fist slammed into the back of his head skidding him across the dirt road toward the group.

"You underestimate me," he said picking up his brother. "I will see you all later and believe me, we will see each other again."

The demon brothers went up in smoke with a confused look on all the genin and a demanding look coming from the jonin.

"Alright Tuzuna. What is really going on," Guy asked looking at the nervous bridge builder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tuzuna said backing away nervously.

"We know there is something more to this than meets the eye, so spill it," Kakashi said looking Tazuna in the eye.

"Ok, ok. I'll talk but please help me after I'm done," Tazuna pleaded.

"We'll see after your done," Kakashi said as the bridge builder told them about Gato and the recently strong shinobi he hired.

"Hmm… so do we stick with it or head back and tell the Hokage about this," Kakashi asked everyone.

"We should continue on!" Kiba shouted which everyone seemed to agree with him except for Sakura.

'But I could get killed in all this but at the same time I don't want to disappoint Sasuke-kun and everyone else' Sakura thought as she didn't voice her concern in continuing the mission.

"Note that this mission is now A-rank mission and everyone still agrees to continue?" Kakashi said giving them one last chance to back out but they held firm and nodded for them to continue.

"It's decided then, we are continuing on with the mission," Kakashi said as they began to walk the rest of the way to Wave Country.

**XxXxX**

"So, do you have a plan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as they continued to walk. Naruto only opens up to Itachi but Deidara has somehow gotten to like Naruto's emotionless half. Naruto may never figure out why.

"Well my plan is to rain bombs upon them to make them all fear us, yeah," Deidara said as he started to daydream about blowing up bombs.

"You only say that because you like blowing stuff," Naruto said back emotionlessly.

"Shut up!" Deidara said in a comical fashion. Naruto simply shook his head as they continued to walk.

"Well then what's your genius plan, yeah?" Deidara asked curious.

"Before coming here I did some studying on the recent events and came up with som interesting results," Naruto said with an evil glint in his golden eyes.

"Yes! I love it when Naruto-kun has that glint in his eyes, yeah!" Deidara yelled as Naruto told him his plan.

**XxXxX**

"Thanks for the ride," Tazuna said as they all got off the boat.

"Anything to save this land," said the driver as he drove the boat off into the thick mist.

"So what's the plan now?" Guy asked.

"Lets make clones of Tazuna and make each squad go in different directions toward a random spot. Once there dispel the clone and regroup at Tazuna's house," Kakashi said.

"Good plan but where is your house," Kurenai asked looking at Tazuna.

"Do you all have maps?" Tazuna asked getting nods from all the jonin.

"Let me mark where my house is on the maps so you can regroup there," Tazuna said as he started marking the maps.

As he was busy with that Asuma asked, "So who is going to take the real Tazuna?"

"I will," Kureai said voting herself.

"No," Kakashi said making Kureai.

"Why not?"

"We need a more seasoned jonin to take him since there are pretty strong ninja looking for him," Kakashi said looking at Guy.

"You or me?" Guy asked.

"I will," Kakashi said getting a nod from Guy in understanding. Kakashi made the three clones and henged them into Tazuna.

"See you guys back at the rendezvous point," Asuma said as they all went in different directions.

**XxXxX-Kakashi's team**

Team 7 where walking down a path toward Tazuna's house when they heard a brushing noise coming toward them. Kakashi's eyes widened, "everyone down!" Kakashi yelled dragging down Tazuna in the process.

Everyone hit the deck as a large steel blade hit right above them. A body appeared next to the large cleaver with a sick smile. "Do you think tricks like that will trick me?" Zabuza said grinning.

"Zabuza of the seven swordsmen. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I came for him," Zabuza said pointing toward Tazuna. Which scared said man shitless.

"What do you want him for?" Kakashi asked.

"That's my own business so will you hand him over peacefully of will I have to take him?" Zabuza asked knowing the answer that was to come.

"We will not hand him over," Kakashi said coldly.

'Just as he said they would say' Zabuza thought.

"I gave you the chance now you will pay for it," Zabuza said.

"You guys protect Tazuna while I take on Zabuza. He is to powerful for you three to take on," Kakashi said as Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in a fierce battle (just like the battle before except for the end and it was Sai and Sasuke that did the trick to release Kakashi). Just as Kakashi was about to incapacitate Zabuza, Zabuza raised his hand to issue a halt.

"You can't stop me now that you are losing Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"I will take my leave now. It was fun but you will see me again I guarantee you," Zabuza said with a grin as he turned into water.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi said out loud as his world went black.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to check on his health.

"He's fine, just blacked out from exhaustion," Sai said walking up to his sensei and lifting an arm around a shoulder as Sasuke did the other.

"Lets get your house before before anyone else tries to get attack us," Sai said as they began the final trek to Tazuna's house.

**XxXxX**

"Where the hell where you!" Kureai yelled as she saw Tazuna and Sakura enter but quieted when she saw the condition of Kakashi.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"We where attacked by man named Zabuza of the seven swordsmen," said Sakura as Sai and Sai went upstairs and laid Kakashi on an unoccupied bed. The reactions from the jonin where that of shock and anger.

"Why is he here?" Asuma said.

"What is going on? And why is this such a bad thing?" Kiba asked.

"Lets hear Kakashi's side of this before we tell you kids anything," Guy said.

It has been 18 hours since Kakashi laid down in that bed until he finally stirred. "So you are finally awake eh?" Asuma said next to a window that was in the room.

"Yeah, what happened since I was out?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing really. Just got the genin working on tree climbing. I'll go get the others and tell them you are awake. They need to hear the story from you," Asuma said as he got up and left.

About 15 minutes later everyone was around Kakashi's bed ready to hear what happened while Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke where standing near the door having been there when it happened.

"You see, what happened when we split up…," Kakashi began as he tolf the rest of the group what happened with the incident with Zabuza.

"So he just up and left? That's weird, normally when one of the seven swordsmen begin a fight they finish it whether he is killed, wins, or is knocked out. What could be going on?" Guy said out loud.

"Yes Tazuna said it was a business man named Gato who has been hiring mercenaries and ninja to take over this island by trade and to stop Tazuna from building this bridge so they can land trade," Kurenai said to Kakashi. "He wants his men to keep fighting until one they kill Tazuna or two they die."

"So why did Zabuza leave without a a fight?" Guy said more to himself than everyone else in the room.

"Maybe there is more than meets the eye," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"What if there is something else going on that we don't know of?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Maybe, we will have to keep an eye open but until then keep training," Kakashi said until he noticed something. "Hey, where is Tenten?"

**XxXxX**

"Going back in there is a waist of my time," Tenten said to herself.

'I got to get stronger' Tenten thought as she entered a field to be greeted by a sight she never thought she would see again. There in the middle of the field stood a figure with a black cloak with red clouds across them.

"Naruto-kun?" Tenten said desperately. Naruto turned to face Tenten. When he fully was turned around Naruto had his sharingan on blazing.

"Is that you Naruto-kun?" Tenten said again taking a step closer to the figure.

Inwardly Naruto was surprised Tenten was here. 'I knew a Kohona team was escorting the bridge builder but I had no idea it was them' Naruto thought staring at Tenten emotionlessly.

"Please Naruto-kun, everyone is here. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, everyone! Please don't leave us again. Don't leave me again," Tenten said whispering the last part.

Naruto heard it nonetheless and knew the emotions behind her words. 'I got to end this conversation now or I will have to knock her out. "I am not really here," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Wh… what?" Tenten asked staring at Naruto as he walked closer.

"This is a dream, you trained to hard and you managed to pass out from the exhaustion," Naruto said stopping less than four inches away than the frightened girl in front of him.

"NO, this can't be. It all feels so real. Please you can't leave me! I love you!" Tenten yelled blushing furiously.

Naruto leaned over and whispered in Tenten's ear "I know," as a clone knocked her out into Naruto's arms that gently put the girl down in the center of the field.

'Well this complicates things. I knew Hinata and Haku had these feelings for me but Tenten? Who's next? Ino? Konan? Man that would be the day.' Naruto thought as his clone went up in smoke and Naruto disappeared from sight.

**XxXxX-1 hour later**

"Tenten!" Neji yelled as he looked around for Tenten.

'Where could she be?' Neji thought as he entered a clearing with a body lying in the center.

"Tenten," Neji yelled as he ran over to check on her. Upon running up to Tenten he noticed she was awake and crying.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked sitting beside the fragile girl beside him.

"I just had possibly the worst and best dream of my life," Tenten said as she continued to look up at the cloudy sky crying.

"Want to talk about it?" Neji asked.

"No, I'll be fine just give me awhile," Tenten said getting up.

"Alright, if you say so. Lets get back to the house. Dinner is almost ready," Neji said getting up with Tenten and walking back to the house.

**XxXxX**

Today is the day of rescanning as everyone was walking to the bridge to get ready for the final fight.

"How do you today is the day?" Kiba asked not completely sure how they know today was the day.

"It will take Zabuza a little while to heal from our fight. He was just as exhausted as I was when we finished so would have taken him a little bit to heal," Kakashi said answering Kiba's question.

When they entered the bridge site they noticed something was off.

"Where are the workers?" Tazuna asked looking around.

"Hello again, I promised you I would be back now wouldn't I?" a familiar voice rang across the bridge.

"Hello Zabuza. Are you by yourself because if you are then you aren't going to win against all of us," Kakashi said trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Of course not. I brought friends me. Some you might have seen before," Zabuza said with a laugh, as he appeared about 15 feet in front of them followed by a Mist hunter ninja, then by the demon brothers.

"Hey remember us?" the younger one said looking strait at Kurenai, making her shiver under his gaze.

After that three Iwa and two Cloud missing-ninja appeared. Finally two people appeared they didn't want to see.

Two Akatsuki members appeared behind the line of missing-ninja before them wearing their traditional black cloaks that go down to their ankles with red clouds and the strew hats that shadow their entire head.

The Kohona ninja where shocked that two Akatsuki members where hired to stop them from building the bridge.

'Looks like Gato has a lot of money to be able to hire two Akatsuki members' thought Kakashi as he pulled up his headband. Nobody knew who the two Akatsuki members where but they where hoping they aren't two in particular.

"Here is the plan I'll go for Zabuza while Sasuke, and Sai go for the Mist hunter. Kurenai's team will go for the Demon brothers. Guy's team will head for the three Iwa ninja and Asuma's team will take out the two Cloud ninja. Sakura will cover Tazuna. Does everyone understand?" Kakashi explained.

"What about the two Akatsuki members? Aren't they going to be the toughest?" Ino asked.

"We will go after them last so we can focus everything on them," Kakashi said eyeing the two Akatsuki members while Sasuke can't wait to battle the Akatsuki.

'That is the organization Itachi and Naruto defected to. If I can beat them then I will be sending a clear message to them that I'm stronger and I _will _kill them' Sasuke thought as he was ready to tear through this Mist ninja head straight to the Akatsuki members.

"Alright everyone you know what to do, GO!" Kakashi yelled and everyone ran to his or her respectful targets while the two Akatsuki members simply stood there watching with interest from under their hats.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Next chapter are the battles but I don't know if you want me to go long with them or short and sweet. I'll try and make the decision over time but until then. Enjoy!


	10. Turn of the Tide

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX-Team 10**

The fighting was intense across the bridge as the two groups continued to engage each other neither wanting to give the other the upper hand.

"Man! These Cloud ninja are tougher than I had expected," Asuma said to his genin team which where having a hard time as well against the two Cloud ninja.

Choji went in for another powered fist. "**Water Spike no jutsu**!" yelled the taller Cloud ninja. Said jutsu made Choji quickly stop and dodge the dangerous spike that was shot at him.

"Damnit! We need to come up with a strategy that will stop these guys!" Choji yelled to Shikamaru and Asuma who where trying to think of one.

"I got it! Everyone on me! I got a plan!" Shikamaru yelled as everyone started to make his way over to his position.

While Shikamaru was explaining his plan his plan to the team he caught something out of the corner of his eye. 'Idiot is going to get himself killed' Shikamaru thought as he continued his explanation of his plan.

**XxXxX-Team 8**

"My genjutsu isn't working," Kurenai told her team after giving her genjutsu another go only for the other brother knock her out of her concentration or jolt the other with chakra.

"Hahaha! Your genjutsu won't work on us now that we got some advice from the two people behind us," said the older brother laughing at their predicament.

"He is right, genjutsu won't work unless we take one of them out or separate them," Kurenai said.

"Well then lets just focus all our fire power on one while keeping the other at bay," Kiba suggested.

"Right, lets get to it then," Kurenai said as she saw someone charging into hells gates. 'What the fuck is he doing?' Kurenai thought as they started their plan to take out the demon brothers.

**XxXxX-Team Guy**

"We can't get close to them as long as they keep throwing up those rock slabs," Lee said as he retreated after being blocked by another rock slab.

"And we can't attack from a distance or they will start rock bullets at us again," Tenten said as she desperately tried thinking of a plan.

"We need to come up with something now or we are screwed," Neji said as he saw them, threw the rock slabs, start the seals for an **Earth Bullet no jutsu**.

"I've got it! But it will push us to the limits," Guy said looking at his students who nodded in approval.

"Alright here's what I've got," Guy said as he started to explain his plan only for him, his students, and the missing-ninja from Iwa to pause as they watched someone run toward the two Akatsuki members. 'Son of a bitch! We need to finish this fast!' Guy thought as he explained his plan to the genin while the Iwa ninja shook their heads and returned their attention back to Guy's Team.

**XxXxX-Kakashi**

'Even though I'm copying his moves it all boils down to a stalemate in the end. What is Zabuza up to? Could it have something to do with the Akatsuki members? It seems like he is just stalling for time' Kakashi thought has the two once again where in kunai sword clash struggling for dominance.

"I know what you are thinking Hatake and you seem to be thinker of the group as well as that kid with pineapple shaped hair," Zabuza said looking into Kakashi's eyes and with a push, pushed back Kakashi signaling the end of that struggle.

"What are you up to? There is something else bigger than Gato going on here isn't there?" Kakashi said, demanding and answer.

"We are getting paid to take out that bridge builder. Nothing more, nothing less," Zabuza said grinning while charging smashing his sword into Kakashi's kunai, making it another power struggle.

Kakashi looked over to see how everyone was doing when he saw a figure charge out of the fray and b-lined it strait toward the Akatsuki members. 'What is he thinking?' Kakashi thought as returned his attention back to Zabuza.

"Looks like your student is a little rash don't you think?" Zabuza said taunting Kakashi.

"We will see," Kakashi said back with a cold glare. 'I need to finish this quick in order to stop Sasuke from getting himself killed'.

**XxXxX-Sasuke and Sai**

'At first chance I will take out those two Akatsuki members and send the message to Naruto and Itachi that I am stronger than they are' Sasuke thought as he fought the Mist ninja who could seem to make ice out of water.

"Look, Sasuke, I know we really don't get along but we need to band together to defeat this enemy because we haven't made any progress and he has made plenty," Sai said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sai like he was crazy. "Like hell I would team up with a dobe like you!" Sasuke said as he saw his chance to attack the Akatsuki members and took it, leaving Sai to take on the Mist hunter ninja.

'Just as Naruto-kun said he would. Now let's put my mission into action' the Mist ninja thought, looking at Sai who was wearing an annoyed face.

**XxXxX-Sasuke**

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed as he charged the Akatsuki members.

'He's hopeless' Naruto thought as Sasuke jabbed his fist at Naruto face which he easily blocked.

Sasuke was getting annoyed at the shorter Akatsuki member. "Why can't I hit you?" Sasuke screamed as he continued his offensive. Which was failing miserably.

Sasuke's fired a few fire jutsu but his offensive came to a halt when the shorter Akatsuki member grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted. Sasuke used this momentum to go for a kick to the top of the head. The shorter Akatsuki member countered this by slamming Sasuke into the ground.

The Akatsuki member lifted him up by the neck until Sasuke was face to face with him. Sasuke could still not see underneath the hat. "Hello, Sasuke," the shorter Akatsuki member said emotionlessly.

At that instant Sasuke knew who it was. "Na… Naruto?" Sasuke strained to say with a fierce anger building in his eyes.

The shorter member of Akatsuki lifted his just a little to reveal his golden eyes with the regular sharingan active. "You bastard! I'll fucking kill you for you've-!" Sasuke screamed but was cut off as a fist smashed into his stomach.

"Your brother told me to give you a message from the both of us," Naruto said as his eyes spun into the fourth level mangekyou sharingan.

"What kind of sharingan is that?" Sasuke gasped as he coughed up some blood from the hit to the stomach.

"One day you will see. Mangekyou sharingan!" Naruto said loud enough for only Deidara, Sasuke, and himself to hear.

"Where am I?" said out loud as he was standing in a world that was black and yellow (imagine the normal mangekyou sharingan world except for the red it is yellow).

"You are in my world now," Naruto said emotionlessly as Sasuke somehow was posted up onto a cross with many Naruto's around him.

"I this world, I control everything. Mass, gravity, even time itself. I control it all. You will spend the next 72 hours here," Naruto said as he stuck a sword into Sasuke's chest.

"You are weak," Naruto said as he stuck another sword into Sasuke.

"Why are you so weak cousin?" Naruto said

"I hate you," Sasuke muttered.

"Foster your hatred cousin, despise me," Naruto said emotionlessly as he stuck another sword into Sasuke's heart.

**XxXxX**

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he blocked another hit from Zabuza's cleaver.

"We'll get him!" Asuma said as him and Ino ran to get Sasuke as Naruto dropped him to the ground and walked back to his partners' side.

"We are going to need more help if we are going to take out these guys!" Asuma yelled over the sound of battle as he got into fighting stance as Ino carried Sasuke back to Sakura Tazuna.

Zabuza glanced over at Haku who seemed to be done with his conversation with Sai. Getting a nod from Haku, Zanuza said, "Let's end this little fight Kakashi. This is getting us nowhere."

Kakashi was surprised but nodded because he knew that this fight was pointless. "Alright but you must tell me who you are working for because I know you aren't working for Gato anymore, aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I don't work for Gato anymore, I work for those two over there," Zabuza said pointing toward the two Akatsuki members.

"Then you are our enemies! We are currently trying to find one of our ninja's that defected from to that organization!" Kakashi yelled getting angry.

"Hehe… you'll see what happens in a few seconds Zabuza said dissolving into water as Haku did the same over by Sai.

'What is he talking about?' Kakashi thought as he and Sai dashed over to Asuma who was sweating bullets in front of the two Akatsuki members, alone. As Kakashi made his way over to Asuma he saw Guy's team all lying on the ground exhausted from the battle and three dead Iwa ninja. Choji was also knocked out as well as Shikamaru as he stood up shakily.

"Looks like we are you only backup Asuma," Kakashi said as he looked at Sai. 'What was Sai talking about to the Mist ninja?' Kakashi thought.

"Do you think this is enough?" Asuma asked.

"Do you want me to tell the truth or lie about it?" Kakashi asked.

"I see," Asuma said looking down at the ground.

"We will have to hold them off until Guy's team can stand again then we will be able to beat them," Kakashi said, brightening Asuma up a little.

"Right we can at least do that," Asuma said looking forward again.

"Your charges aren't enough to blow the bridge, correct?" Naruto said from under his hat still looking forward.

"Correct, the bombs won't blow the bridge, yeah," Deidara said a little saddened from under his hat as well, both looking at the desperate ninja in front of them.

"Good," Naruto said.

"Play it defensively until the rest of the group is able to fight again or Kurenai's team is done with the Demon Brothers. We can't let them-," Kakashi explained until he was cut off.

"We don't want to fight," Naruto said to the ninja in front of them.

"What are you talking about? You work for Gato so you are paid to kill Tazuna," Asuma yelled back.

"Wrong, we came here on our own will, yeah," Deidara said.

"Then why are you here and why did you knock out one of ninja?" Kakashi replied.

"We knocked him out because he attacked us. So we retaliated," Naruto said emotionlessly.

'Where have I heard that voice from?' Kakashi thought.

"You still didn't explain why you are here," Kakashi demanded.

At that moment a short pudgy man could be seen at the edge of the fog at the back of the unfinished bridge. "They are here because I paid that organization a shitload of money bring out two of their members. That's why they are," Gato said smiling.

"But I can't give them the money because by the end of this they to will be dead as well," Gato said as the wind blew away the fog behind him to reveal 150 mercenaries.

"We won't let you control our country any longer Gato!" Inari said as the island populace gathered onto the bridge.

"As you can see," Naruto said still facing Kakashi, "I we are on the same side in all this."

"So it seems," Kakashi said not liking the idea of teaming up with them.

The two Akatsuki members turned to face Gato and his men as Kurenai and Hinata walked next Kakashi, Asuma, and Sai. "We heard the whole thing. At least we don't have to face the two crazy guys," Kurenai said.

"And we have the whole village behind us so we should do okay," Asuma gaining confidence now that the two Akatsuki members are fighting with them.

"Remember Asuma, strength in numbers," Kakashi said looking at the backs of the Akatsuki members.

"We can change that, yeah," Deidara said he took off his hat and sealed it into his cloak as Naruto did the same.

"Naruto!" the group that was still up gasped.

"Do it," Naruto commanded to Deidara who nodded.

Clay birds shot out the concrete of the bridge everywhere in the back half of the mercenaries. The birds went up to about waist level then exploding killing or wounding all in that area.

"Kill them damnit! I want those two dead!" Gato screamed as he ran past the other half of the mercenaries.

"Let's go get our dinner boys!" said a mercenary as they all charged the two Akatsuki members.

"**Amida sharingan**!" Naruto yelled, as everything seemed to slow down. Naruto quickly went to each of the mercenaries and slit their throats before stopping in front of Gato and once again he felt this weird sensation in the back of his eyes.

To everyone else that was there, it seemed as if Naruto flew forward at amazing speed and stopped in front of Gato with mercenaries that was left have their throats cut open.

"H… how?" Gato asked frightened.

"**Chidori**!" Naruto yelled as his hand lit up in red lightning with his eyes straining a little more before running it threw Gato's chest.

As Gato slid off Naruto's arm Kakashi yelled "Where did you learn that?"

Naruto turned around with his fifth level mangekyou sharingan on before it too slid away into his normal ocean blue eyes. He seemed to have blood running down his eyes and also seemed to be on the verge of blacking out.

"You taught me it Kakashi," Naruto said grinning before falling forward with Deidara catching him.

"Good show Naruto, mission complete," Deidara whispered.

By now everyone was up, except for Sasuke, and had watched the fight that happened between the two Akatsuki members with the large crowd still there. Everyone started cheering. "Were free!" Someone yelled.

"Who are those two people?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"They are both from an organization known as Akatsuki and the only one I know is the shorted one that killed Gato," Kakashi said.

"Hmm… interesting. I think I'll go speak to them," Tazuna said as he started to walk toward the two battered men.

"Wait let us escort you. They are both dangerous missing ninja," Asuma said walk up Tazuna.

"No, they aren't dangerous. They just freed this land so I doubt they will attack me and besides I need to speak with them alone," Tazuna said as he continued forward.

As Tazuna walked up to the heroes of this land Deidara was supporting Naruto with Naruto's arm slung over Deidara's shoulder. "Thank you for what you did here today," Tazuna said.

"It's no problem. We didn't want to get involved in all this but it had to happen, yeah," Deidara said.

"You guys aren't the evil organization everyone says you guys, are you?" Tazuna said.

"Well some of us aren't but there are some that are, yeah," Deidara said as Naruto began to awake.

"What is your name? I already know Naruto's name from the ninja back there," Tazuna asked pointing to the Kohona ninja that where watching them closely.

"My name is Deidara, missing ninja from Iwa, yeah," Deidara said, as Naruto was now able to support himself. The blood from his eyes now dried.

"Well, if you guys want you can stay here while you guys heal," Tazuna offered loudly for everyone to hear. The crowd cheered in agreement as the Kohona ninja wanted to see Naruto some more.

"I'm sorry but we must leave. We are needed else where," Naruto said emotionlessly, eyes still twitching from the pain of going up to another level in his mangekyou sharingan. The crowd and the ninja seemed to dampen at this.

"Well you guys are welcome anytime. We will forward for a safe return," Tazuna said brightening the crowd.

"Thank you," said Naruto as the left in a swirl of leaves.

**XxXxX**

They where far enough away to speak without anyone hearing them. "Well your plan worked, yeah," Deidara said as they met at the rendezvous point.

"Well did everything go okay?" Halu asked a little worried about what happened to Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, mission completed. Thank you for the help," Naruto said as he tossed a bag of money to Zabuza.

"Thanks, but there is something I need to speak to you about," Zabuza asked.

"Hmm…?" Naruto said waiting for an answer.

"I know what you and Itachi are doing that organization and me Haku want to help," Zabuza said looking at strait into Naruto's eyes.

"Fine, we need more people, so far we only have four," Naruto said.

"Four? Who are the other two?" Haku asked.

"Deidara here and…" Naruto said.

**XxXxX**

Everyone was still on the bridge after the fight, talking and laughing about how their lives are going to be easier now that Gato is taken out of the picture. 'You planned this whole thing didn't you Naruto?' Shikamaru and Kakashi thought as Tenten approached Guy.

"Well you where right Guy-sensei," Tenten said as she leaned on the railing that Guy was standing next to.

"Right about what?" Guy asked confused.

"That the next time we saw Naruto-kun he would be on our side," Tenten said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see that Naruto isn't completely evil. Even if it was by accident," Guy said looking up at the sky as the fog started to dissipate.

"Lets go talk with the villagers and see how much they are enjoying themselves," Tenten said as she sprinted toward the crowd.

"I know hat I am going to name the bridge!" Tazuna yelled across the crowd getting their attention immediately.

"What is it going to be called," Kiba asked.

"The great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna yelled as the crowd went wild.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I'm trying to get some of Naruto's other abilities into the mix so I hope you all like it!


	11. Home Territory

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry for the late update. A lot of things have been changing in my personal life so, my bad. But, I still got the chapter up so, cheers!

Beta'ed by Anomie86.

**XxXxX**

"Well done, Naruto," Pain praised the blonde in his office in the rain country.

"Thank you, Leader-sama."

"I have another mission for you," Pain said as he pulled out a scroll.

"When does the mission start?" Naruto asked while grabbing the scroll.

"All the information is inside," Pain said with a smirk on his face. Oh how he loved to torture the young blonde.

"What! Does it have to be on _that_ date?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, sorry but everyone else is out on a mission, and your teammate will be Kisame," Pain informed the teen, noticing a twitch from Naruto.

"I guess we haven't gotten him yet?" Pain inquired.

"No, but we will soon. Just needs a bit more work until he will crack," Naruto answered with a slight upturn on the corners of his lips.

"Then this mission should be a perfect chance for you then," Pain said with an evil grin on his face.

**XxXxX-1 week until Chunin exams**

"So, are you guys taking a shot at the chunin exams?" Kiba asked as Team 7, 8, 9, and Gai walked toward the BBQ restaurant they always went to. Everyone nodded in reply.

'It's strange that Team 7 started coming with us, they never wanted to before and now they are part of the group,' Shikamaru thought as they entered the restaurant.

"This year is going to be tough because of all the new ninja coming in," Choji inferred.

"Yup, but we'll be ready for them!" Kiba declared.

"Shikamaru, do you have any information on the other genin that are going to compete?" Ino questioned.

"I heard there are strong genin teams coming in from the sand and sound villages," Shikamaru informed her.

"When we become chunin, what are we going to do?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"Getting cocky, eh?" Sakura remarked with a grin across her face.

"No! But if we do become chunin what are we going to do first?" Tenten queried while blushing from embarrassment.

"I never really thought about that," Lee confessed.

"I will continue to train in order to try to bring Naruto-kun back to our village," Hinata declared with surprising conviction.

"I will too!" Tenten proclaimed, this initiated nods from everyone else in the group, except for Sasuke.

'I will kill that bastard; I hate him even more than Itachi! I will make sure he burns in the deepest part of hell!' Sasuke roared inside of his mind.

"When did you start to like Naruto, Sakura?" Ino marveled.

"Well… ever since the Wave mission, when Kakashi pulled me to the side and told me what his life has been like. And how the way I treated him the academy just made his life worse. It was because of people like me that he left. I hope that he forgives me," Sakura revealed.

"If you tell him like that, then I'm sure he will," Hinata supported.

"Well I think we better get going before it gets dark," Neji manifested while he got up.

"Alright, we'll see each other again at the chunin exams," Choji proclaimed as they all split up and went off to their own homes.

**XxXxX**

Naruto was traveling to the rendezvous point where he was supposed to meet Kisame. Upon entering the clearing Naruto saw his temporary teammate leaning against a tree with his hat on. "You are Kisame, I presume?" Naruto asked with his emotionless mask set up.

"And you are Naruto? Wow, you act so similar Itachi! Emotionless, calculating, and you have a weird sharingan as well," Kisame remarked, seeing Naruto's golden sharingan.

"This works out great then. I already have some experience working with a sharingan user so we should be able to work well with each other," Kisame conjectured.

"Seems so," Naruto uttered in his monotone voice.

"What is our mission then? Leader-sama said to get the mission information from you when we met up."

"Our mission is to steal a scroll that is of high value to a certain group of people. The mission begins in six weeks time so we should scout out the area before the mission starts."

"Ok, you lead," Kisame said as they both disappeared from the clearing.

**XxXxX-Day of the chunin exams**

The four genin teams met at the front of the exam building so they could enter together.

"I wish for you to challenge you to a fight," Lee confronted Sasuke. "I would be honored to face an Uchiha."

"Fine, if you don't mind losing," Sasuke retorted.

They faced off with the other genins watching, most were thinking it was a bad idea. Lee disappeared from view only to reappear behind Sasuke and kick him in the back. Sasuke went skidding across the ground, finally coming to a stop when he hit the wall. Sasuke soon got up and charged Lee, doing a round house kick aimed at the others' head. Lee quickly grabbed the attacking leg and, using the momentum, threw Sasuke into the air. Lee then jumped up and started to wrap bandages around the helpless Uchiha only to be stopped when Gai's fist smashed into Lee's face.

"You shouldn't even think of using that technique on a comrade!" Gai bellowed furiously.

"Sorry Gai-sensei, I got caught in the moment," Lee apologized while getting up.

"I hope to never see such disobedience from you again," Gai asserted before leaving the group to continue their way up to the stairs.

Once getting to the second flight of stairs they noticed the numbers on the sign had a genjutsu over it. The group silently moved past only for Sasuke to say, "You're not fooling anyone".

Sai slapped Sasuke over the head. "Dumb-ass, they were trying to thin out the numbers for us. Now the people behind us know about it as well," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Hn," was the Uchiha's only reply before going on ahead of the group, with rest following soon after.

"Is this what you to put up with everyday?" Ino interjected Team 7.

Sakura and Sai both sighed at the same time. "Unfortunately," Sai orated, shaking his head.

Once at the top of the stairs they were met by Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura blurted out, running forward.

"Yo," the perverted man greeted.

"Are you here to check if we would show up?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, well good luck. I have a mission I need to get to so I might not see you guys for a while. See you guys later," Kakashi dismissed himself before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was weird," Sai remarked.

"Whatever, let's get going," Kiba proclaimed before opening the doors to the exam room. Only to be met by the eyes many enemy shinobi.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Shikamaru mumbled.

**XxXxX**

"We have been scouting this damned village for days! Why can't we just move in there now and take the damn thing!" Kisame whined. Over the past couple of weeks Naruto and Kisame have been getting close and are now good friends. Just like Kisame's relationship with Itachi, Kisame leaves most of the thinking to Naruto. This is what sprouted a great friendship between the two.

"We have to wait until the time for the mission to start to actually do anything," Naruto explained.

"Well I still don't see why we can't just go in there with guns blazing," The blue man complained.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. 'Why do I get stuck with this idiot?'

**XxXxX-Preliminaries **

"So, what exactly happened to Sasuke?" Neji interrogated as they walked toward the meeting room.

"Some guy from the village hidden in the grass bit him on the neck and then he started to change. He really started to scare me," Sakura answered, shuddering from the image of this new Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru hummed, trying to figure out a reason as to why all this happened.

"Well whatever the reason we still have the finals on our hands so let's get to it!" Choji exclaimed.

The Konoha genin walked up to the third Hokage with many jounin beside him. All the teams were standing in lines.

'Most of the teams that passed are from the Leaf' the Third thought.

"All right, the next part of the exam will-" the Hokage began only to be cut off by a ninja who seemed to have an illness.

"Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama but there is too many genin to start the finals. We are going to have preliminaries first before actually start the finals," Hayate interjected.

"If you say so, then we will be holding preliminaries," the Third announced.

"If your name is shown on the screen, then it will be your turn to fight," Hayate said.

The screen went to life as the screen randomly chose two ninja. "Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi please stay, and the rest of you please go on the stands to watch the match," Hayate ordered while coughing in bursts.

The rest of the preliminaries went, as they should, except for Sai beating Kiba being the only difference. The winners were standing in a straight line in front of Hayate as, one by one, the genin walked up to the box picking out whom they will be going up against. The pairings will be just like canon, except Sai is facing off against Neji.

**XxXxX-Day of the finals**

"So, today is the day, huh?" Asuma announced, looking into the sky.

"Yeah, I hope everyone does well," Kurenai desired while they both walked down a busy street during lunchtime. Most people where on break and where hurrying to a get a bite to eat before they had to return to work.

As they were walking down the street, something caught their eye, two figures drinking tea in a restaurant, in particular. The only reason the pair caught their eyes was because of the cloths they were wearing. They were both wearing black cloaks that started at their noses and went all the way down to the ground and hats that covered their faces, making it impossible to determine their identity.

"Did you see those guys?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"Yeah, we should follow them and see what they are up to," Asuma suggested as they took to the roofs.

The duo soon got up and left the restaurant, they then started to make their way to the more isolated part of the village. Kakashi passed them, but he was so caught up in reading his orange book that he didn't notice the strange pair. As soon as they entered an area that had no other people in it, the leaf jounin decided to make their presence known.

"What do the Akatsuki want in the Leaf Village?" Kurenai demanded as they shushined in front of the criminals, blocking their path.

"It has been awhile Asuma-san, Kurenai-san," the shorter Akatsuki member greeted.

"How do you know our names?" Kurenai was irritated with them already.

"Well, these ninja are a couple of hot heads now aren't they?" the taller Akatsuki member remarked.

"You haven't answered our question yet," Asuma interjected.

"We won't answer your question," the taller one replied.

"Then at least tell us who you guys are," Asuma ordered. The smaller Akatsuki member simply took off his hat and sealed it into the sleeve of his cloak.

"Na… Naruto?!" Kurenai stuttered out.

"Well it looks like you all know each other so I guess I should introduce myself as well," the taller Akatsuki member proposed, taking off his hat and sealing it away as well.

"You're Kisame Hoshigaki. You're wanted for committing crimes with the seven Swordsmen of the Mist and trying to assassinate the Mizukage with said organization. You're now known as a S-class missing-ninja in the bingo book. What are two doing here?" Asuma interrogated, knowing Naruto didn't come here to pay them a visit.

"Please do not interfere with our affairs," Naruto requested emotionlessly with his normal sharingan blazing.

"You came here for a reason so either tell us or we'll make you," Asuma threatened. Kisame had his hand on his sword, ready to attack.

"It looks like we have no option other than to fight you then," Naruto resolved as Kisame raced forward slashing his sword at Kurenai. Asuma blocked the sword with his trench knifes, but he felt a little more weak.

"What are you doing?" Asuma questioned as realization hit him. "It's draining my chakra!"

"Just now figuring it out?" Kisame laughed as Asuma pushed the sword off him and backed up. While this was going on, Kurenai was putting a genjutsu on Naruto.

Kurenai pulled Naruto against a tree with thick branches wrapped around him. Kurenai put a kunai to Naruto's neck. "You lose," Kurenai claimed while still attached to the tree.

Before she could do anything the tree went up in black flames and was being burnt alive while still stuck to the tree. "Your genjutsu is at too low of a level to affect me," Naruto stated emotionlessly as he made one handed seals and made a shadow clone that shot off into the distance.

Just then Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and Kisame with kunai to their backs along with one helping a staggering Kurenai. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi inquired from behind Naruto.

"Just came for a pickup," Naruto responded, not moving an inch.

"What are you picking up?" Kakashi pressed.

"Nothing of your concern," Naruto answered emotionlessly.

"It wouldn't be Sasuke, would it?" Kakashi demanded, trying to break him.

"My weak cousin is not what came here for," Naruto replied coldly.

"Then what did you come here for?" Kakashi asked, knowing that he wouldn't get the answer.

"None of your concern, Kisame we must finish this and be on our way. We have a schedule to keep," Naruto mandated as another Naruto appeared behind the Kakashi that was behind him and destroyed the clone with a kunai to the back.

"Of course," Kisame affirmed, smiling as a water clone shot toward Asuma. Kakashi's clone jumped forward and blocked the advance only to be cut down by another clone. The three Konoha ninja regrouped in the river that they where next to, and Naruto jumped over to Kisame. All the remaining clones either went up in smoke or splashed into the water.

"We didn't come here to start a war, this will end now," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Everyone, look at his feet, now!" Kakashi yelled as he closed his regular eye and kept his sharingan eye open.

"What? Why?" Asuma asked.

"Naruto is about to activate his Mangekyou sharingan. If he has achieved the fifth level of his sharingan then he is possibly one of the strongest shinobi in the world, the only thing keeping him from that title is the training that goes with it, and I'm sure he's been training with Itachi for a while now, so be on your guard," Kakashi warned in a frightened tone.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the fifth level Mangekyou sharingan. Just then Kisame was blown back to the other side of the river by a green blur but stopped when Naruto blocked the punch aimed at his head. 'I might be able to read guys movements but that doesn't mean I can take one of those heavy blows. This is bad, I need to end this before any more come.' Naruto thought as stared at Gai, waiting for the spandex clad man to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry guys I have reinforcements on the way here, so all we need to do is keep them occupied until they arrive," Gai told the other jounin while looking at Naruto's feet as Kisame walked up beside Naruto.

"This is getting out of hand," Kisame heeded as a clone of Narutos' appeared beside Naruto and handed him a scroll that read "Forbidden scroll: Leaf village".

"So that's what you where after!" Kakashi concluded angrily.

"Yes, and now that our distraction is complete, shouldn't you guys have a genin team to cheer for? **Amida sharingan**!" Naruto shouted as the jounin's worlds went black from being knocked out by being thrown into four separate trees on the opposite side of the river.

"Mission completed. Let's get out of here," Naruto commanded as they unsealed their hats and jumped away.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Again sorry for the late update. Hope you all enjoyed that last chapter!


	12. A New Ally

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Due to certain circumstances the beta reader has quit betaing my stories. She has her own reasons for doing this so do not yell at her for it. I'll still keep up the stories though but they won't be betaed until I find another. So deal with the errors until then! Hope you all like the chapter! ^^

**XxXxX**

"Why are we still here? Lets leave before those ANBU catch us, then we WILL have a war on our hands," Kisame said as Naruto and Kisame jumped from roof to roof trying to find a place to hide.

"Here, take this," Naruto said handing the scroll to Kisame. "I need to check up on something so meet me at the clearing 1 mile from here."

"Why are you doing this?" Kisame asked, not wanting to split up. He liked being around the blonde.

"Trust me," Naruto said disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"It's not you I don't trust. It's this damn village I don't trust," Kisame whispered before shooting off toward the clearing.

**XxXxX**

"Begin!" Kayate said as Sai and Neji started to battle.

"You aren't going to be able to defeat me," Neji as he got into ready position.

"Sure I can. I can change my fate just like Naruto can," Sai said also getting into ready position.

"The only person that has defied fate was Naruto and I don't see you doing what he has accomplished," Neji growled as he charged Sai.

Sai started to draw tigers on his scroll making them become life like. The tigers shot toward Neji trying to stop Neji's advance. Neji sliced them in half with a kunai as he continued to run toward Sai, never missing a beat. Sai and Neji clashed with Neji's kunai trying to gain the advantage.

"What do you mean 'What Naruto has accomplished'?" Sai asked while they where still in the power struggle.

Neji pushed Sai off sending both genin's skidding back a couple of feet. "Naruto is the only one I know that has defied fate like he has. He was supposed to be the dead last from the vary beginning but over time we became friends but that doesn't change the fact the he was dead last. When Naruto left the village with Itachi, and my team had to bring him back, I saw that he was no dead last. Even on the bridge, he killed many mercenaries in less than five seconds," Neji said laughing near the end confusing Sai and many of the people in the stands.

"And I thought he was a dead last," Neji whispered.

"So, why can't I achieve that level?" Sai asked glaring.

"It is simply impossible for any of us to take him on now. Until we have a decent time to train then we might be able face him again," Neji said as he again charges at Sai.

Neji ended up beating Sai into a pulp after a rather rude comment about Naruto. All the battles happened as they where with Sasuke still being late. The time has come for Sasukes battle with Gaara and Sasuke was still nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is that bastard!" Kiba yelled, getting really angry that Sasuke isn't there.

"I'm sure he'll show up just on time like Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, a little nervous that Sasuke is this late.

Up in the Hokage's quarters the two Hokages where having a grand time watching the matches until an ANBU appeared behind the Leaf Hokage an whispered into his ear, "We have problem. It seems two Akatsuki members stole the Forbidden scroll from our archives."

"This is unfortunate. Get a couple of ANBU teams together and get back that scroll," the Third whispered back getting a nod from the ANBU before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Just as the time was five seconds from being up Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the center field in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi looking badly beat up.

"Just in time!" Lee cried out as the other jonins walked up to their students, also looking beat up.

"What happened to you guys?" Ino asked, looking at all of their sensei's condition.

"Oh, it was nothing," Guy said shaking his hands in front of him.

"Well, alright but you guys need to tell us later," Tenten said before turning back to the fight that was to happen.

"Now that Sasuke has arrived we can start our battle between Sasuke Uchiha (getting cheers from a section of the crowd), and Sabaku no Gaara (getting cheers from another section of the crowd).

"Begin," Kayate yelled as he jumped back.

Sasuke took the offensive and charged Gaara sending kicks and punches only for Gaara's sand to block every attack. Sasuke backed off and decided it was time to try something he copied from a teammate. Sasuke stood up and put a hand behind his back with his other hand outstretched in front of him.

"Hey! That's my style," Lee yelled. Sasuke shot forewords at an incredible speed. The next thing Gaara knew he was kicked in the side, sending him skidding across the field.

'So, he is using that other guys technique but, I must kill him! Mother says so!' Gaara thought as he shot sand across the field toward Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the sand attack and sprinted toward Gaara only for Gaara's sand to block the kick and shoves Sasuke back. Sand started to surround Gaara and pack into a thick sphere.

"Damnit Gaara, you can't use that technique yet," Temari whispered. 'I wish Gaara wouldn't be like this.'

Sasuke looked at the sphere of sand with his two tomoe sharingan to try and see what Gaara was up to. Sasuke threw a kunai at the sphere only for it to bounce off. 'Hmm… well if that didn't work I'll have to try other tactics,' Sasuke thought as he charged the sand sphere.

As soon as he was close enough sand spikes shot out of the sphere toward Sasuke, cutting him on the leg. Sasuke jumped back to his original spot and thought this whole ordeal over when an idea struck him. Sasuke ran to the top of the wall and started to unclip his arm restraints. As soon as they where off he started to charge up an attack that had loud chirping sounds.

"Kakashi, why did you teach that to him?" Guy asked.

"I knew he had to go up against Gaara and I also knew of his famous defense so I thought Sasuke would need a technique that would penetrate said defense," Kakashi explained as Sasuke started to run down the wall. Sasuke was almost to the sphere when spikes started to stick out of it. The spikes cut Sasuke up but didn't stop him from penetrating the sand with his Chidori.

There was a blood curling scream as the Gaara from inside of the sphere started to yell, "What is this warm stuff? It's blood!" Gaara screamed from the inside of the sphere as Sasuke desperately tried to yank his hand out of the sand.

**XxXxX**

As the onlookers watched the match, an Akatsuki member appeared in front of the Leaf Hokage. The two ninja behind said Hokage where surprised to see an Akatsuki member in front of them and readied themselves for an attack.

"I have some info that Leader-sama wanted delivered," the cloaked ninja said as he tossed a scroll to the Hokage only for one of the ninja to catch said scroll.

"Let me see the scroll," the Hokage said.

"But what if it's a trap?" the ninja asked still glaring at the Akatsuki.

"Let me see it," the Hokage said standing up and grabbing the scroll and sitting back down. Also noticing the Sand Hokage was sweating bullets.

Once the Third opened the scroll and read the contents. His eyes widened. "Is this true?" the Third asked.

"Yes," the Akatsuki member said simply.

"How can I trust you?" the Hokage asked quirking an eyebrow.

The Akatsuki member lifted up his hat just enough for only the Hokage to see his eyes. He met by a pair of golden sharingan eyes. "This is why," Naruto said pulling his hat back down.

"Right," the Hokage said as he turned to the match after hearing a horrible scream from the sand sphere in the center of the stage.

"Looks like you have problem," Naruto said looking at Gaara as the sand started to fall onto him.

"Yeah, why couldn't you get this info to me earlier?" the Third asked.

"Had a little trouble getting here," Naruto said as the Hokage remembered how beat up Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai where.

"I see," the Third said.

"Lets make a deal, I'll take care of Gaara if you let me out safely," Naruto said emotionlessly.

The Third sighed while thinking. "Fine, but you owe me," the Third said.

Naruto nodded and jumped down to the stage. Orochimaru had the kunai to the Thirds neck as soon as Naruto jumped off the ledge.

"That scared of your old organization, huh?" the Third said grinning.

Orochimaru started to laugh as the sound four knocked out the ninja that where guarding him. "If you had any idea who where in that organization then you would be to."

**XxXxX**

Sasuke was staring at Gaara in awe as the sand started to fall around him.

"Wha… what are you," Sasuke said as he started to back up.

"You are all the same. Everyone is the same and starts to fear me. Well I'll teach you how scary I can become!" Gaara yelled as he ran at Sasuke, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke at that time.

Gaara skidded to a complete stop only a few inches away from the cloaked ninja. "Move or I'll kill you," Gaara said as he started to take on more demonic voice.

"I understand," Naruto said.

"You understand what?" Gaara said.

"How it feels to be what you are."

"How? You don't know the pain, the loneliness, the sadness of being what I am!" Gaara yelled as he started to cry.

"I do. I have lived the same life as you have," Naruto said taking off his hat while still in the close proximity.

"How?" Gaara asked still crying.

Naruto unbuttoned his cloak and lifted up his shirt to show the seal that was on his stomach. "I also have a bijuu sealed into me," Naruto said pulling his shirt back down and buttoning his cloak back up.

Everyone in the stands that was from the village was surprised that the demon container was back. The villagers where starting to get angry that he dared to come back to their village. Sasuke was furious that Naruto interrupted his match and for all the things he has done to him. 'He will die!' Sasuke thought as he charged up another Chidori.

"I thought I was alone, but now I have found someone like me," Gaara whispered. Then he did something his brother and sister thought they would ever see. Gaara smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally happy but I need to g-," Naruto said but was interrupted when a Chidori was plunged through his stomach.

"No," Gaara whispered as Naruto slid off Sasukes arm.

Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear. 'I finally did it! I killed him! Now all that's left is Itachi and-,' but was cut from his thoughts when what he thought was Naruto melted into blood.

"What?" Sasuke and Gaara said in unison as Sasukes world went black.

Naruto was seen standing behind Sasuke with his hand where Sasukes neck was. "You are to predicable," Naruto said emotionlessly.

Gaara shot toward Naruto and tackled him to the ground hugging him. "I thought you where dead," Gaara said crying into Naruto's cloak.

Naruto was confused. Wasn't Gaara supposed to be cold and heartless?

"It's fine. Someone like him can't hurt me," Naruto said patting Gaara on the back hesitantly.

"Now that I know that someone else is out there I don't want to lose them," Gaara said getting up as well as Naruto.

"I hate to hurt your feelings but I need to go," Naruto said as he turned around to leap off only for Gaara to grab his sleeve.

"I don't want to stay here. Please let me come with you," Gaara pleaded.

Naruto turned around and looked Gaara in the eye. "If you come with me then you will be subjected to more hate than you will ever imagine," Naruto said.

"That's fine, as long as I'm with you then I will make it," Gaara said smiling his second smile as he slashed through the center of his headband. 'What is this warm feeling in my stomach?' Gaara thought.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Lets get going before we get caught in all this mess," Naruto said as the two jinchuuriki jumped onto the nearest roof and to the rendezvous point.

'So, this is the path he has chosen. At least Gaara has found someone like himself' Temari thought as she watched Gaara jump off onto the roof while the genjutsu was being placed onto all of the villagers.

'What is going on?' Kakashi thought as the genjutsu was placed on all the people who couldn't release it. Just as all the ninja released the genjutsu the attack was sprung and everyone was in combat.

As everyone was combating their own battles Kakashi was able to back up into the corner where four genin where guarding themselves from attack and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sasuke get up and follow Naruto. The four that where in the corner where Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"You guys are going to have follow Sasuke and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He is in over his head," Kakashi explained as he dodged a stray kunai.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said sighing as the four genin jumped off to stop Sasuke and hopefully talk to Naruto.

**XxXxX**

Naruto and Gaara appeared in a clearing with another person that was wearing another cloak just like Naruto.

"Who is that," Kisame asked as he took off his hat and sealed it away.

"Gaara, meet Kisame. Kisame, Gaara," Naruto said emotionlessly.

Gaara scooted toward Naruto slightly at the mention of his name. 'Why is he getting so shy?' Naruto thought.

"Ok… well what did you do?" Kisame asked.

"Just had to make a delivery is all," Naruto said simply.

"Another thing. How did you manage to get him to come along? I thought we ad enough people?" Kisame asked glancing at Gaara.

"No, we could always use more people but while we are on the fact of Gaara," Naruto said tackling Gaara to the ground and pinning him there. Naruto lifted Gaara's shirt to show his stomach and seal. Gaara had a dark red blush on his cheeks as Naruto started to trace more lines onto the seal. Then the impossible happened; the screaming in his head stopped.

"What did you do?" Gaara stammered out as Naruto got off of Gaara with Gaara still lying on the ground.

"I configured your seal so the damn raccoon would shut up," Naruto said as he sensed a chakra signature approaching.

"Do you sense it to?" Kisame said as they looked toward the direction where it was coming from.

"Why is he so stupid?" Naruto said shaking his head with his normal sharingan still on since Kisame and him entered the village. Just as he finished his sentence Sasuke jumped into the clearing with his two tomoed sharingan on.

"You bastard! You took away my fight and then you make a fool of me in front of the entire village? Why do you do this to me?" Sasuke yelled in anger.

Naruto said nothing back as he stared into Sasuke's eyes with emotionless mask still on ever since he left the base. 'Hmm… there are four more chakra signatures coming this way. I don't want to fight them all so I think I better make this quick' Naruto thought.

"I will kill you for revenge of my entire clan!" Sasuke yelled, as he was about to charge was stopped when sand smacked him in the stomach sending skidding across the ground.

As Sasuke stood back up he looked at Gaara in anger. "No one talks about Naruto-kun like that!" Gaara said in anger.

"Since you never got the chance to finish your fight Sasuke I think it is only fair for you finish it before you get to me," Naruto said backing up as well as Kisame.

The two stood off in the center of the clearing until Sasuke dashed at Gaara. Just as Sasuke was mid way there the four genin jumped down onto the other side of the clearing from the two Akatsuki members.

Sand shot from the ground cutting Sasuke on the thigh but Sasuke managed to get a quick punch in before leaping back. Sakura started to go forward to help Sasuke but was stopped by Neji with a hand on the shoulder.

"He must learn how to fight a battle and finish it before we can help him," Neji said as they watched the battle. Shikamaru was watching Naruto intently to see his next move and try to figure out what kept him in the shadows for all this time.

As the battle raged on it seemed that Gaara was losing due to the loss of the orders that was always yelling in his head. Gaara was now lying on the ground looking up at the sky. Sasule was approaching him with a kunai in hand. 'Is he really going to do what I think he going to do?' Sakura thought as Sasuke continued to walk toward Gaara.

'This is what I disserve for not being able to fight with my own strength' Gaara thought as he awaited the pain to come and wash over him.

Everyone watched as Sasuke bent over and put the kunai to Gaara's neck. Just as Sasuke was about to cut he was stopped when a red lighting shot across the ground and air and struck Sasuke directly.

Sasuke was barely able to stay awake to see what happens next. Naruto made three clones and stationed them between Sasuke and the genin. Kisame and the real Naruto approached the two that where on the ground. Kisame picked up Gaara as Naruto stood over Sasuke.

"Why? Why can't I kill you?" Sasuke managed to get out as he looked up at Naruto and his fifth level mangekyou sharingan.

"You haven't enough hate foolish cousin," Naruto said before punching Sasuke in the face knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the four genin that where watching the battle from the other side of the clearing. "So I guess you are the clean up crew?" Naruto said.

Neji shook his head as they went through the plan they have been discussing while the battle between Gaara and Sasuke was going on. "You gave us enough time to come up with the perfect strategy to defeat you while we where watching the battle," Neji said as Hinata, Sakura, and himself charged the three clones.

"Kisame, get Gaara out of here. I'll take care of these weaklings," Naruto said as he watched the three genin fight his clones. Kisame nodded and shot off into the forest.

As the three clones started to disappear the only ones left in the field was a knocked out Sasuke, three tired bunch of genin, and Shikamaru. "So lets see your plan then," Naruto said as he noticed that all of them where looking at his legs. Just as he said that Sakura threw two kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught one of the kunai and with it, sliced the other down the middle.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked as he noticed that he wasn't able to move.

"Kage mane success," Shikamaru said as he lifted his arms to test. Neji quickly shot forwards and started to close all of Naruto's chakra points.

"Well it looks like we out smarted you Naruto," Neji said smiling.

'Well it looks like he wasn't all that complicated after all but man was it hard trying to hold him still' Shikamaru thought as he leaned against a tree.

'No, No, NO! I will not let this happen! But, what can I do? All my chakra points are closed and there is know way to reopen them' Naruto thought as he was lay there on the ground. Naruto could hear the faint cheering from the four that defeated him.

'Why couldn't I use my mangekyou sharingan? I could have won it in less than a second. I couldn't even read their moves? Now that the fox is almost gone I can't use his chakra to reopen my points either' Naruto thought in defeat.

'**I made it so you couldn't use your mangekyou sharingan**' Kyuubi said in the back of his mind.

'Why did you do something like that?' Naruto asked.

'**I wanted to demonstrate one my gifts that I am leaving behind**' Kyuubi said grinning.

'Well what is it? I really need to get out of this mess' Naruto thought.

'**Simply focus your chakra to crush through those blockade and you will see**' Kyuubi explained.

'All right, but you said one. What else is there?'

'**All in due time kit. Now lets get out of here**' Kyuubi said as Naruto started to focus his chakra. Black chakra started to rip open his chakra points one by one.

'What is this black chakra?' Naruto thought.

'**I thickened you chakra and basically made it so you produce your demonic chakra instead of that puny blue human chakra**' Kyuubi said.

'THANK YOU! You're the best Kyuubi!' Naruto thought on the inside while his emotionless mask was still on the outside.

Naruto started to stand up with his black chakra and his mangekyou sharingan on. It was a truly a scary sight to see.

"How did you reopen your chakra points?" Neji gasped.

"I'm a demon, remember? You can't stop demon chakra," Naruto said coldly.

"We won't let you leave. You're our friend and we will get you back," Hinata stuttered as the four genin charged Naruto.

"**Amida sharingan**!" Naruto yelled as his eyes strained to the technique. Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru where hit in different ways slammed into different parts of the forest. From an observers point of view it looked like the four genin exploded in four different parts of the forest while Naruto didn't even move.

'I should try to conserve my mangekyou sharingan techniques. They are all over powered and put to much strain on my eyes to use especially the Amida' Naruto thought as he ran from the clearing to meet up with the others and turning off his mangekyou sharingan only to be replaced by his golden sharingan.

**XxXxX**

The four genin finally woke up and went the clearing where they fought. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit! I thought I had him all figured out but then he pulls this shit!" Shikamaru yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground.

"We all did but he is just to powerful for us. I saw him trying to use his sharingan but couldn't because some red chakra was blocking his use of it. Then all of his chakra turned black and reopened all his points. We are going to have to train harder if we are going to bring him back," Neji said while the others agreed. They stood up and grabbed Sasuke as they left the clearing.

**XxXxX**

Naruto jumped into the area where he sensed his teammates where at and sat on a log surprising the two ninja that where also seated around the fire.

"About time. What did you do?" Kisame asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Just played a little. Nothing big," Naruto said as he picked up a fish stick.

"I'm glad your ok," Gaara said.

"Now you talk! He wouldn't talk the entire time you where gone!" Kisame said.

Gaara shrugged and continued to eat.

"Well Gaara welcome to the group! We already have seven other people including myself. You would make eight," Naruto said taking a bite of the fish.

"Who else is in it?" Gaara asked.

"Itachi, Deidara, Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, you, and… well, lets not say his name just yet," Kisame said smiling.

Gaara looked down and started to cry. "I'm so glad to with other people that like me," Gaara said.

Naruto and Kisame looked at each other and smiled. It was a good choice bring him along.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Well hope you all like it. Chapter 12 up and going.


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX-4 years after Chunin Exams**

"Have you heard that the Akatsuki has captured another jinchuuriki?" Sakura said to Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. They have been of the demon that resides in Naruto a little over a year ago and their view on Naruto hasn't changed a bit.

"I think that was like the sixth one right?" Tenten replied.

"Yup, but if Naruto and Gaara are in the organization then that leaves one left," Hinata said.

"Why did that retard join them anyways? He joined the vary organization that is trying to kill him," Ino said.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Sakura said, smiling.

"No, what is going on?" Tenten asked closing the space between the two.

"Well rumor has it that a part of the Akatsuki have defected from them and made their own organization. They are now battling each other," Sakura whispered.

"Really? It's about time some of them got some brains and left," Ino said.

"Who left the organization?" Hinata asked.

"By what Jiraiya's spy system, the list goes like this," Sakura started, smiling, "Deidara, Kisame, a guy named Pain, and Naruto as their leader. He has picked up some help along the way with people like Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara."

All the girls where awe struck. How could someone like Naruto do such an amazing feat?

"The guys already know and we are hoping that this new organization was made to help the common person," Sakura said leaning against a wall.

"Of course it is! Naruto wouldn't betray us all like that!" Ino yelled before realizing that Naruto already did.

"Well I guess he still has a chance," Tenten whispered before they all split up.

**XxXxX**

"Are you ready?" a shadowy figure said.

"Yes," the other figure said as they stood side by side looking over the Sound village. They where both wearing cloaks similar to the Akatsuki cloaks except they where white with black clouds and the inside of the cloak was black as well. The cloak was made of the same material as the Akatsuki cloaks and they where both wearing hats like the Akatsuki.

The duo jumped from their positions heading strait to the tower in the center of the village. They jumped from roof to roof heading strait for the tower where their target waits. The ninja passed many Sound ninja but they where angry with the way their has been and discouraged their leader.

'Hmm… this might be easier than expected' they thought as they jumped through an open window and stood in front of the Sounds leader.

"I was wondering when you where going to show up. Tell me, are you ready to die?" Orochimaru asked turning around in his chair. The two said nothing as they stared at the snake sanin.

"Hmm… anti-social, silent, new uniforms. You two must be-," Orochimaru said as the two cloaked figures took off their hats and sealed them away. "-Itachi and Naruto-kun. This is a very nice surprise. So, why are you here?"

Itachi simply pointed at Orochimaru.

"Ah, you are here for me? Well I won't let you take me alive!" Orochimaru yelled as Kabuto and several other ninja jumped into the room behind Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, kill them," Ororchimaru said smiling.

"As you wish," Kabuto said as he pulled out a kunai.

The next Orochimaru knew was that he was stabbed in the back. Kabuto had a kunai stuck into the back of Ororchimaru.

"Wh… why?" Orochimaru stuttered out as the kunai was shoved further into his heart.

"I never really served you. I always served Naruto-sama. Ever since the chunin exams," Kabuto said grinning as one of the ninja that was with him put a kunai to his neck and slit his neck, causing blood to shoot out.

"Good job," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Thank you Itachi-sama. The Sound village is now under your control. Everybody here has made preparations for your take over," Kabuto said getting onto one knee as the other ninja followed suit.

"We must call a meeting with the entire population of the village. They must know what they are getting into before we take over. Also, find the run away and bring him to me," Naruto said. Kabuto and the other ninja bowed and dashed off to gather the village.

When they where gone, Itachi turned to Naruto.

"Are you sure about this? Putting other peoples lives risk is vary unlike you," Itachi said looking at Naruto in concern. Naruto never puts other peoples lives at risk for his own gain. It's so unlike him to be doing this.

"Yes, this must be done. I'm going to ask them before they accept the offer. They will know what will happen to them," Naruto said as he walked over the large chair and sat down.

"If you think this is a good idea then I believe you. You have earned that from me over the years," Itachi said as he walked over to the window and looked out to the streets. Itachi saw Kabuto and the other ninjas spreading the word about the death of their old Hokage and Naruto being the new one. From street to street people began to cheer out at the word of Orochimaru's death.

"It seems Kabuto did a good job in the propaganda field on this village. Everybody seems to love the idea of you becoming their Hokage," Itachi said.

"So it seems," Naruto said walking up to the window as well. Kabuto appeared after he informed the village of the meeting. He to was interested in what Naruto had to say.

"The entire village is informed of the meeting. The meeting will begin in thirty minutes. We where unable to find Sasuke. How we missed him was incredible. We where prepared for the uprising for awhile now and secured any exits out of the village incase there was anyone still loyal to Orochimaru," Kabuto said.

"Missing Sasuke was of no concern to me. How is everybody taking the change in leadership?" Naruto asked.

"As you can see. You have one hundred percent of the villages support. Including the military as well. They will fight for you until the end Hokage-sama," Kabuto said as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Good. Everything is going as planned. Great job on the propaganda Kabuto. Nobody would have liked the hostile take over if it wasn't for your propaganda skills," Naruto said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kabuto said still bowed down.

"This is why I wish for you to start up a new school. The medical ninja-training field will be of great importance in future conflicts. I also wish to start a propaganda school for more advanced ninja. I have noticed this village's skill in penetrating fear into the enemies' hearts by nearly yelling false commands. Growing on that advantage can be of great use when outnumbered or losing," Naruto said standing Kabuto up. Kabuto was astounded by this new school on the propaganda arts. Why didn't anybody else think of this sooner?

"So this is why I have decided to put you in charge of both. You have great potential in both of those areas so this fits you perfectly," Naruto said. Kabuto simply nodded stupidly.

"Well, get going then. You need to find capable ninja for your school so it can grow," Naruto said, waving Kabuto off. Kabuto bowed and jumped out the window to start up his new school.

"Why are you making him do that? There aren't many ninja to go around and jump into the school. They are still weakened by the defeat at Fire nations capital," Itachi pointed out making the two remaining jonin level ninja in the room mad.

"Yes, I know. This is why you two will go out and recruit more ninja to join the academy. We need more ninja I we ever get attacked," Naruto said to the two jonin in the room.

"As you wish Hokage-sama," the jonin said in unison and disappeared from the room.

"And that leaves you Itachi-kun," Naruto said looking at said person.

"What will you have me do Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"I want you to find the most capable ninja in the village and bring them to me. I want to train them myself," Naruto said, as he got ready for his speech.

"As you wish Naruto-kun," Itachi said with a wink as he jumped off.

**XxXxX-Thirty minutes later**

Everybody was still celebrating over the death of their former leader and the coming of their new one as they walked to the villages square.

"Finally he is dead!" one man said as they walked.

"Yes, we have a purpose now that that snake bastard is dead!" another woman yelled as she got cheers from the crowd. The large square was packed full of civilians as the roofs had ninja and civilians looking up at the Hokage tower. The Hokage tower in Sound was more like a mansion due to the money Orochimaru put into it and reached up to far for a ninja to jump into. The only way to get up the building was by the tree climbing exercise taught in all nations. Even then the building had chakra suppressers on the side of the building so when turned on, nobody could walk on the sides of the building. The square was just as large as the tower; it was able to hold three quarters of the entire population of Sound, which was saying something. Kabuto's propaganda skills where at work even before Naruto took over. The population was dwindling when their nation lost against the Fire nation, but once Kabuto started the propaganda campaign in surrounding nation people started to come back faster than the village could handle. Once a small poor village, the massive amount of people joining the village made it three times larger than Kohona as well as the other cities in the country. Once word gets to them of the death of Orochimaru they will be cheering with all the people in their capital.

As Naruto and Itachi walked out onto the stage people started screaming and cheering. They where the ones that would get them out of poverty and humiliation of being at war with the Leaf. Their black and white cloaks have become a symbol of hope to the people of Sound and they hope it would do just that.

"We have officially killed the one known as Orochimaru and my organization, which is known as Yoinokuchi, will be taking over the country of Sound from here on out unless you accept this one condition," Naruto said over the microphone. Everybody went quiet to wait and hear what Naruto had to say.

"If you accept this condition then you will be subjected to extreme hatred from other countries but in the end it will be for the greater good," Naruto said to the crowd. Everyone was still listening to him so that must mean that they still want to hear him out.

'Well, here goes everything' Naruto thought as he told the entire country his condition.

**XxXxX**

Everybody was taking it surprisingly well. Naruto told them of the consequences that lye in the future if they lost this war but they knew what would happen if they lost it as well. It was a win-win situation for them. If they won this war then they would be the largest country in the world but if they lost then they would be the scapegoat for a new world order.

"It seems that they agreed to the condition," Kabuto said, walking up to the two Yoinokuchi ninja.

"That went surprisingly well. I thought they where going to throw us out," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Indeed. Now then, lets rebuild this country together," Naruto answered wile telling the crowd the last part. The entire village went up in cheers as the people began to celebrate for their new leader.

**XxXxX**

"Wow," Tsunade said outloud as she read the scroll about what is going on in their neighboring country.

"What happened?" Shizune asked from across the office.

"That the group Naruto has started up just seized control of the Sound country and killed Orochimaru," Tsunade said, still believing what she is reading. Shizune almost fainted at hearing the news about Orochimaru.

"What are we going to do?" Shizune asked. Shizune knew that Tsunade saw Naruto as a son. The way his friends described him made her believe that was so.

"The scroll that was sent by Sound says that they want peace after we opened the next scroll," Tsunade said looking at the other scroll.

"Is it a trap?" Shizune asked.

"No, it's a simple storage scroll," Tsunade said before opening it. At least one hundred bodies shot out of the scroll. The top one had a note on his back reading 'No more spies or they will end up like this'. Tsunade sighed at this. What could she do? It was either stay at war with Sound try and find their capital or make peace with them.

"Call the council. We need to talk," Tsunade said before walking to the council room.

**XxXxX**

"What is this all about Tsunade-sama," an elderly cousil member asked.

"Sound has sent us a peace offering in hopes to end the bloodshed between us," Tsunade said shocking the councilmen.

"Orochimaru would never send a peace offer to the one place he despises. It must be a trick, what do our spies inside the country say?" the elderly man asked.

"Orochimaru was killed by the group known as Yoinokuchi and have taken over the country. As for the spies… they are all dead," Tsunade said.

"All of them? There were at least one hundred men in that country looking for their capital! And isn't that the demons group that took them over?" the elderly man exclaimed.

"His name is Naruto and yes they killed them all," Tsunade said.

"We will not have peace with those beasts!"

"We have no choice. It's either stay at war and keep looking for their capital or agree to the peace agreement and rebuild," Tsunade retorted.

"No! We will find that capital and it will burn!" the man yelled.

"Are you stupid? It will take years to find that capital and once we do it will be heavily defended! It will only weaken us and leave us open to attack from another country. Also holding onto the village would be next to impossible because of the people fierce devotion to Naruto. They think of him as a symbol of hope and they would all die trying to hold that city," Hiashi exclaimed after reading the scroll Itachi has sent to them. The civilian council began to talk amongst themselves.

"Fine, we agree to the peace. We still have some rebuilding after the harsh attack on our village anyway," the elderly man said as both the ninja and the civilian halves nodded in agreement.

"If everybody is in agreement then we now declare this war over!" Tsunade yelled as the entire council went up in cheers.

**XxXxX**

Several days after peace was made with the Sound, everybody has heard about the take over by Yoinokuchi. The Leaf villages' general population was not so happy with the way the war turned out. All that happened was their village got sacked by Sand and Sound and they got away with it. The villagers where not so much angry with Sand but was furious with Sound. Sand was tricked by Sound into fighting with them and they lost a Hokage as well. Over all Sand lost a Hokage, Leaf lost a Hokage and was dealt major infrastructure damage, and Sound got away with a clean slate. Part of the peace treaty was that the war stopped between the two and no repetitions had to be paid by Sound, thus angering them further. Iwa seemed to have taken a liking to Sound and started open trading with the nation. Sound quickly agreed to the trade between them. Wave country, now one of the largest trading countries, for some reason cut trading with Rain and opened up Sound. Again, Sound agreed quickly.

"Sound is really coming out of the hole that it dug," Neji said as the large group consisting of Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and himself lye across the Fourth Hokages head watching the sunset.

"Naruto is doing a great job in handling the situation there," Tenten added.

"But people here hate the Sound more than ever because of him," Ino said.

"Nothing much we can do about that," Kiba said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said while watching the sun go down.

"Our village is pretty deep in dept trying to repair the damage that was done, but we are almost done. Only a week or two is needed before we complete the repairs," Sakura told the others.

"We will pay it off once we are done with what is needed," Neji said.

"Do you think we will have another war with Sound?" Tenten asked looking at the ground.

"No. Naruto won't start another war but I don't know about us though. The general population hates their guts so if we do go to war with them then we will be the ones that start it," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, Naruto wouldn't start anything like that," Kiba exclaimed.

"But how are we going to get back Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We can track down Sasukes Hawk group but getting Naruto back now is almost impossible," Neji replied. Everybody seemed to get a little depressed at hearing it is almost impossible to get Naruto back.

"We can still get him back! If there is just a sliver of a chance then we can do it! We have been training for this long for that very purpose! Nothing can stop us!" Kiba exclaimed smiling. This seemed to brighten everybody up.

'Once I see you again I will bring you back' Tenten thought as the sun finally went behind mountains.

**XxXxX**-1 year later

The year has been great for the economy of Sound. They are now exporting more than they are importing. Their military has grown to be the top number in the world. The general ninja goes as follows: a Sound Genin is equivalent to a low Chunin in Leaf, a Sound Chunin is equivalent to a low Jonin in Leaf, and a jonin is equivalent to a low ANBU in Leaf. The training system has intensified giving the ninja more experience in the field. Naruto has specially trained a small group of ninja to be the elite of the elite. They wore a cloak similar to the Yoinokuchi and Akatsuki except the entire cloak was red and the inside was black. They didn't have the hats but the cloaks where made of the same marital. They have been trained to never speak a word unless the Naruto tells them to. The people have come to love Naruto and the rest of the Yoinokuchi members. They have devoted their lives to helping him in any way possible.

Sound was not the only one improving themselves. Leaf, Stone, Sand, Lighting, and Water have all been growing their numbers. Although nowhere near the amount that Sound has, the other countries still have a large amount of ninja on their side. Leaf was able to complete their repairs and pay half of their debt off. It seems everybody was finally at peace. Although the countries where still concerned about the extremely large amount of ninja Sound controls. Sound simply told everybody that is was a precaution for being squished in between to large powers. Still that was a large amount.

"Is the new tactic complete?" Naruto asked one of his best strategists.

"Yes, this new tactic you have come up with is brilliant! Hopefully the other countries will back off and not interfere," the Sound ninja said.

"The other nations are so used to the old style of fighting and warfare they will never see this coming," Naruto said with his mangekyou sharingan swirling into appearance as he looked over a map of the continent.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was boring but I needed to set the stage for the up and coming events. I'm sure you all understand why I made Sound so strong and if you don't, you'll see why next chapter. Well, I hope you all like it! ^^


	14. As Darkness Spreads

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: I have decided to use the German language as Sounds propaganda language. It was a toss up between German and Russian. I think German sounds better so I chose them. Note that they only speak German for propaganda reasons.

**XxXxX**

"Naruto, Pain has delivered the message to his nation. They have all agreed to the condition," Deidara said as they looked over the Sound village from atop the Hokage tower.

"Good. We need Pains help in all this if we are going to achieve our goal," Naruto said turning to Deidara.

"What is your plan?" Deidara asked Naruto. He was generally worried what he was planning.

"You will see," Naruto replied smiling before disappearing from the rooftop.

Deidara sighed, 'You better not hurt yourself' Deidara thought before returning to his men.

**XxXxX**

"Fuck! Why did you do this Naruto!" Tsunade yelled from her office.

"What happened?" Shizune asked rushing into the office.

"Naruto invaded Star and Swamp!" Tsunade screamed while smashing the desk in front of her.

"What? That makes our border with them longer! How are Star and Swamp holding up?" Shizune asked hoping that they will be able to hold Naruto off.

"Not so well. They haven't got to their capital yet so they got time to defend. What is he doing?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"Sound isn't heading strait to their capital like we normally do in warfare. They are capturing all the cities along the way. Hmm… what are you up to?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"Are we going to help them?" Shizune asked.

"No, we can't. We are still paying off war debts from our first conflict with them and they have a larger ninja count than us by far. We can only watch from afar," Tsunade said gravely while looking out the window toward the battlefield.

**XxXxX**

"Naruto-kun did what?!" Tenten yelled shaking Neji profusely.

"Sound and Rain has begun to expand their territory with a new tactic they have been planning," Neji said to the group.

"What is this new tactic?" Shikamaru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The traditional style of warfare was fought not on the country side but at each others capitals, destroying the capital means you have won the war and the people are left to rebuild the village. This new tactic was made so they take city to city, mile to mile, expanding their territory as they go and not destroy the cities but taking them and using them to their advantage. I have no idea if other nations are going to incorporate this new tactis but it kind of forces them to," Neji said when Tenten stopped shaking him.

"I see. It turns a battle that used to happen in a day or two into months or even years of combat between the two sides," Shikamaru said out loud.

"Think of all the deaths that would stack up due to this new style of warfare," Shino said. Everyone now saw just how brutal this new style can be.

"Why did Naruto-kun do this?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't know but we going to have to talk to the Hokage about this," Shikamaru said while standing and running off to see the Hokage.

**XxXxX**

Tsunades head was about to burst. Both Rain and Sound are expanding their borders. Sound was attacking east and west in hopes to expand their borders while Rain attacked the disputed territory between Leaf and Sand and the also the disputed territory between Sand and Stone. Also making her mad was the invasion of Tea country by Rain. They where a peaceful country and was sacked by Rain. Neither side shed blood from almost all of Rains expansions. Sound was a different story all together. Sound invaded quickly and aggressively, killing all who stood in their way. While Rains expansion took a little over two weeks, Sound conquered Swamp in one week and Star a week and a half. Now Sound has set his sights on the disputed territory that was between Lighting and Star and Waterfall country while Rain also had their sights on Bird country.

"This is bad. Sound and Rain are out of control and we need to stop them before they gain to much power," Tsunade said to the jonin that where in front of her.

"But we are still in debt," Kakashi said. Kakashi and the others where getting angry with the way Naruto is taking smaller countries.

"I know. We can even trade with Sand because of Rain. Trade has stopped between Sound and Wave so that should slow them down a little. Now Bird and Waterfall asking for help. What should I do?" Tsunade asked the jonin.

"Going to war with Sound is a bad idea. Maybe Rain is a better choice?" Guy said.

"No, Rain has been making their army larger as well and is now equal to ours. Looks like we are sitting out of this war unless we can get more help," Tsunade said putting her head in hands. Her hands seemed to be tied and she can only watch as Naruto and Pain destroys the fragile peace that was in place.

**XxXxX**

"When will they get here?" the Waterfall Kage asked one of his best jonin.

"In a matter of minutes. This war is pointless. We are going to lose this fight then why fight it? We would at least save the people from their suffering," the jonin asked.

"NO! We are proud people of Waterfall! We will fight until our last breath!" the Kage exclaimed.

"Fine, but whatever happens to the people after the war is on your head," the jonin spit out before returning to the wall. Sounds sent messages to the leaders asking them for their surrender or continue a war they weren't ready for. All the nations that received the scroll ripped it apart and declared that they where superior to Sound in all ways. All ended up in defeat at the hands of Sound.

**XxXxX**

All was calm in the night as the remaining ninja stood at the wall of their village as they waited for word from their jonin leader. As the jonin approached a chunin asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"What did the stubborn bastard say?"

"He said no," the jonin replied. Everyone was in rage at what the jonin said. Word spread like wild fire down the wall and all the ninja where angry with what the stubborn Kage said.

"That fucking asshole! This war is going to get us all killed including our families! Are we going through with the plan?" the chunin asked.

"Yes I'll contact him," he said as he threw a purple flare into the air signaling his contact to approach. As the flare died away into the air a ninja with a white cloak with black clouds appeared with two other ninja with red cloaks. The two red-cloaked ninja had hoods on to disguise themselves from everyone and the white cloaked one had a straw hat covering up his face as well.

"What is the word?" the **Yoinokuchi member asked. **

**"We will help you kill the old bastard," the jonin said.**

**The Yoinokuchi** member nodded and threw a second flare into the air. The flare burned a bright red as it slowly burned into the ground. As soon as the flare burned away Sound ninja where shooting over the wall at amazing speeds, all heading toward the tower at the center of the village. All the Waterfall ninja joined the group as they began to cut down all the ninja that where still loyal to the Kage.

The** Yoinokuchi member and his honor guards ran past all the fight toward the tower. The village was rather small so it didn't take long for them to get there. The Kage was seen watching the battle from the top of the tower with only the fire from his village lighting up the roof. **

**"So this is the way my village go out," the Kage said out loud to the two WFPF next to him. **

**"So it seems," a voice from behind him said. The Waterfall Kage turned to see three cloaked figures standing side by side with the white one in the middle and the two red ones to his side. **

**"I take it you are the commander of this attack?" the Kage asked. **

**"Yes," the white-cloaked figure replied.**

**"Then you will be the first to die! WFPF, kill them!" the Kage yelled as he pointed at toward the Yoinokuchi member. The WFPF dashed toward him, completely set on ripping out his guts. The two red-cloaked figures dashed in front of the Yoinokuchi member and clashed kunai with the WFPF halfway. The Kage jumped over the power struggle and ran the rest of the way toward him. **

**"Do you know who I am?" the Yoinokuchi member asked. **

**"No and I don't vary much care!" the Kage yelled as he went for a uppercut only to be dodged and kicked in the stomach sending skidding across the ground. The Kage got back up and dashed at the Yoinokuchi member sending a flurry of punches. **

**"I am one of the three survivors of my clan," the Yoinokuchi member said as he dodged another punch and sent one back, "and I am one of the more dangerous ones."**

**The Kage stopped and backed up a bit. "Are you the leader of the Sound, Naruto?" the Kage said in fear. If it was him then he stood no chance in winning this fight. The Yoinokuchi member took off his hat to reveal himself to the desperate Kage. **

**"You are not the leader of Sound. You are his second in command, Itachi Uchiha. Maybe I still have a shot at this," the Kage said to himself. Itachi shook his head. Stupid Kages and their belief in beating the impossible. **

**"This is to annoying. You are just as stupid as all the other Kages that where killed at our hands," Itachi said as a clone stabbed the Kage in his spinal cord. The Waterfall Kage slipped to his knees as Itachi walked up to him. The two guards that where on either side of the helpless Kage, grabbing onto each side of him. **

**"Any last words?" Itachi said as the honor guards put two kunai to his neck. **

**"May all of you burn in the deepest part of hell," the Kage spat out before the two kunai slit his throat. As the Kage fell to the ground Itachi kicked him in the chest sending the body of the Waterfall Kage off the tower and plummeting to the surface. **

**"This land now belongs to Sound. Move troops in and secure the area. We have a long road ahead of us," Itachi said as he put his straw hat back on and jumped away to inform Naruto of the events that took place. . **

**XxXxX**

**"I see. Thank you for telling me so quickly," Tsunade said as the ANBU disappeared leaving only herself, Shizune, and Shikamaru.**

**"This is bad. The alliance between Rain and Sound has named themselves the Central Allies," Tsunade said to the group. **

**"Yeah, it is. Waterfall was the last of the smaller nations that had ninjas," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. **

**"We have been incorporating this new style of combat for a while now and have finally taught all the men how it is fought. It seems that Sand, Stone, Water, and Lightning have also utilized it as well as teaching their men how to fight such a war. There is a good chance Stone might want to ally them making their ninja count larger," Shikamaru added. **

**"Sand is our only ally right now aren't they? Stone hate us and relations with Lightning are healing. Water are in the middle of a civil war but are starting to come out of it as the new generation are starting to take over there so they are going to need some time to rebuild," Shizune said. **

**"Again, this is bad. Sand and Leaf probably only have enough forces to hold off Rain but not both Sound and Rain. Sound just has to many troops," Tsunade said gravely.**

**"So what are we going to do?" Shizune asked.**

**"We need more allies. Lets try and convince Lightning to join the alliance. With Lightning in the alliance we would be able to attack Sound from two directions and liberate Star," Shikamaru voiced. **

**"Not a bad idea. It's a worth a try," Tsunade replied in her thinking position. **

**"I'll get the scroll ready," Shizune said as she left the room to get the scroll. If war did come, they will need more allies in the coming fight. **

**XxXxX-One month later**

**"It seems most of us got placed near the old disputed territory that Rain now controls I see," Choji said as he noticed Team 10 and 8 walk out of the camps. **

**"Where is team Guy?" Kiba asked looking around. **

**"They are station on a port city near Wave. They got it lucky because nothing happens out there except for a few pirates," Shikamaru said from behind Kiba freaking him out. **

**"Don't do that!" Kiba exclaimed. **

**"Troublesome," Shikamaru said before leaning against a tree. **

**"Well not completely lucky," Hinata said. **

**"What do you mean?" Shino asked. **

**"Sound has been utilizing in sea to land combat. We where able to see some of their training from a spy on a cargo ship that entered their docks. They could be training to land onto our shores," Hinata explained what she has learned from her father. **

**"Or land on some of those islands and Water country," Shikamaru said. **

**"What is Naurto up to? He is making all these new technology new technologies. Have you heard of that machine that was in Snow country? The one that shot out kunai at a rapid pace? Well he has made it smaller so it is hand held and more maneuverable," Tenten said as she took out a picture and showed the group. It was a simple box that was as long as a staff with a crank on the side. The ninja holding said weapon wore the standard issue Sound uniform which consisted of all black standard ninja cloths.**

**"It looks interesting. This could also cause problems in the future," Shikamaru said as a loud siren blared in the background. **

**"What the fuck is going on!" Kiba yelled as other Leaf ninja started running by. **

**"It's an attack! Everyone to the front lines!" one of the jonin yelled as everyone kept running. Just as they made it to the edge of the town a hail of kunai with exploding tags attached to them shot out from the woods near them and started to hit all around. They held up there arms for some protection against the bits of stone. Some of the ninja went down while others where unscathed. The ones that where wounded where screaming for a medic with the dead lying next to them silently. Rain ninja, wearing their slandered uniform which was similar to Sounds except Rains was gray, started to leap out from the woods and went into a fierce battle over the edge of the town. All the ninja there started on both sides where using there set skills to defeat their opponents. **

**"Eat this!" Choji yelled as he smashed a Rain ninja into the ground only for another Rain ninja to kick Choji in the ribs. **

**"Damn you!" Kiba punched off the ninja that was on Choji. **

**"Thanks for that," Choji said as he got back up with the help of Kiba. **

**"No problem," Kiba replied as a Leaf ninja over the speakers started blurting out orders. **

**"Retreat! Retreat! Fallback into the town! Fallback into the town!" the intercom screamed as everyone started to run back into the city. As the Leaf ninja retreated Team 10 and 8 turned to see if they where pursuing them. What they saw next angered them to no end. Most Rain ninja where chasing him but some stayed behind and where checking them to be alive and if they where, they killed them. **

**"Those bastards! They are killing the wounded!" Kiba yelled as they continued to retreat. **

**"That's the way they fight. They are the take no prisoners type. We don't do that but it seems that they do!" Shikamaru yelled as the Rain ninja pursuing them slowed down for the other ninja to catch up. **

**The remaining ninja entered the courtyard. "What happened?! There were at least four hundred men here! Now there is like two hundred!" Shikamaru yelled in the commanders' face. **

**"You think I didn't notice that?! Most where trapped by the Rain ninja and are currently fighting. We need to retreat out of the town. This town holds no importance and we are going to need all the men we can get for future engagements. Everyone we are leaving!" the commander yelled over the intercom. All the ninja started to retreat with their gear. **

**"What about the men still stuck in the town?!" Ino asked. **

**"They will have to find their own way out. Come, we need to leave as well," the commander replied as he to started to leave. The group turned to each other. **

**"He is right. We don't have a choice. If we go to help them we would be out numbered and overpowered. Feel sorry for the dead and care for the living," Shikamaru said before they joined the group of retreating ninja. **

**'Good luck' all the Leaf ninja thought as they exited the courtyard just as a group of Rain ninja entered through the other side. The kill death ratio was 2:1 in Rains favor.**

**XxXxX**

**"**Halten Sie kämpfen, bis ein Sound-Sieg ist sicher!" A voice over a speaked blared. Team Guy where stationed on a coastal city near the Sound border along with three hundred other ninja. They where attacked by land, something they weren't ready for.

"I can't take it any longer! If we stay here any longer we are all going to die!" one ninja yelled and jumped up and ran away. Several others got up and ran.

"Those weaklings! Stay here and fight!" said a high-ranking commander. Sound ninja ran around the corner. The Sound ninja where outnumbered 2:1 but they seemed confident. Moral must be high after taking three nations in less than a month.

"Weitere Verstärkungen sind auf dem Weg! Lassen Sie sich nicht auf! Wir haben sie auf der Flucht!" continue to blare out. A couple more men jumped up and ran away. One even going as far as committing suicide.

"This is nuts!" Lee yelled as he sent a kick to one ninjas head but was blocked by his partners.

"128 palms!" Neji yelled as he continued his attack on a Sound ninja. The Sound ninja dropped to the ground knocked out. Almost immediately another Sound ninja rammed Neji away from the downed ninja. Neji looked up at his attacker and noticed that the ninja had a medic band on his arm showing that he was a medic. The medic picked up the downed ninja jumped away.

"Everyone! This is hopeless! This city is lost! Retreat to the next checkpoint!" the commander screamed over the intercom before they heard the sound of fighting over the intercom.

"Your commander is dead. Please give up and put your hands in the air. Our men will deal with you properly," a Sound ninja said over the intercom. A group on the street across from them put their hands in the air and walked toward a group of Sound ninja. One of the Sound ninja had one of those kunai shooters and sprayed the five ninja down.

"Those bastards!" Tenten yelled as they continued to fallback. One Sound ninja kicked over another Leaf ninja and put the weapon to his face and pulled the trigger. One kunai shot out of the weapon and went strait threw his head, killing him instantly.

As all the Leaf ninja retreated from the city and made it to the checkpoint and counted the kill to death ratio. It was 4:1 in Sounds favor.

**XxXxX**

War spread over the land as Rain attacked Sand from the north and East, Stone from the south, and Leaf from the west. Sound attacked Stone from the east, Lightning from the south, Water by sea on all sides, and Leaf from the North. They attacked everybody at the same time in hopes of confusing them by the surprise attack. It worked as the kills mounted up in the Central Allies favor.

As the world was plunged further into darkness, all hope seemed to be lost for the Allies.

**XxXxX**


	15. Decisive Battle

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Please don't hate me but I'm not that great in the field of romance. I've been trying to throw it into my story but I can't find the proper place to do it. I'm afraid it might mess up the story. So, if anyone has any ideas then let me hear them. Also please don't leave reviews that hurt the story. Telling me what's wrong with it by explanation so I can fix it later is one thing but just saying that it is stupid is another thing. So if you don't like it and can't tell me anything useful, FUCK OFF. Sorry about that outburst but reading reviews on other peoples stories, including mine, that doesn't help the writer at all makes me angry. Hope you all like the chappie! ^^

**XxXxX**

"Keep fighting! This is our last position! If we lose here we are all going to die!" screamed a Stone commander over the mega phone. They where fighting for a key mountain, deep in to Stone territory on the eastern side of Stone. These mountains held many crop producing fields that where used to produce food for the Stone ninja and since trading with other countries was out of the question, they had to rely on themselves for supplies.

The Stone ninja where being pushed back up the mountain by the Sound ninja and many where falling down on the ground as the fierce battle continued. Just as Stone ninja where at the edge of the cliff the Sound ninja stopped pushing and came to a halt.

"Are they going to let us surrender? They are known for taking no prisoners, so why are they doing it now?" asked a chunin as the commander came out of the crows of seventy-five and stood in the ground between the two forces.

"We would like to ask for surrender. We have nothing left to fight with. Please, let us live," the commander pleaded. They didn't want die here, of all places. Sound ninja started to part away to let their commander through. As the last of the ninja parted a Yoinokuchi member gradually walked out in front of the crowd. He was flanked by two figures wearing their famous red cloaks, the Honor Guards as they where called. The Yoinokuchi member took off his hat and sealed it away.

"You! You bastard! How could you betray your homeland like this! There will be no forgiveness for what have done!" the commander yelled. Deidara smirked and snapped his fingers. The entire side of the kill went up in a large explosion. All the Sound ninja covered their faces, as the three-cloaked men didn't move an inch.

"That was true art!" Deidara yelled making most of the Sound ninja sweat drop.

"Our company leader is retarded," said one of the Sound ninja as they began to set up camp on the mountain.

"I hope everyone else's campaign is going better than mine. These mountains are a bitch to get through," Deidara said to one of the Honor Guards who in return simply nodded.

**XxXxX **

Bloody sand sprayed everywhere as Sand ninja began dropping in all directions from sand shooting from the ground and crushing them. The one responsible was a Yoinokuchi member with a large gourd on his back with several Rain ninja watching from a distance. This battle was being fought over a trading town in the middle of the desert.

"I'm sure glad that I am on his side," one of the Rain ninja whispered as another Sand ninja tried stabbing him in the back and screaming demon only to be blocked by more sand and thrown into a wall.

"Pathetic. Come, we must move quickly if we want to capture the rest of the town," Gaara commanded as they went to capture the rest of the town.

**XxXxX**

"So this is the Lightning supply factory, huh?" Haku said out loud to his two Honor Guards as they looked at the walls of supply factory from a distance. The factory was placed in enormous city that was ready to be defended at all cost.

"Yup, Lightning has pulled all of their remaining forces into this one spot. Be prepared for a long fight," said one of the Honor Guards.

"So that is why we hardly had any resistance up until now. They where trying to pull us here," Haku said.

"So it seems," said the other Honor Guard.

"Get the men ready to attack in two days time and call reinforcements in. I have a feeling we are going to need them," Haku said gravely.

**XxXxX**

"It's great to be home!" Kisame yelled as he stretched out his limbs.

"Shut the fuck up! We have a job to do now that we got all those other damn islands out of the way we can go on to our real objective," Zabuza said while smacking Kisame over the head.

"Right, right, kill the Mizukage thing. I got it. Well lets get to killing then, my blade needs some fun anyways," Kisame said smirking with the Sound ninja close behind him in wanting some blood.

**XxXxX**

"So, what is the status report?" Tsunade asked Shizune as she looked at a map of the continent. Sound has been pushing Leaf back further and further while Rain has been stopped.

"It seems they are pushing us back in the north but slowing down. Sound is almost to Kohona while we have stopped Rain in their tracks, even turning them around in some places," Shizune explained.

"Why is Sound slowing down?" Tsunade asked.

"We aren't completely certain but we think their men are spread out to thin for them to attack at full strength like they have during the beginning of the war," Shizune explained.

"Hmm… when will they reach here?" Tsunade asked.

"In a matter of days," Shizune replied gravely.

"Then let us be ready," Tsunade replied as she wrote down on a scroll and rolled it up. She called in an ANBU after she was done writing.

"Give this to a runner and tell him to run this to the Western Commander," Tsunade told the ANBU. The ANBU nodded and jumped away.

"We won't let them take this village no matter what," Tsunade told Shizune who nodded in agreement.

**XxXxX**

"So they are well defended?" Itachi asked a shady figure in the woods outside of Kohona.

"Yes, the weak points are located here, here, and here," the figure said pointing at points on a map of Kohona.

"Thank you. I'm glad I got Haku to ask you to join us," Naruto said as he walked up behind the spy. The spy jumped into the moon light breaking through the trees to reveal Sai.

"It's no problem but please don't scare me like that," Sai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"When will the attack begin?" Sai asked.

"Soon," Naruto said as both he and Itachi puffed out of existence.

**XxXxX**

Tsunade was seen leaning against a post atop the Hokage tower with Teams 7, 8, 10, Guy and their leaders. Even Jiraiya was there. They normally meet up on top of the Hokage tower to talk and catch up. The teams have been stationed back here for the incoming attack on their capital.

"Sound being so close makes me worry," Sakura said to everyone.

"I know how it feels. I didn't think they would make it this far," Tenten replied.

"It's not like they can take the village because they don't know our weak points," Kiba yelled victoriously, making Sai flinch.

"Stone has finally stopped Sounds advance and counter attacked. We have finally met up with Sand to the west. Rain is basically in full retreat. Sound is at a stalemate with Stone but is still advancing everywhere else, including here," Shizune said.

"I hope they don't make it here. The villagers are already mad enough at them, including the ninja," Hinata said looking down.

"All the countries that are fighting Sound and Rain are all blaming Naruto for what is happening. At least they aren't completely crazy. The people still want peace so there might be a chance," Tsunade said with hope. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of a cloaked figure. She turned her head and looked up at the Hokage monument to see two Yoinokuchi members looking down at them. One was standing on the Thirds head while the other was standing on the Fourths head.

"Look!" Tsunade yelled pointing up at two cloaked men. Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at only to be struck with awe.

"Surrender now and spare your pitiful village another bloodshed," the one on the Fourths head announced. Somehow the voice was being projected over the intercom that spread through the entire village.

"What? Why would we do that you fucking bastard!" Kiba yelled even though they couldn't hear him.

"Should we accept? Those are the most powerful ninja in the world up there. Maybe we should just surrender and save the village," Tsunade said only to be slapped by Asuma.

"Bullshit! We built this village by war and we are going to defend it by war! We will fight on until the flame of this village dies," Asuma yelled. The other seemed to agree with Asuma. The villagers where screaming at the voice throughout the village. Saying that he should burn in hell.

"We ask again. Surrender now and avoid another bloodshed," he asked again. When only screams of anger came he shook his head.

"Then let this day be known that you rejected your last chance for peace," he said while he took off his hat. His partner did as well to reveal Naruto atop the Fourths head and Itachi atop the Thirds. Naruto made a hand sign and ninja started to shoot over the edge of the mountain and down toward the village. As the ninja ran past Naruto, said ninja walked up to Kabuto, who was stading several feet away, and handed him a headset. Tsunade responded by calling all ninja to battle stations around the village and at the base of it as well. Naruto and Itachi jumped down to the Hokage and landed on the other side of the population that was alreadt there.

"How are you?" Naruto asked emotionlessly with sound of battle all around them.

"You just attacked your home and just say hello?! I can't believe you!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arms into the air. The sharingan users didn't reply but simply stared at everyone with their mangekyou sharingan on and ready.

"Why are you doing this?" Tenten asked. Again, no reply.

"Damnit say something!" Tenten screamed.

"If I told you, then it would be all for nothing," Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Well we can't let you leave without a fight," Jiraiya said smirking.

"As intended," Itachi said, as Kiba was the first to dash at them.

"Kiba wait!" Ino yelled but was too late. A red blur shot from the side a smashed into him. Where Kiba once was, there was a red cloaked man in the same position that he hit Kiba in. As the Honor Guard slowly got up seven more appeared behind him.

"Damnit! Team 7, 8, 10, and Guy, take those men out! The more of them we take out now, the less we have to face later!" Tsunade commanded, getting nodes from the group.

"What are we going to do?" Jiraiya asked already knowing the answer.

"We are going after Itachi and Naruto," Tsunade said as she glared at the two former Leaf ninja who still had their leaf ninja headbands with the slash through them on.

"It's going to be tough. Are you sure we should go at them alone?" Jiraiya asked.

"We can at least weaken them so Kakashi and the others can finish them off," Tsunade said as they started to walk over to the missing ninja. Naruto and Itachi watched as the two remaining sanin walked toward their hardest fight they will ever have.

"So, the two great sanin have honored us with a fight?" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"You shut the fuck up!" Tsunade yelled.

"Calm down Tsunade. They are trying t anger you so the can lure into attacking them," Jiraiya whispered. Tsunade seemed to calm a little at that.

"Well, since is your home territory then I guess we should let the host go first," Itachi said.

"My pleasure," Tsunade said grinning as she started to walk forward only to be stopped by Jiraiya.

"What is it now!" Tsunade yelled.

"Look, before we rush into a fight blindly we need to come up with a strategy to win. Those two are reported to be the best tag team ninja in the entire known ninja world. We don't need to run into a fight unprepared," Jiraiya whispered again. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, what's your plan?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you still know that bloodline blocking technique?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade seemed to be catching on.

"I see what your up to. Yes, I still know it. You just need to help me get behind them so I can use it," Tsunade said as they again started to walked toward the sharingan duo.

"Copy that," Jiraiya said grinning before they're walking turned into a full-blown sprint. Naruto and Itachi simply raised a hand in their defense.

Tsunade put chakra into one of her super human punches while Jiraiya made a Rasengan. As Jiraiya and Tsunade made it to their targets Naruto and Itachi jumped over their attackes, just barely missing them. While the offending attacks where under them, they simultaneously grabbed their arms and pushed the attacks into each other. The sanin quickly dissipated their attacks before they could collide. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunades arm and twisted, making her spin a circle. Tsunade understood what he was going after and used the momentum to kick Itachi, who was the one over her. Itachi blocked the kick but was still sent high into the air.

Naruto went down onto the intertwined arms with a kunai, forcing them to let go on the way down. When Tsunade and Jiraiya hit the ground Naruto punched Jiraiya in the face sending skidding across the roof. Tsunade took the chance to get behind Naruto only for when she was about to hit the nerve to cut off the bloodline, Itachi kicked her in the ribs from the side also making her skid across the roof next to Jiraiya.

"Damnit! I was so close!" Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya got up and readied themselves for round two. Only this time, Naruto and Itachi took the offensive. Naruto went after Jiraiya while Itachi went after Tsunade.

"Fuck they're fast!" Jiraiya yelled as he just barely dodged a kick to the head. Tsunade saw an opening and dashed past Itachi and strait for Naruto. Itachi realized their plan as she was about to hit.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Itachi yelled but it was already to late. Tsunade sent a spike of chakra through the back of his head. Naruto pushed back on the power struggle he was having with Jiraiya and jumped back to Itachi's side holding his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked with concern. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal his sky blue eyes.

"Got ya," Tsunade breathed out.

"Now that he lost his ability to use his sharingan, he will be as easy to beat as Sasuke," Jiraiya said smirking, knowing that would pull a string. The chakra pressure in the area became extremely heavy and it was getting harder to breath.

"Don't you ever put me on the same level as that pussy assed bitch of a cousin!" Naruto said as black chakra started swirl around him.

"Oh shit," Jiraiya whispered out. Naruto was upon him in a second. Naruto punched Jiraiya in the stomach sending him into the air. Naruto quickly jumped after him and started to kick and punch Jiraiya further into the air until Naruto appeared behind him and kicked Jiraiya back down to the tower. The other ninja on the tower stopped and watched as Naruto beat the holy shit out of Jiraiya. Jiraiya smashed into the tower, leaving an enormous crater. Naruto landed on his feet next to Itachi.

"Was that really necessary?" Itachi asked as Tsunade ran to help Jiraiya.

"Yes. They need to learn that Sasuke is just a worthless piece of shit," Naruto said as he motioned for his Honor Guards to retreat to them. Out of the eight Honor Guards that went into battle, only six where still alive. There aren't many Honor Guards left in this war.

"True. I guess they learned the hard way," Itachi said.

"I guess this is goodbye Leaf ninja. We will meet again I can assure you," Naruto smiling. With that Naruto, Itachi, and his Honor Guards disappeared from the roof.

Kiba, Ino, and Hinata needed to get to a medic center while Guy and Lee where pretty beat up as well.

"What now?" Kakashi asked.

"We hold the village and finish this battle," Tsunade said.

"Did you really get rid of Narutos sharingan?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed.

"No. I blocked his chakra flow to his eyes by inserting my chakra into them. Much like the way Neji and Hinata do and I'm sure Naruto already knows that," Tsunade said as a medic team began to pick up the wounded.

"How can you tell that he already knows and how long will it take for his sharingan to come back?" Kakashi pressed.

"Naruto is nothing short of a genius due to the way this war has been going in his favor since recently. And as for the later question, for a normal person one month, but for Naruto two weeks," Tsunade said as she watched the battle over the village rages on.

"Why does Naruto get half the time while everyone else is a month? I thought the seal the Fourth put on him gets rid of the demon inside of him?" Kakashi asked.

"It does but I guess the demon left him a present. That black chakra you saw earlier, did it feel like a human can produce that type of chakra? It looks like our fox friend left Naruto with the ability to produce demonic chakra," Tsunade said smirking.

"I see," Kakashi said looking crestfallen as the remainder of the group looked over the battle that was taking place.

"Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai. Gather you men and get down there and help push these Sound bastards out of Kohona. We are going to need everybody ninja we can spare if we are going to win this battle," Tsunade said as Kabuto began his propaganda speech.

"Heute ist der Tag der Tage, den die heilige Flamme der Jugend wird durch das Wasser des krieges ersetzt!" Kabuto's voice blared over the intercom. This battle was going to be long a grueling.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I know that the German language makes it seem like WWII but it was the only language that went well with propaganda. Sorry if you don't like it but it's the only thing that works. Hope you all like it!


	16. Flame of Loss

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have been vary busy the last few days. I still don't know where I can squeeze in the romance so I might just take it out all together. Unless someone has a good idea then send it to me. Otherwise I'll just take it out. Hope you all like the chapter!

**XxXxX**

Battle could be heard from the Hokage's office as loud explosions and yells of commands screamed outside. Inside the room sat Tsunade, Shizune Jiraiya, and an ANBU officer.

"Status report?" Tsunade asked.

"Sound has broken the stalemate and pushing the center line. They are heading here Hokage-sama," the ANBU said while bowing his head.

"Do whatever it is necessary to stop the advance. I don't want one Sound ninja to even touch this building!" Tsunade yelled. The ANBU nodded and disappeared to give out the orders. Tsunade sighed and put head into her hands.

"How long has this godforsaken battle been going on?" Tsunade asked.

"About six months now," Jiraiya said grimly.

"Why is Naruto doing this? This only hurting themselves," Shizune said.

"But this also hurting us as well. This will a lot of time to rebuild all this," Tsunade said as a messenger bird pecked at the window. Shizune let the bird in and the bird. It was from Sand.

"It's from Sand. 'We have been chosen to send a message to you giving Sands, Stones, Lightning's, and Waters combat report. We have successfully pushed Rain out of our country and are sending men to aid you. Stone is having difficulties as they are fighting in their capital with Sound as well. Lightnings have turned the Sound offensive around and are starting to push them back slowly. Water has surrendered unconditionally and is now occupied by Sound. After we recapture your capital we will have to help the Water reclaim their country. Our troops will be in Kohona in two weeks. Hold on until we can reinforce you.'," Tsunade said out loud to the group.

"I see. So all we need to do is hold out for another two weeks. Perfect, when Sand gets here we can Sound out of the village," Shizune said smiling.

"Yep. Looks like we have some hope after all!" Tsunade said as she looked out the window. What she saw next made her mad. Outside the window stood an Honor Guard who was listening to the entire conversation with three dead ANBU on the roof.

"Thanks Hokage-teme," the Honor Guard said grinning before jumping off toward Sound controlled area.

"Damnit! We need to catch him!" Jiraiya said he put a foot on the window only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"It's no use. He will tell the information to other runners and the news will spread like wildfire. Both our ninja and theirs will hear it in a matter of hours," Tsunade said shaking her head.

"This might be a good thing. The news of reinforcements will raise moral among our ninja from the already dead level it was at," Shizune said.

"True, but think of the down side to this. Once Sound hears this only make them desperate and fight harder to kick us out of the city. Unlike most nations that would give up in a position like this, Sound doesn't give up as easily. Naruto's forces have been trained to never give up so we must look forward for them fight even when Sand gets here," Jiraiya said informatively as another blast from Kabuto's propaganda screamed over the intercom.

"Agreed but the news will still bring moral to the ninja," Tsunade said looking at the bright side. Just then an ANBU appeared in the office.

"Hokage-sama, we need to relocate you to another location," the ANBU said.

"Are they pushing us that far?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid so. We will hold this building until the last man Hokage-sama. They will not take it without spilling more of their own blood then ours," the ANBU said before two more ANBU appeared for the escorting.

"Lets go. Bring all the scrolls from vault as possible. Sweep it out and make sure there is nothing left inside," Tsunade ordered Jiraiya who nodded in return.

"Lets hope they get here in time," Tsunade whispered as everyone in the room exited it either by window, door, or by jutsu.

**XxXxX**

"Fallback! This isn't working!" Kakashi yelled to all the men that were under his command. All the jonin had a certain amount of men under their command. The Leaf ninja just tried to counter their offensive but was ripped to shreds from Sound gunners (think of the guns that where used in the Naruto movie in Snow country except smaller but small enough to carry around for run and gunning uses). They where placed all over the place, up in windows, behind walls, everywhere! These new weapons made it hard to counter attack as the Sound where much more resourceful with these weapons than Rain was.

As Kakashi and all the other ninja retreated the Sound ninja was hot on their tails trying to mow down any ninja they could. A ninja next to Kakashi went down by a kunai to the back of the neck and then another to the other side him went down by a fire jutsu. Kakashi and the remaining ninja made it to their line where the ninja who didn't attack waited. When Kakashi jumped over the wall several Sound ninja jumped over a minute later and the battle ensued. Leaf and Sound smashed into each other with tremendous force leaving many on the ground.

Kakashi saw some Sound gunners moving up to take positions in the near by building and three Leaf ninja running in shortly afterwards. If the gunners set up in those windows then they would again have to retreat.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! Get over to those gunners and take them out!" Kakshi yelled as he blocked a kunai that was coming for his face.

"Gotcha! You, come with me! Lets take those guys out!" Kiba yelled as Shikamaru, Kiba, and two other chunin went into the building.

The four ninja opened the door and noticed that the building was eerily dark. The only light was from the fire from the buildings around them. As they closed the door they also noticed that it was quiet. The only sound was from the yelling outside.

"The gunners have started to fire yet so they must be somewhere trying to find a good window," Kiba whispered to the other ninja.

"Lets go find those bastards," said one of the chunin that was with them. The four ninja crept threw the bottom story, looking in every room for the Sound gunners.

"How many gunners are in here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I counted two, but you never know so keep an eye out," said the chunin at the point. They went through the entire bottom story except for one last room where the door seemed to be smashed open. What they saw next horrified them. Blood was everywhere and the mangled bodies of three Leaf ninja where desecrated.

"Those bastards! We will kill them for they have done!" yelled one of the chunin as he ran out of the room toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Shikamaru yelled as they chased him down the hall up the stairs. As they rounded the corner they watched as the chunin got ripped to shreds and pinned to the wall by kunai.

"Mother fuckers!" said the last chunin as he started hand signs and ran around the corner.

"**Fireball no jutsu**!" the chunin yelled and shot a fireball down the hall. The three remaining ninja heard a scream from the end and dashed down the hall. The Sound gunner lay dead, burning on the ground. The chunin began punching the dead body of the Sound ninja.

"You bastard! You killed my brother you fucker!" the chunin yelled as he continued to punch the body. Kiba and Shikamaru could only watch as the chunin hit the body until they remembered something.

"Hey, where is the other gunner?" Kiba asked. As if on que, kunai ripped through the wall hitting the other chunin all over his body. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck are with these guys!" Kiba yelled as he ducked into another room. The kunai finally stopped and he heard the Sound ninja open the door he was in.

"You died for our great leader Shonan. At least I got two of the fuckers that got you," the Sound ninja muttered.

'Two? Wait, where is Shikamaru?" Kiba thought. Kiba heard a door close, which signaled that the Sound ninja went back into the room. Kiba peered around the door to see if he was still there. The Sound ninja was not but what Kiba did see was along with the two dead bodies was Shikamaru with a kunai in his back. Kiba got angry and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You fucking assholes!" Kiba screamed and busted through the door. The Sound ninja turned to face Kiba.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kiba yelled as Kiba tackled the Sound ninja out the window with his gun and back into the fray outside. Kakashi saw Kiba and the Sound gunner fly out the window.

"Sakura! Go check on the ninja that searched that house!" Kakashi ordered.

"Will do!" Sakura replied and dashed over to the house. Kiba was punched the ninja in the face making blood come from the Sound ninjas mouth.

"You killed my friend you fuck!" Kiba yelled as he swung for another hit but was blocked by the Sound gunner.

"And you killed mine!" the ninja yelled back and punched Kiba off of him. The Sound gunner quickly got up and grabbed his gun.

"See you in hell, fuckup," the gunner snarled and retreated to a medic center. Kiba simply lay there thinking of what the gunner said.

The skirmish raged on for little longer and it seemed like the Leaf ninja where winning. If the Leaf ninja could hold it here then the Sound ninja would lose their momentum and it would go back into another stalemate.

"We are winning! Keep up the pressure!" said another jonin who seemed to be smiling until he saw the one thing nobody wanted to see. Atop one of the buildings stood a ninja with a white cloak, straw hat, and two red cloaked bodyguards. All the Leaf ninja frowned while all the Sound ninja grinned and started to fight harder than they where before.

The three cloaked figured jumped into the fight and started to tare up all Leaf ninja in sight. Kakashi fought his way over to the white-cloaked figure. Once he made it said ninja they stood off while the fight around them raged on.

"Who are you? Itachi or Naruto?" Kakashi asked. The ninja lifted up his hat to reveal a red sharingan.

"Itachi. I see. Is Naruto still in the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," said an Itachi clone behind Kakashi. Kakashi quickly swirled in a circle and cut the clone in half. As Kakashi came to a stop facing Itachi a clone was shot forward toward him. Kakashi jumped over the clone knowing only Naruto can keep a clone alive for a extended period of time. The clone that Kakashi jumped over puffed into smoke only for another clone puff into existence above him. The clone tackled Kakashi to the ground and held him there. Four other clones came into existence and held down his arms and legs as well as his head. Kiba, who just got up, saw that Kakashi was in trouble and dashed over to his aid. As soon as Kiba made it to the area an Honor Guard kicked Kiba back.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Taking back what is rightfully the Uchihas," Itachi said looking over Kakashi. Kakashis eyes went wide.

"No! Please! This was given to me by my best friend!" Kakashi pleaded. Itachi bent over and brought his hand up to Kakashis sharingan eye.

"You can't do this! Please!" Kakashi yelled. Itachi pushed his fingers around Kakashis sharingan eye and pulled just as quick. Itachi put the eye into a jar, which was sealed into his sleeve. Itachi sealed the jar back into his sleeve and looked up. Sakura, Kiba, and many other Leaf ninja where trying to get Kakashi to save him but was blocked by his two Honor Guards and other Sound ninja. The two Honor guards jumped back to Itachi.

"Stay here and finish up this battle. One done retreat to the HQ," Itachi ordered before jumping onto a nearby roof and dashing away. Sakura and many other ninja where able to get by and grab Kakashi.

"All Leaf ninja, retreat back to the next line. Repeat, all Leaf ninja, retreat back to next line," said a jonin over a speaker. All Leaf ninja began to retreat with Sound taking a break to and to get more gunners into position. Just like the first battle Kiba was in with Rain, Sound ninja went to each of the bodies to make sure they where dead and kill them if they weren't.

**XxXxX-One week until reinforcements arrive**

Sound ninja has finally made it to the Hokage Tower and fighting inside the tower have been raging on for three days. Every room the Sound ninja entered was either met by a trap or Leaf ninja ready to fight until the end. Casualties where vary high for both sides as the Sound ninja slowly took the tower, floor by floor. The courtyard around the Hokage tower was brutal as well as the fight was raging on in the buildings around the tower. After one long and bloody week of fighting the Sound ninja finally took the Hokage tower with half the buildings around the tower in Sound possession and the other half still held by the Leaf. All of the rookies where stationed in these houses.

"Damnit! Why can't we just march in there and take the damn tower! I'm am tired of looking at _our_ tower in _their_ hands right across the courtyard," Kiba argued as they all watched Sound ninja picking up their dead as well as Leaf ninja picking up theirs.

"You know as well as I do that they have gunners all over that damn tower! If we made one wrong move then they would be spraying kunai through the windows," Tenten said. The sun was starting to set as the bodies started to disappear from the courtyard.

"What do you think they are going to do with our dead in the tower?" Ino asked.

"I don't know," Shino replied. As a large fire erupted from the top of the tower as screams echoed across the village.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Lee yelled as a stench drifted across the their side of the village. The wind was on Sounds side as the stench drifted toward Leafs lines.

"Is that flesh?" Kiba asked.

"They are burning the bodies. Dead or alive," Neji said gravely.

"Fucking dicks!" Kiba screamed across the courtyard but was dwarfed by the screams that were coming from the roof of the Hokage Tower. The Leaf ninja all over the village could only watch as their comrades burnt to death and their beloved Hokage Tower became a fortress for the enemy.

**XxXxX**

"Have you heard what happened in Stones capital?" said a chunin to another. Neji was nearby and listened in on the positional interesting information.

"No, what happened?" the other chunin asked.

"It seems there was a large explosion that took out half of the village! It was said that Stone and Sand ninja where pushing them out and over one hundred Sound and Rain ninja as well as a Yoinokuchi member was encircled in the market district. The Yoinokuchi member started to grow black and then he exploded and took out over half the village!" the chunin exclaimed.

"I hope another one of those guys explodes in our village," the listener replied.

"You're telling me!" the chunin exclaimed. Neji tuned them out at this point.

'Half the village huh…' Neji thought as he ate his food. The rest of the group will want to hear this.

Over the past five of days the Sound ninja where able to push the Leaf ninja further back against the mountain behind them. The Sound ninja that jumped over the mountain before where sent to steal or destroy any supplies that were packed into the buildings next to the mountain. Now the Leaf ninja where on the last dozen blocks of the village with there only way out was through the caves in the Hokage mountain. The ninja that where fight Rain with Sand have been ordered to retreat to the village to help push Sound out of Kohona. They will be arriving about the same time Sand does which was in two days. The surviving Leaf ninja where tired and weak from all the fighting while the Sound ninja had high moral.

All seems lost for the remaining Leaf ninja in Kohona they struggle to hold whatever was left of their precious village.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Whew! Hard one there but I got threw it. Hope you all like it! Remember, any ideas on romance please share!


	17. A Sliver of Hope

Rated M for safety

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

A white-cloaked figure was seen shooting through the dense rain toward a rather unscathed village. This village was the capital of Rain and the guards immediately let the man through. The cloaked ninja ran up the side of the Kage tower and slipped in through the window. Inside the Kages office a RSF ninja awaited him.

"Leader-sama has been expecting you. Please, follow me," the RSF ninja said as he turned and opened the door to leave with the cloaked ninja close behind. The two ninja continued to walk up the tower until they came to the top floor. There was one large door with two more RSF standing in front of it. As they approached the door the two ninja bowed and opened it. The RSF ninja stopped at the entrance.

"This is where I stop. You know the rules about Kages correct? Good. See you soon," the RSF captain said and walked away. The two RSF ninja outside closed the door behind him. The unknown ninja continued to walk and came to a stop in front of a large figure. Piipes seemed to be coming out of the wall and connect to what seemed to be a person.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," the figure said as he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of Rinnegan eyes.

"Hello, Nagato," Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

"What have you called me here for?" Naruto asked. This was new for him. Nagato never calls meetings. Nagato sighed, always to the point.

"As you know my men are being pushed back out of the other nations," Nagato said.

"Yes, so are mine," Naruto said.

"They are going to be here in a matter of months and I will most certainly die unless I escape. But, if I die than the Rinnegan will be lost forever," Nagato continued.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked curious.

"I have made a special seal that will allow me to transfer one of my six paths to you and all the power that goes along with it," Nagato said bluntly.

"So you want to give me the power of one your bodies to ensure that the Rinnegan won't die out with you?" Naruto said.

"Yes," Nagato said as the six paths walked up to Naruto and stood in a strait line in front of him.

"I can't guarantee that I won't die by the end of this war but yes, I will take the offer," Naruto said as he walked to each one.

"Good. The seal wont give you the body to control but make you absorb the power all together," Nagato said as Naruto in front of the Deva Realm.

"Is this the one you wish to absorb?" Nagato asked.

"Yes. This is the one," Naruto said grinning.

**XxXxX**

Asuma was leaning against a wall that was right across the street from some Sound ninja, smoking. The Leaf ninja have been fighting for their dear lives for the last sliver of Kohona. It has been a little over two weeks since they got the letter of reinforcements from Sand and Leaf reserves. What was taking them so long?

"Put that shit away!" Guy said while smacking the cigarette from his hand.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" Asuma yelled only for a hand to clamp over his mouth.

"Have you ever been this close to the enemy? You must have been stationed in the industrial district," Guy whispered while looking out the window across the street. Across the street there was a sound ninja looking strait back at him. Guy sighed.

"If that was a gunner than we would be dead," Guy whispered.

"Sorry. Never been this close to the enemy. How are Kakashi and Shikamaru doing?" Asuma asked.

"Shikamaru is getting better but Kakashi is still out. Must be hard for him to get used to not having a Sharingan," Guy replied.

"I feel him. Looks like this is the best way to stop smoking," Asuma said earning a chuckle from Choji who was next to the other window in the room but was interrupted from a loud yell.

"FIRE!" a Sound ninja yelled and where there was once a peeping ninja there was a gunner slinging kunai threw the walls and windows. The three ninja in the room hit the deck along with everyone else in the room across from them. The kunai finally stopped and yells for a medic and screams of pain could be heard from the other room. Guy attached an explosive tag to a kunai a slugged it across the street, hitting the gunner in the head.

"Get the hell out of here!" a Sound ninja yelled as several ninja ran threw the door in room while some tried jumping out the window. This was not a good idea as Leaf ninja in the floor above them started to throw kunai at them. The Sound ninja that crawled out of the window where peppered down and fell to the street below. The explosive tag exploded and blew a hole out of the side of the building. Once the smoke cleared three dead Sound ninja lay dead in the room with two more on the street below.

"That was crazy!" Asuma exclaimed.

"And this is the fighting that was going on in Housing district," Guy said while picking up the cigarette that was on the ground.

"To think that this little thing was the cause of this fight," Guy said grinning.

"So why don't we just go take the building we just cleared?" Asuma asked.

"Because there are still ninja in that building that have entrenched themselves inside. If we are going to go in there we are going to lose many ninja that we don't have," Choji said, remembering when he and several other ninja tried taking a seemingly clear building.

"I guess they are ready for the incoming attack from the Sand and Leaf reserves," Asuma said while examining the holes the gunner made in the building.

"They are. The battle over the village will only intensify when the reinforcements get here. Taking back the Hokage tower is going to be hell because of what they have done to it," Guy said.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked.

"The lookouts from the Hokage Mountain have seen the enemy putting up heavy defenses in, on, and around the tower. Sound are using said tower as a lookout point so when help arrive we are going to push toward that point first. Beside, we can't let those Sound bastards hold our capital building for long now can we?" Guy said grinning.

**XxXxX**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kakashi where looking out over the village from the top of the Hokage mountain. Fire swirled up from every part of the village as they watched Sound forces slowly push the remaining Leaf ninja into the caves that held the civilians. The Leaf ninja maybe had one more day max before Sound pushed all Leaf ninja into the caves.

"When are those reinforcements going to get here?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"They should have been here three days ago!" Jiraiya exclaimed, slamming his fist into the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your eye Kakashi. Nobody thought that that would happen," Shizune said.

"It's no problem. I still remember all the jutsu a copied with the eye so I can still fight when I get better," Kakashi said reassuringly.

"That's good because we are going to need you if those Sand and Leaf reserves don't get here," Tsunade said growling but then they heard it.

"Your reinforcements have arrived people of Kohona! We are here to kill those Sound bastards and retake your beloved village!" Temari yelled over a speaker. Tsunade had a tear drip down her cheek from hearing that.

**XxXxX**

"We are here to kill those Sound bastards and retake your beloved village!" Temari said over the speaker. Cheers could be heard from all across the Leaf lines as everyone looked up to the top of the mountain. Temari was standing behind Tsunade when she made the announcement.

"We can finally rest," Guy said, completely ignoring the order from over the intercom.

**XxXxX**

Temari and the other ninja walked up to Tsunade and bowed their heads.

"Thank god you arrived. We where about to loss this battle," Tsunade said.

"We can tell. Naruto really did a number on you guys. We finallt captured Gaara and we are now holding him in a cell especially for him. What will have us do?" Temari said bowing. Before Tsunade could give her an answer, Narutos voice came onto the intercom.

"Fire your weapons! Throw your kunai! Make sure we kill every last one of those bastards for what they have done! Kill for your family! Kill for your comrades! Kill for your country! Do not let them push you back! I personally command it!" Naruto yelled over the intercom. Cheers from the Sound line erupted. From the top of the mountain they could see Sound gunners and ninja throw and shoot kunai at the Leaf ninja with the Leaf ninja throwing them back just as much. Jiraiya grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked at the top of the Hokage Tower. There stood Naruto with his Mangekyo Sharingan on but there was a difference. There were three rings surrounding the pupil, going right threw the wheel of the Mangekyo.

"Is that the Rennigan?" Jiraiya stuttered out but he wasn't heard as Tsunade was talking to Temari.

"Charge your men down that Mountain! Bring our reserves with you! Just kill those bastards!" Tsunade yelled. Temari grinned. Her men where wanting some blood for a while now.

"Can do. Men! We are charging strait down this mountain and kill those Sound bastards!" Temari yelled, earning cheers from everyone. "Charge!"

All the ninja atop the mountain ran down the mountain. When they where half way down the mountain they where met by a barrage of kunai.

"What the fuck is going on!" a Sand ninja yelled. The Sound ninja anticipated an attack such as this so the put gunners on the roofs of buildings and started to spray the side of the mountain. Sand and Leaf ninja fell from the mountain as they continued to charge down the mountain.

**XxXxX**

Neji was on the roof of a building as the gunners across the street pored it onto them as they continued to spray there building. A Sand ninja smashed into the ground next to him. Neji looked up to see more dead ninja falling. Neji looked over the edge of the wall to see a gunner propping his weapon on a pile of boxes high enough to point it up and spraying all over the side of the mountain.

"Tenten! Give me some cover! You guys are on me!" Neji ordered as he and twelve other ninja jumped to the other roof with Tenten slinging all sorts of weapons at the windows below. Mid-flight two Sound ninja threw kunai at them hitting one and sending him threw a window.

"**Harden Spike no jutsu**!" a Sound ninja yelled and slammed his hands into the ground. Spikes shot out of the ground, impaling six of the ninja. Neji slid down one of the spikes and punched the one who did the jutsu in the face and following it up with a over powered gentle fist to the heart. The other Leaf ninja where finishing the other Sound ninja off as Neji jumped into the fray. The two Sound ninja left where killed but they killed another Leaf ninja. Neji turned to see the gunner pick the gun up and point it at them. Neji immediately started to rotate to block the attack. Once the barrage stopped two more Leaf ninja where ripped to pieces but one slipped behind Neji when he did his rotation. Once clear the remaining ninja jumped over Neji.

"**Fire Flash no jutsu**!" the ninja yelled and a quick spray of fire shot out of his mouth on a wide area. This caught the entire area on fire the to ninja jumped over to another roof that was being fought over. More than likely to stop the gunners that where spraying the ninja that where coming down the mountain.

**XxXxX**

Temari saw the Leaf ninja that where on the ground start to take out the gunners on the roofs of the buildings but there where still a lot of them left but there where still a lot of ninja still coming over the mountain so she would would have to hit the ground running.

**XxXxX**

"Reinforcements have arrived a little over two weeks ago! Why haven't we gotten further than this?" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up and get ready for the assault because once we start there is no stopping until we have taken the Hokage Tower!" a Sand ninja beside him said. There was a tense moment as the Sand and Leaf ninja waited for the whistle that signaled for them to advance. Kiba and several other ninja where hunkered in the bottom of a building ready to cross the street and take the buildings that surrounded the Hokage tower. They have attacked these buildings twice before and failed. This time they where determined to take them.

A loud whistle blew and everyone screamed as they jumped from their buildings or walls. Sound gunners fired up and hit the ninja advancing on them. Some brave ninja tried to jump to the roofs but where immediately cut down by gunners in the Hokage Tower that loomed in the background. A Leaf ninja in front of Kiba smashed into the door, sending a Sound ninja falling backwards. A kunai was immediately in his neck as the Sound ninja dropped dead. Intense fighting engaged in the buildings over the next thirty minutes. The Sand and Leaf ninja slowly pushed the Sound out of the buildings as Sound ninja started to sprint back to the tower.

"Wait for the second whistle! Wait for it!" A Leaf ninja yelled when the whistle came, "Attack!"

They had the tower surrounded and they where attacking it from all sides but Sound had gunners placed in what seemed like all the windows and a rain of kunai shot from the tower. Still, the ninja continued on and several made it to the door. Kiba and Neji where one of the two that made it.

"Hey buddy. How is your vacation going?" Kiba asked with the only light coming from the fire from the surrounding buildings.

"Cut that shit out and help us open this door," Neji said as he put another explosive tag on the door. The tag exploded and everyone rushed inside. They where met by Sound ninja ready for a hand-to-hand combat fight. More Leaf and Sand ninja entered the battle and more and more Sound ninja began to run upstairs to better positions. The battle over the tower has only begun.

**XxXxX**

Over the next couple of weeks the ninja pushed up the tower, floor by floor. Clearing out every room. Gunners continued to shoot out of the windows that haven't been cleared, making it hard to bring reinforcements to the ninja inside. One room in particular surprised Kiba.

Kiba entered a room by himself to see a gunner shooting out of the window. Kiba crept up behind the ninja while pulling out a kunai only for the gunner to swing the gun around smack him in the head. As Kiba got up he noticed that the gunner was the one from before. The one that shot Shikamaru.

"You!" Kiba yelled. The Sound gunner seemed confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the Sound gunner asked.

"You are the one that shot my friend!" Kiba yelled.

"You mean he isn't dead? Shit I thought I killed him," the gunner said grinning.

"I'll kill you!" Kiba screamed and charged the gunner. The Sound gunner dropped the weapon and pulled out a kunai to block the one that was sent for his face. As soon as the gunner blocked the kunai Kiba slashed the gunner down his chest with his claws and followed it up with a swift kick to the head. This sent the gunner stumbling back and falling out the window. Kiba knew that he was dead because they where pretty far up in the tower. Nobody can survive a fall like that.

'You can breath easy now Shikamaru. I killed him' Kiba thought as he leaned against a wall.

"Kiba! We need your help over here! We need help opening up the Hokages office!" Neji said from the hall.

"Coming!" Kiba yelled as he got up and ran out of the room.

**XxXxX**

All the rookies, except for Shikamaru, where outside the office when Kiba arrived.

"Kiba, come over here and help us push. They must have barricaded themselves in here," Shino said.

"One last push. One, two, THREE!" Lee said as everyone pushed. The door smashed open to reveal nobody in the office. Everything looked the same as it did before the war until a voice came from behind the chair.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again," the voice said as he turned around in the chair. Sitting in the chair sat none other than Naruto with his two doujutsus on and ready.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Tenten stuttered out. Everyone was flabbergasted.

"If you really wish to face me than fight your way to the top of the tower. There is where we will fight. You have fifteen minutes or I'll leave," Naruto said emotionlessly before puffing into smoke. The rookies stood there for another minute before turning and fighting as hard as they could to get to the top of the tower.

"Keep going! We only got fifteen minutes or we will miss our chance!" Sakura screamed as she punched another Sound ninja in the face. Most of the ninja they just past and left them to engage other Leaf ninja that where close behind.

"One more minute!" Choji yelled as they where running up the staircase to the roof.

"Five seconds!" Sakura said as kicked the last Sound ninja out of the way.

Hinata grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. What they saw angered some and saddened others to the core.

**XxXxX**

A/N: WOOT! Cliffhanger! Got to love them. Now you can't hate me for doing this because I rarely do them so NEEA! Hope you all like the chapter! ^^


	18. Downpour to Drizzle

Rated M for safety

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"Where is he?!" Sakura asked out loud. They where told to meet Naruto on the roof of the Hokage tower in fifteen minutes so the rookies could finally confront Naruto together.

"Are… are we to late?" Hinata asked.

"No. Just in time. If you where a second late I would be gone," Naruto said as he swirled into existence. The rookies knew that trying to talk Naruto into coming back was impossible so the only thing left was by force.

"So, you have matured from your younger selves. Good, they where starting to annoy me," Naruto said emotionlessly as his Mangekyo Sharingan and Rennigan swirled into existence.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I was immature!" Kiba yelled.

"Of course you where. You all where. Trying to make me return to the vary place that destroyed me on the inside. Why do you continue to chase after me?" Naruto asked. The rookies where silent for a while as they contemplated what to say.

"We are your friends Naruto. We all have strong bonds that are connected to you. They will never be broken as long as we continue to fight to get you back," Neji said over the sound of battle underneath them.

"Then I will break those bonds here and now," Naruto said.

"You are coming back with us whether you like it or not!" Kiba shouted and dashed for Naruto.

"Kiba, wait!" Ino shouted but it was to late. Kiba was set on shedding Narutos blood all over the roof of the tower to make him come.

Kiba made it half way before Naruto lifted a single hand sign and a kage bushin shot towards Kiba. Both the clone and Kiba pulled a kunai and smashed into each other. While the clone and Kiba struggled for dominance Naruto decided to ask a question.

"Where is Akamaru?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Somewhere fighting in the buildings below. I ran ahead and he is probably making his way here right now," Kiba said grinning.

"Interesting," Naruto said before another clone shot towards Kiba. Lee went to Kibas aid and punched the clone before it could do any damage while Neji used his gentle fist to make the other clone puff away. Choji turned into a giant bolder and sped toward Naruto. Naruto never moved as a ink lion tackled Choji off the side of the tower.

"Choji!" Ino said running over to the edge where Choji flew off. Choji smashed into the ground but the jutsu took the blunt of the attack, leaving Choji unconscious on the ground. Everyone turned to the source of the attack to see Sai smiling his famous fake smile.

"Sai! What are you doing?" Ino asked. Sai walked over in front of Naruto and got into a defensive position.

"I will serve Naruto-sama until the vary end," Sai said emotionlessly.

"You where a spy this entire time? You betrayed us to go with Naruto!" Lee screamed. Sai said nothing as Lee and Kiba, being the hot heads of the group, charged him. Sai managed to make three ink tigers which met the two ninja half way but where quickly destroyed. Naruto watched on with curiosity with his white cloak waving in the wind.

Lee smashed into Sai with such tremendous force that it made Tsunade shiver. The kick must have broken his arm with Kiba following it ou with a punch to the stomach. Neji joined the slaughter with a swift gentle fist all of his major chakra points. Sai dropped to the ground unconscious. Neji, Lee, and Kiba looked Naruto strait in the eye with the intent to kill.

"Your next," Kiba said bluntly. Naruto raised his hand so that his hand was ready to catch anything that was sent at him while his other hand lay limp at his side. This must have been a signal for the rookies to attack because every one of them sprinted at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the round the house Lee sent him and moved to the left from the kunai Tenten threw. Ino tried to use her Mind transfer jutsu but was quickly cut down by the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura sent one of her chakra enhanced punches but was didged yet again by Naruto. Naruto jumped back to get a better view of things.

"**Grand Fireball no jutsu**!" Naruto said and out shot an enormous black fireball. Everyone managed to dodge the attack but the fireball exploded in the center of them all and made Hinata and Ino smash into the wall.

"Three down," Naruto said while looking at the rest of the rookies, "six to go."

"We need Shikamaru so we can formulate a strategy," Lee said as he caught his breath. Just after Lee said that Shino burst into bugs only to appear behind Naruto.

"This is the end," Shino said as the lower part of Naruto was engulfed in chakra eating bugs. Naruto never flinched as he let the bugs try and suck his chakra. Shinos bugs began to fall of, dead.

"What are you doing?" Shino shouted.

"Your bugs tried to eat my demon chakra. They died from eating it," Naruto said from behind Shino with red lightning shooting all over his body. As soon as Shino turned to face Naruto, Naruto had a lightning enhanced punch in his face. Shino went skidding across the ground and stopped next to Ino.

"Four down, five to go," Naruto said looking at the remaining ninja. They have seemed to come up with a plan.

Neji and Lee ran forewords at the same time from the left and right. Neji slid underneath while Lee tried for another round the house kick. Naruto jumped in the middle of them barely missing their attacks but Sakura was coming up with another chakra-enhanced punch. Naruto landed on the ground and charged lightning into his hand. Naruto held up his hand in Sakuras direction and red lightning shot across the ground. Sakura was hit directly and she fell to the floor of the roof, unconscious. Tenten jumped up into the air with spiraling scrolls around her.

"**Rising Twin Dragons**!" Tenten yelled as she started to throw all she had at Naruto. Naruto didn't move as the weapons descended upon him.

"You're going to die if you stay there!" Neji said reaching out a hand but was amazed at what happened next. The weapons simply bounced off of what seemed to be an invisible wall. The weapons continue to hit the invisible wall as Tenten finally stopped her attack. Naruto stood around a large pile of weapons and virtually unscathed.

"How?" Tenten stuttered out as she looked on in awe. Lee and Neji took no time in attacking him as they both tried attacking him from both his flanks. Naruto ducked and grabbed a staff that was on the ground to hit both ninja on the back of the necks. Knocking them out.

Kiba was next as Naruto trapped him in a genjutsu. Naruto walked over to Kiba and knocked him out with a simple push on a pressure point. Naruto then turned to Tenten who was scared under his gaze. Tenten was the last one left as Naruto walked over to her. Tenten didn't move an inch as Naruto stopped right in front of her.

"Tenten. I know what you think of me. It won't work out… sorry," Naruto said emotionlessly. Tentens eyes widened at this. How did he know?

As Naruto turned to take his leave Tenten grabbed his arm and spun him around. Naruto was mildly surprised at this but what happened next was a complete surprise. Tenten smashed her lips against his. Naruto didn't move, his mouth hung open as Tenten explored his mouth with her tongue. This has never happened before.

'I must end this before it begins' Naruto thought as he pulled away from Tenten. She seemed broken as a clone puffed behind her. She never noticed the clone being made.

"I told you Tenten that it WON'T WORK! I hold no feelings for you. Go back to your friends and be happy," Naruto said as the clone knocked her out. She fell to the ground as the clone disappeared. Just then Guy and several other ninja entered the roof through the door.

"Naruto hold it right there!" Guy said but all Naruto did was grin and jump off the roof. Guy ran to the side of the roof but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

'Damn he's quick' Guy thought as he looked over all the rookies that fought Naruto. All have been knocked out so none of them where dead. Guy sighed.

"Get these ninja to a medical station ASAP," Guy ordered the ninja that where with him. The ninja nodded and started to pick them up.

**XxXxX**

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, getting further away from the tower. Three Honor Guards jumped next to him. Naruto held no feelings for Tenten, Hinata, or Sakura but it seems that Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten held feelings for him. Naruto shook his head. Now Naruto knew what Sasuke went through.

"Is your mission complete?" the Honor Guard asked.

"Mission complete. They are stronger than expected. Maybe two of them take down one of you at this point," Naruto said grinning.

"That will never happen because we will continue to train to protect you Leader-sama," the Honor Guard said.

"Good. Now, lets get back to Sound. We have a lot of work to do," Naruto said as they neared the wall that circled the entire village.

"What about the men here?" the Honor Guard asked.

"Let them defend what is left. When about to lose make them pull out. This tactic should anger the enemy," Naruto said as they landed on the wall only for them to stop.

"Hello dobe," Sasuke said with his Sharingan spinning to life. Naruto said nothing in return, as he looked emotionlessly into Sasules eyes. Naruto still had his doujutsu on from the fight with the rookies.

"Where did you get those eyes?" Sasuke demanded. Why does Naruto get all the high-powered jutsus?

"A friend," Naruto replied as he eyed the three people behind Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Sasuke made the first move.

Sasuke quickly pulled his sword out and charged it with lightning as he sped toward Naruto. Sasuke teammates attacked the three Honor Guards that where flanking him so that they would not get in the way of the battle. Little did they know that Naruto was in a hurry and had to make this confrontation quick until an idea struck.

Sasuke jabbed his sword at Naruto, only for the white-cloaked ninja to avoid the attack. Naruto charged red lightning into his hand and grabbed the back of the sword. Naruto quickly pulled the sword away from Sasuke and toss it deep within the concrete of the wall. Naruto quickly punched Sasuke in the gut with his lightning infused fist, sending him into the wall. Sasuke began to slide down the wall but Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and slid him back up to eye level.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar?" Naruto said emotionlessly as he looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret Sasuke," Naruto whispered into Sasukes ear. The lightning must still have Sasuke paralyzed.

"What secret?" Sasuke asked.

"About the Uchiha Massacre," Naruto whispered.

"I know what happened! You and my brother killed our entire clan just to test your strength!" Sasuke shouted.

"That's only half true teme," Naruto said.

"What else is missing? What else could I have possibly looked over?" Sasuke asked, getting angrier by the second.

"You know I have a special Sharingan, unlike any others. My Sharingan has the ability to brainwash one other clan member that also holds the Sharingan. I chose your brother to have by my side," Naruto whispered, grinning evilly. Sasuke had a look of shock on his face.

"So, you did this to my brother? To our clan? This is all your fault! This entire time I thought you and Itachi worked together on all this but you where the master mind behind it all!" Sasuke whispered but slowly got louder as he spoke. Sasuke now thinks Naruto is to blame for all of his suffering, just as Naruto planned.

"In that case then… I will save my brother by killing you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Another time Sasuke. I have urgent business to attend to. Good luck in killing me," Naruto said before punching Sasuke hard enough in the stomach to knock him out. Naruto turned to his Honor Guards waiting patiently by the edge.

"What would I do without you guys," Naruto said as the four-cloaked men jumped into the trees.

**XxXxX**

The battle over Kohona lasted another three months after the fight between Naruto and the rookies. Sai was locked in jail for treason against his village. After Sound pulled out of Kohona the villagers of the went back to their homes only to find over half the village was destroyed. Dead bodies' lay on the side of streets and fires burned out of control all around the village. Most head clans where furious to find out that Sound used their compound for positions to kill other Leaf ninja. Most of these compounds had traps inside but they where unable to activate them because of the surprise attack. In turn, Sound ninja and gunners made great use of these traps and activated them while they where retreating or defending. The damage to the village was enormous and the ninja and villagers vowed to not stop this war until the Sound village was wiped off the map. Stone and Water were in a similar predicament. Stone ninja and villagers want the Sound dead because they blew up half of there capital and fighting destroyed the rest of the city. Water did several uprisings but where crushed by Sound ninja. Water finally got reinforcements from Lightning and took their capital back from Sound but fighting over their capital was fierce and Sound finally retreated, but not after leaving them a present. Sound released a virus that ate away at your chakra system until there was nothing left. All the men and women that had chakra died from the virus. Lightning where more sympathetic toward Sound because Sound never really made any fatal blows to them.

At this time Sand, Stone, and Leaf ninja where fighting against Rain and Sound ninja in Rains capital.

"Man, does it ever stop raining?" one Stone ninja asked as twenty Stone ninja walked down a seemingly empty street. Most advances where like this because Rain used up all their ninja in advancing and are left with hardly any ninja. Most of what they would find would be a large group of Rain ninja huddled up in a strong point of if they where really unlucky, a group of Sound ninja.

"It's called Rain village for a reason. Get used to it or those Leaf ninja might get to the tower first," said another ninja as they turned a corner. As soon as all of the ninja made it into the street windows from the buildings behind them busted open and kunai started to whiz out of them. Six Stone ninja dropped to the ground dead as the rest took cover behind anything they could find. Seven where hiding behind cover in the streets as the rest where split between the two flanking houses.

"Are they Sound or Rain and how many are there!" asked the commander of the group. One ninja peeked around the corner only for a single kunai to smash into his face.

"Well we know there is one Sound ninja up there," the commander muttered.

"Throw a smoke tag and get ready!" the commander shouted. Three ninja tossed smoke tags at the building. Smoke flared up in between the two opposing forces.

"Go now!" the commander shouted. All the rest of the ninja dashed toward the building. Gunners started to fire as the Stone ninja ran threw the smoke. Only one Stone ninja dropped as they ran toward the building threw the smoke.

'Must be Rain ninja. Sound ninja would have killed more than just that' the commander thought as a ninja in front of him tackled a Rain ninja threw the window. Everyone followed his lead and started diving threw the windows. The fight took under five minutes because there where only four Rain ninja downstairs.

"Where is that Sound ninja you said there was?" asked a green as grass ninja.

"Probably upstairs, along with several other Rain ninja" the commander said.

"Well let's go get him then. I heard they where some tough son of a bitchs and I want a piece of that," the green ninja said confidently.

"Look son those guys we been fight aren't nothing compared to the Sound ninja. While I was fighting in our capital the kill to death ratio was enormous! Even in all the other nations the kill to death ratio was in Sounds favor. So lets be safe and just bomb the building down," a veteran ninja said, getting a nod from the commander. Even though the commander hasn't yet fought a Sound ninja. He trusts his veteran ninja when they tell him about them.

"I think I can take them," the ninja said again.

"Look boy, if you want to go up there and fight them that's fine by me, but if you die then it's not my fault," the commander said.

"Fine! I'll show you what a true Stone ninja can do!" the ninja said as he walked up the stairs. As the overconfident ninja rounded the corner the commander and the veteran ninja watched as he snuck down the hall.

"Explosives ready," a ninja whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Roger that. Be right down," the commander whispered back. Returning his gaze to the stupid ninja. The ninja walked up to a door where he believed the Sound ninja was in and went to kick it down only for a flurry of kunai to fly threw the door. The Stone ninja hit the other side of the hall with at least ten kunai sticking out of him. The door that he was about to kick down was kicked down by the Sound ninja and said door smashed into the stupid Stone ninja. As the door started to fall back the Sound gunner looked threw the holes made by the kunai to find that he indeed hit an enemy ninja. The Sound ninja kicked the door back into the ninjas face and slammed an explosive tag onto it and jumped back into the room he was in. The explosion ripped the door and the overly killed ninja to shreds.

"And that is why we avoid Sound ninja," the veteran ninja whispered as they walked down the stairs and out the building. The Stone ninja slid across the side of the build and burst into a run. The commander turned around to find the Sound ninja and an RSF ninja jump out the window just in time. The two ninja dashed down the street toward safety.

"Damn those Sound ninja are smart," the commander said as they walked back to the destroyed building.

"And brutal," the veteran ninja said.

"You think that the Rain tower will be full of them?" asked a young ninja that wasn't over confidant.

"Stock full of them and Rain ninja. Haven't you heard about when Leaf tried to retake their tower? It took them two fucking weeks to clear theirs! We didn't even get the chance to clear out ours because it's gone!" the veteran ninja said.

"At least they have a tower," the commander grumbled as they looked through the rubble for anything they could use. There might not be many ninja here but the size of the village is huge! Making for great hiding spots for gunners and for other sorts of traps. There might be a strong point here and they're but for the most part the village was clear near the outskirts. The center of the village was where all the hectic fighting was going on. Sand and Leaf ninja where fighting for every block as they got closer to the tower at the center of the village. Stone ninja where further out on the northern end of the village while Sand and Leaf ninja where engaging the tougher forces near the center of the village.

"We better get moving men. We still need to catch up to the other villages or we won't get to fight for the tower!" the commander shouted as they continued to run down the road toward the tower.

"As long as this fucking rain stops. It hasn't stopped raining since we entered their border," a ninja muttered as they ran off into the distance to fight the remaining forces that where held up in and around the tower at the center of the village.

**XxXxX**

Nagato was looking out the window of his office as he watched his troops get pushed back toward the tower. Naruto sent a small amount of ninja to help in stopping the advance but it was too late. Both Nagato and Naruto knew this but they continued to struggle even in the face of certain defeat. It was part of the condition that he and his people agreed upon before entering the war. They all knew the consequences before entering the war on Narutos side and now the people of Rain are willing to accept it.

"So… this is what it came to," Nagato said before sitting in his chair and sighing.

"I wonder what the Akatsuki are up to?" Nagato asked out loud before he sensed several familiar chakra signatures approaching his office. The door to his office opened to reveal the remaining Akatsuki members standing in front of him.

"Hello Nagato," Madara said smiling.

"Hello everyone. Why you all here? Last time we met we were against each other?" Nagato asked curiously.

"We have given up on collecting all the bijuu. Ever since Naruto absorbed Kyuubi it makes it impossible for us to complete our mission," Konan said.

"So why are you all here? My village is on the breaking point of losing this war? Coming here was a waste of your time," Nagato said while turning in his chair and looking out the window.

"We have come here to join the Yoinokuchi," Hadin said. Nagato was shocked. Why where all his old teammates joining them now? They where losing the war!

"Why join us now? We are on the brink of losing this war. There is no point in joining the fight now," Nagato said curiously.

"Because are one of the most powerful organizations, besides yours, in the world and we have no point anymore. We made a vote on whether to join you and Naruto or continue to find the bijuu. We decided to join you and Naruto in fight for what is left of your villages," Madara said.

"Do you know of the sacred condition that you must uphold?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, we where there when Naruto gave his speech. He quite a way with words," Konan said smiling. Nagato grinned.

"Well you might want to go to Sound and ask Naruto. He is the leader of the organization. Plus there is no point in staying here. My village is about to be captured by the enemy," Nagato said.

"I wish we could help more. Are you escaping the village?" Konan asked.

"That's fine and no, I will be staying here. My place is with my people. If they suffer and die than I will suffer and die with them," Nagato said sadly.

"You will always be remembered my old friend," Madara said walking up to Nagato and holding out his hand. Nagato took the hand and firmly shook it. The former Akatsuki exited the office via window and headed to Sound where they would meet Naruto. Nagato watched as the group speed off into the distance.

'There they go. I hope they survive the war. Wait, where's Konan?' Nagato thought as turned around. A figure began to form out of paper in the center of the room. Konan, now fully intact, was now standing in front of Nagato.

"Why are you here and why do have a white cloak?" Nagato asked.

"I have always been in Narutos organization. I was used as a spy for Narutos organization to keep an eye out for the organazation. I was one of the first people to join, after Itachi of course," Konan said smiling.

"But why are you here?" Nagato pressed.

"Since the beginning I have always been with you and that is the way it is going to end. Us fighting for our nation to our dieing breath," Konan said with a said smile.

"Thank you, Konan," Nagato said smiling a sad smile.

'Thank you Naruto for what you have done. I hope to see you in the after life' Nagato thought as he looked out his window and into the stormy sky.

**XxXxX**

Naruto was standing on roof of his Otokage Tower/Mansion. The rain was falling heavily as the raindrops hit his face as he looked up into the sky.

'I will see you again Nagato. I guarantee it,' Naruto thought as the ninja below readied themselves for the attack on their capital.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews that where posted! They are the only reason why I continue this story. Hope you all like this chapter!


	19. Beginning of the End

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Look, I know Nagato and Konan are powerful but you must realize that this war that there in calls for A LOT of ninja. Not all of these ninja are worthless. Another thing is Nagato lost one of his bodies and the most powerful one at that. Sure he is strong but not as strong as he once was. So please use your brains a little. For those of you that see this than kudos to you! Thank you all for the reviews and comments! They have helped out so much! Hope you all like the chapter! ^^

**XxXxX**

"How long have we been searching for this village? And how is our boys doing in Rain?" a Sand ninja asked as they stumbled through the woods of Sound.

"A little over a week. We were finally able to take the tower. Rains leader went down with a fight though. He killed so many of our men!" the Sand ninja replied. Currently a group of four Sand ninja where on a patrol to search for the Sound capital. There have been reports of gunners hiding in the thick woods around this area so they where sent to check it out.

"Where able to see what happened to the people of Waterfall and Swamp? They where massacred!" a third ninja exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw it. It was horrible what those Sound bastards did to them. They are going to pay dearly for that," the first ninja said while balling his hand into a fist. While pushing the Sound back threw Waterfall and Swamp they where met by the worst sight in their lives. The people where massacred in all ways possible.

"I personally asked a civilian of Waterfall what they did to them. She said…"

**XxXxX-Flashback**

"They did everything you could think of," the women said as they continued to walk toward the city hall.

"Even rape?" the Sand ninja asked.

"No, they didn't do any of that. One ninja was about to but was stopped by a blonde ninja wearing a white cloak. He said it was unacceptable to do any of that and the Sound ninja that where about to do the deed stopped and nodded. He is truly a man of power," the women said looking into the sky.

"Hmm…" the Sand ninja replied as they continued to walk toward the center of the town.

**XxXxX-End Flashback**

"Wow, so Naruto said not to do anything of that caliber? Well at least he has some decency," the second Sand ninja said as they stopped at the edge of a cliff. The cliff was high as they looked up to the top.

"Go up or walk around?" the fourth ninja asked.

"Up. Let's get a better vantage point," the first ninja said as they started to run up the side of the cliff only for their chakra to disappear from their feet. The ninja didn't get vary far up so when they landed they didn't get that hurt. The third ninja scratched the back of his head as he looked at the top of the cliff.

"Well that's weird. Chakra eaters?" the third ninja said before walking up to the cliff and tapping it. Indeed the side of the cliff ate his chakra like candy.

"There is something here. We better check it out," the first ninja said as they walked around the edge of the cliff. They circled the cliff half way until they came to a walk way going up into the cliff. I was rather big but what really caught their eye was the two Honor Guards guarding the entrance. There seemed to be a genjutsu covering the entire cliff.

"There is a genjutsu on the top of the cliff. Kai," the Sand ninja whispered in unison. When the genjutsu disappeared their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. At the top of the cliff a wall as big as Konohas stood to block anybody with large enough chakra reserves to make it up the chakra eating cliff. The entrance was just like Konohas except the walkway way went strait up with cliffs and walls on each side looking down at the walkway until you finally came to the gate. Atop the cliffs where walls, towers, and gunners watching all angles for any advance with the two Honor Guards standing just within their firing range for added support. The entrance was much like a U, with the gate being the inside and bottom of the letter.

"Wow," was the only thing they could say as they looked at the massive defense.

"This is going to be tough taking Sounds Village," the first ninja said.

"And I wouldn't doubt that those walls have the chakra eating mineral as the cliffs," the fourth ninja said. They continued to bicker on about the defense Sound has put up until they noticed that the Honor Guards where looking directly at them.

"Oh shit," said the third said looking at the rest of the ninja that where with him only to see that the second ninja wasn't there.

"Hey, where is Rejon?" the third ninja asked while looking around. He turned around to see Rejon hauling ass away from the village.

"See you all later!" Rejon shouted as he ran off into the distance.

"You ass!" they said as they an after him. The two Honor Guards only watched as the four ninja ran away.

"Mission complete Leader-sama," they said in unison over their headsets.

"Good work. At the rate they where going they would have never discovered our capital," Narutos voice said over the headset. The two Honor Guards disappeared without a trace from their sites to rejoin the others inside the wall.

**XxXxX**

"So that's where it was," Tsunade said as she looked at a map of Sound in her office.

"The village is enormous!" Shizune said standing next to her sensei.

"Fighting over this village is going to be fierce. They pulled all troops back into their capital."

"If only we could make up a peace treaty with them."

"You know that is impossible. The people of all the nations in the world have suffered too much for us to back out now. They are going to want Naruto dead because of the long years of war that he has bestowed upon them," Tsunade said frowning.

"What was Narutos reason for starting this war?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know and I doubt that we will ever know," Tsunade said frowning deeper than she already was. Why did Naruto start this meaningless war anyways? Tsunade was snapped out of her thinking when a knock at the door echoed threw the room.

"Come in," Tsunade said as the door opened.

"Ahh… Iwakage. Thank you for stopping in as planned. The other Kages should be here shortly," Tsunade said.

"It's my pleasure. It seems that Sound did a number on both our villages," the Iwakage said shaking his long time rivals hand.

"Yes they did," Tsunade said standing up.

"This will be new chapter in the book of the world. Every ninja village gathering around a friendly table to talk of peace. A new era of peace is dawning," the Iwakage said smiling.

**XxXxX**

"Is everyone ready? Good because the first assault is beginning shortly," a Leaf squad leader said to his team, as they got ready for the first assault on the Sounds capital. It was in the middle of the day and the rain was pouring down hard. Most of the ninja there had mud all over their faces and clothes. All the ninjas from all over the world where here. Leaf, Stone, Sand, Water, Lightning, Bird, Grass, Snow, Swamp, Waterfall; everyone was there to stop the vicious Sound nation from taking over the world.

"As long as it's not as hard as fighting that Pein guy in Rain. That bitch was hard!" said as they awaited the whistle for the charge.

"That was Rains leader and yes, he was hard but now think of how hard those Sound ninja where. Now think of a village five times bigger than Rain chop full of them, and that's not even counting the rest of the Yoinokuchi organization and their leader," the squad captain said. All the ninja that where with him paled. Those several Sound ninja that they did see in Rain fought until the death. Not one Sound ninja in that wet village surrendered after the body count was tallied up. Most of the battles that involved Sound the end result were in their favor but with the rest of the world attacking them at once, Sound couldn't get the man power to hold all of its fronts. This is why they retreated to their capital, so they could condense its forces in one spot.

"We are going to die," said one of the other ninja. As soon as he said those words a whistle blew as it echoed throughout the forest. Battles cries blasted the forest as they charges across the open valley to the cliff. The Sound cleared a valley around their capitals cliff so they could get a clear line of sight at their attackers. They cut it down maybe three days before the Allies bunkered in the tree line.

Kunai started to land all around them as more and more ninja dropped dead on the ground. Some of the kunai had explosive tags attached to them, making the charge all the more hectic. As the squad commander was three quarters of the way there he turned to see all of the men following him where dead. He turned to see a single gunner looking at him with gun pointed right at his face. The captain dropped to his knees and waited for his death. The gunner fired a short burst that smacked the Leaf captain back with five kunai stuck into him. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Good job my elite gunners! You are truly a force to be reckon with! Keep up the good work and eventually they will give up and go home! Long live Sound!" Naruto shouted over the intercom. All the ninja cheered as they readied themselves for the next assault. All the civilians where in caves under the village. Most civilians of Sound where treated horribly by the ninja but surprisingly when they where told that they where monsters they simply smiled a sad smile and accepted their treatment.

'They think they can still win this war. At least their moral is still high' Naruto thought as he put down the microphone and walked back outside onto the roof to watch the next attack.

**XxXxX**

"Get ready for the next assault!" shouted the commander for the center section.

"Damnit this is the seventh time we have assaulted them and they are still holding!" Kiba shouted to his friends. All the rookies are being sent in this time and they are bound determined to take the gate.

"This fucking rain is just making it worse! I can hardly hear the person next to me!" Shikamaru shouted back as the rain seemed to be getting heavier. A whistle blew signaling the start of the seventh assault. Everyone started to sprint toward the gate as the hail of kunai started to hit all around them. The ninja charging started to throw kunai at the gunners only for most of the kunai to miss. The gunners where well entrenched on the wall and on the road leading up to the gate. Tenten threw an explosive tag that hit a sand bag wall that was in front of the gate. The gunner was sent flying back by the explosion and hit another gunner.

"Good throw!" Neji yelled as they hit the first sand bag wall. The Sound ninja on the other side of the sand bags grabbed their guns and started to run for their second wall but ninja started to throw anything pointy at them to kill them where they stand. Most of the gunners that where fleeing where killed while some made it to the wall. The gunners in the towers where relentless and continued to fire everything they had at the advancing ninja that where coming to reinforce the ninja that where already at the first wall.

"At least we have cover!" Ino shouted over the sound of battle. Kabutos propaganda was blaring over the intercom still. They could hear him all the way out in the woods.

"Keep going! Don't stop until we make it to the gate!" the Neji shouted as the rookies and all the ninja that made it to the wall jumped over their cover and dashed to the second wall. The remaining gunners sprayed from the third wall that was behind them as the Sound ninja behind the second wall jumped over theirs and met the mixed ninja halfway. The battle was short as the Sound ninja where outnumbered 10 to 1.

The attacking ninja took cover behind the second wall. The Sound ninja in the side walls fired up at the ninja that where on the road.

"Get going! They are aiming for us now!" Guy yelled as his team just made it to the second wall but he didn't stop. Guy jumped over the wall and charged the final wall. His men followed his lead as the jumped over the wall with him. All the other ninja soon jumped over the wall and charged the final wall before the gunner could shoot. As soon as Guy and all the ninja hopped over the wall, gunners on top of the gate opened up. This surprised the attacking ninja greatly.

"Where are all these gunners coming from?!" Choji yelled as they finally made it to the final wall. More ninja continued to stream in from the forest as the seventh assault seemed to be working. The towers continued to shoot at the ninja running out of the forest but there where just too many!

The Sound gunners that where between the mixed ninja and the gate where killed as the ninja by the gate hunkered down behind the sandbags next to the gate.

"Neji, Kiba, Ino! Look for a way to open this door! We will hold them off!" Guy shouted as a kunai hit the sandbag near his head. Guy grabbed the kunai and threw it back. The three ninja looked all over the wall and gate to find an opening. Finally, Ino found one.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ino shouted. The two ninja ran over to where Ino was and saw a sewer hole only it wasn't a sewer. The top blended in well with its surroundings but the rain must of compromised its location. The three ninja grabbed a side of the lid and tried opening it. It was heavy and hard to put your fingers around but they managed to open it. Inside there was a ladder that led down a pipe toward the bottom. Neji turned his doujutsu on and looked down the hole.

"What do you see?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. There are chakra suppressers all over the place just like on the walls," Neji replied.

"Then I'll go first!" Kiba said as he jumped down the hole. Ino and Neji sighed and followed his lead. Once they where at the bottom the followed the hallway down to a metal door. Neji put his ear on the door to listen for any voices.

"Have you found a way to open this damn gate!" Guys voice shouted over their wireless headsets. Neji rubbed his ear, forgetting that he had it on.

"We are still trying hold for a little longer," Neji whispered back.

"You better hurry up because all of our men are getting killed!" Guy shouted back as Guys voice went dead. Neji turned around to see Kiba ramming the door down. Neji shook his head and followed Kiba and Ino into the room. Inside there was and unconscious Honor Guard on the floor with a heavy metal door lying next to him.

"Good shit Kiba," Ino said patting Kiba on the back. Neji quickly killed him and found a switch on the wall. Neji pulled the switch to see what would happen.

"Good work guys! The gate is open! Now, get your asses up here and help us clear the entrance!" Guy shouted as the gate continued to slowly open. Neji, Ino, and Kiba saw a ladder in the room that led up to the surface. They quickly jumped onto the ladder and dashed up it. The lid was quickly pushed off as they jumped out of the hole. They where on the other side of the wall. Guy and several men ran in through the gate but stopped when they made it half way into the gate. Naruto was standing there with his hat and white cloak on with several Sound ninja behind him and two Honor Guards flanking him. Naruto lifted up his hat enough for the Allied ninja to see his face. Naruto had a big grin on his face.

"Naruto you bastard! I'll kill you!" Kiba shouted as he started to charge again but stopped when he saw what was in Narutos hand. Naruto held an invisible wire that led all the way to the road that led to the gate. He followed the wire until it split up into thousands of separate wires. The wires where connected to something under the mud. As a random Bird ninja stepped on the spot, mud was kicked off an explosive tag.

"Don't do it-," Kiba shouted but it was too late. Naruto yanked the wire sending a shock wave that made the mixed ninja that where inside the gate fly into the air. The allied ninja inside the gate went skidding across the ground, stopping several feet in front of the defending ninja. Allied ninja that where approaching the road where sent backwards from the enormous blast. Guy shakily stood up to see the extent of the damage. All the advancing ninja that where on the road where blown to nothing but pieces of flesh. The ground was charred to the looks of Hell. Body parts of all kinds strayed across the ground and the side of the walls. The reinforcements that where coming to support the first wave was blown back a couple feet by the enormous blast. The gunners on the wall and towers stopped as the blast rocked their fortifications. Even the Sound ninja behind Naruto stumbled at their positions and some even falling over while Naruto stood stock still with a emotionless face planted on. Guy returned his gaze to Naruto.

"You bastard! You will pay for the death of all those ninja!" Guy shouted as he stumbled to get to his feet. Naruto smiled at Guy as the rest of the ninja started to get to their feet as well.

"Intended. I hope to see everyone at the tower in one piece!" Naruto said as he started to walk away into the crowd of Sound ninja with the two Honor Guards close on his heels. Now there are plenty of ninja that made it inside the gate before the blast so there numbers where equal to Sounds that where inside the gate. Not good.

"All right guys! Hold this gate until the other ninja catch up! Nobody falls back!" a commander shouted. The Sound ninja charged the now defending ninja as they desperately tried to push back the intruding ninja.

**XxXxX**

"Come on guys! While the gunners are quiet! Get up that road and help out the ninja that are still alive!" Asuma yelled as him and his men where the first to get up and charge up the road. The gunners where still disoriented when Asuma and his men ran past the first tower and up the road. Finally they made it to the battle that was raging on at the entrance of the gate. Just as Asuma made it to the gate, could hear the gunners start up the shooting.

'Hope you guys make it up here all right' Asuma thought as he ran up to Guy and kill the ninja that was about to attack him.

"How nice of you to show up!" Guy shouted as he kicked another ninja out of the way.

"Had a little fire to deal with! What are your orders?" Asuma asked as he slashed at a Sound ninja only for the ninja to block him with a kunai. Asuma pushed the Sound ninja back into the crowd as he listened to Guys orders.

"Take Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata and start clearing the western wall and tower! Bring some men with you to for support! When Kurenai gets up here they will take the east! Get moving!" Guy yelled back as he jumped back into the fight.

**XxXxX**

As Naruto walked down the main street back to the Otokage tower, many Sound ninja where running to the battle at the gate or preparing defenses if the ninja broke through. Naruto was looking at the ground as he walked past that ninja running the opposite way.

'So, this is the beginning of the end' Naruto thought as he continued on his way.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Woot! Spring break is finally here! Hope you all like the chapter!


	20. I am the Lamb

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

It has been a long and grueling five months but the Allied ninja where finally able to push the Sound ninja back to the buildings surrounding the Sound tower/mansion. Many ninja have died due to fierce resistance from the Sound defenders. Once asked why they are fight for a hopeless cause they where given this. "Because we are the lamb". This confused the Allied ninja when they asked but thought nothing of it and continued on their way. They thought it was fear of them simply killing them once they surrendered, which were right. There where no surrendering Sound ninja but not because of what they thought.

"We are almost there Ino. One last push and we will finish this war," Lee said, patting Ino on the back. Moral among the Allied ninja was high as they where about to make the final push to the tower. They would be the reinforcements to the men that where already fighting in the enormous courtyard. The rookies where all in same squad again due to their perfect teamwork and good success rate in the battle. A whistle blew signaling for the reinforcements to advance and help the first wave. As they ran across the street they had to jump over many dead ninja the where hit by gunners.

"Lets go up the side and to roof!" Neji yelled as they started to run up the side of the building to the roof. Once they made it to the top of the roof they walked over to the edge of the building and looked out over the courtyard. They where standing on what seemed to be the building directly across from the tower. An enormous battle was raging on in the courtyard, stretching from on corner to the other. More Allied ninja started to stream out of the buildings because they knew if they where at an even match with Sound that Sound would prevail. Thus the Allied ninja choose quantity over quality.

"This battle will costly," Shikamaru said gravely.

"Look!" Sakura shouted pointing to the roof of the Otokage Tower.

"It's Naruto!" Tenten said as they all looked up at Naruto who was looking strait back at them. Even at this distance they could make all his features put. Naruto continued to stare back at the rookies with the battle continuing between them until he smiled, a true smile, and reached his hand out to them. The rookies took this as a signal to fight their way to him and up the tower and so they did. The rookies jumped off the roof and strait into the fight. The rookies stuck together as they fought their way threw the moss pit to their objective, Naruto.

**XxXxX**

Naruto lowered his arm and watched as the battle below him intensified as more ninja on both sides joined the fray. The gunners in the tower decided not to shoot until their comrades where in full retreat.

"Should we go help?" Haku asked from behind the Otokage.

"Yes. Go and help all the ninja that are growing desperate," Naruto said as he pointed out to the battle. All the white-cloaked ninja jumped off the building and into the fray except one.

"That means you to, Itachi," Naruto said turning around. Itachi walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Good luck," Itachi said before jumping off the edge of the building with the rest of highly elite ninja. Naruto turned his attention back to the battle.

"Don't worry Itachi. Keep it to yourself, my only friend," Naruto whispered as he watched the engagement rage on.

**XxXxX**

"That mother fucker! I will kill that bastard!" said a shadowy figure from atop a building further to the side of the tower. They're where four figures there with black cloaks and hoods as their attire. The four ninja jumped off the edge started to fight there way to the tower. They where killing any ninja that stood in their way but Sound ninja in particular.

**XxXxX**

The rookies finally made it the long staircase that led up to the large door, which was open. The tower seemed full of only Honor Guards, making their fight even harder. But, as they where approaching the Honor Guards, the red-cloaked ninja didn't fight them. The four ninja simply moved out of the way to allow them to enter.

"What are they planning?" Shikamaru whispered as they ran by the first set of Honor Guards. They passed many more Honor Guards but they to simply moved out of the way to allow them to travel to the roof. They came upon a door that led to the next floor. Kiba, being the hot head that he is, rammed the door down. The room they entered was huge! It was basically just like the Hokage office except ten times bigger! On the other side of the room there was another door, which more than likely led to the roof. The rookies sprinted to the other side of the room and slammed this door down just as hard as the other door before it. The light shined threw the door which blinded the rookies as they slowly walked out the door. Once the blindness was gone they looked out to the other side of the roof. The ninja on the other side of the roof had a white-cloak with black clouds stitched across it. The ninja had his back turned to the rookies as he looked out across the bloodbath. There where four Honor guards in each of the corners of the roof.

"Naruto?" Hinata whispered out as the rookies' stares burned into the Yoinokuchi members back.

**XxXxX**

The second group finally made it to the entrance of the Otokage tower. As they approached the door the four Honor Guards stood stock-still. Each of the four ninja chose a guard and dashed toward him. Three Honor Guards blocked three of the ninja while the fourth Honor Guard moved to the side. The fourth ninja dashed past the Honor Guards and looked back to see if he was being pursued. The Honor Guard that let him past watched him as he sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to the roof.

The lone ninja dashed past all the other Honor Guards that where in the building. They simply moved out of the way to let the ninja move by them. The black-cloaked ninja made it to a busted down door. He slowly walked into the enormous room. He saw on the other side of the room, another open door and a figure that he has come to hate and despise in-between two other figures. He dashed toward the door and as soon as he made it to the door he jumped over said figures and in-between the tow groups.

"Hello, Sasuke," Naruto said grinning.

**XxXxX**

"So everyone is here. That is just grand," Naruto said, still grinning.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as the two Honor guards that where in the corners behind them stationed themselves on the edge of roof in-between Sasuke and the rookies.

"I came here to kill that bastard," Sasuke said pointing at Naruto.

"What? Not going to share me with the others?" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Yeah! We came here to kick his ass to but not kill him!" Kiba shouted.

"No… no. I have trained for the soul purpose of killing him and damnit I'm going to do this by myself!" Sasuke yelled as his Sharingan came to life.

"As you wish," Naruto said with his doujutsu all ways on as he stared back at his cousin.

"We won't let you do this! Damnit you aren't alone in this! We can help!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes I am!" Sasuke shouted back as a purple shield sprouted from the ground. The four Honor Guards where kneeling on the ground with the ram hand sign held in their hands. Another shield was placed for their own protection against any jutsus that may hit them.

"Thank you asswipe," Sasuke said turning back to Naruto.

"Love you too," Naruto said emotionlessly as they both got into fight positions.

"Please Sasuke! Let us help you!" Sakura continued to shout.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered. Sakura turned to Naruto in confusion.

"He won't need any help. Believe in him and he will win," Naruto said turning to Sakura with a smile before turning back to his opponent. The rookies where taken aback by this. Did Naruto, the heartless killer of the Uchiha clan, encourage his death?

**XxXxX**

Itachi blocked another kunai that was thrown at him and returned it to the sender, sticking the Star ninja in the throat. Everyone suddenly stopped fighting looked up at roof of the Otokage tower. There was a large purple rectangle shooting up into the air. Nobody was fighting or yelling. There was complete silence as everyone looked up at the large purple square on the roof.

Itachi looked up at the purple wonder, wondering what Naruto was up to until he saw Sasuke in the shield as well. Itachis eyes widened in revelation.

'No! You can't do this!' Itachi thought as he started to run toward the tower. The fighting soon started to start back up soon after Itachi started toward the tower.

**XxXxX**

"I will save my brother from the evil that is you!" Sasuke shouted as he started the hand seals for a jutsu. Naruto didn't move an inch as he watched Sasuke finish the hand seals to his jutsu.

"**Flame Dragon no jutsu**!" Sasuke shouted as a flaming dragon sprouted out from his mouth and rush toward Naruto. Naruto never moved as the dragon smash into him. Sasuke quickly followed by throwing five kunai into the fire. Naruto dispersed the fire with a wave of his arm and, with quick speed, catch the first kunai and deflecting the rest with said kunai.

"I know the secrets of your doujutsu. I've read the scrolls on both of them and hae figured out the counter to both of them," Sasuke said as pulled out his sword.

"Oh have you?" Naruto said, not surprised at all. This caught Sasuke off guard.

"Yes. Your Golden Sharingan has the ability to stop time but if your opponent has the Sharingan then it is a different story. Every stage of the Sharingan can cut this ability to shreds. Level one doesn't do anything but level two cuts off 25% of the time. The final stage of the Sharingan cuts off 50% and the Mangekyou Sharingan cuts off 75%. So if you use Amida on me it would be like only stopping half the time," Sasuke said grinning.

"Vary good on your research but have you figured out my other doujutsu?" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"From what I saw, you can only use that shield you have up for a certain amount of time before it comes up. So, I will have to hit you then attack you again directly afterwards," Sasuke said grinning even more.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke. You have grown up a little since we last met. Now lets see if you can kill me," Naruto said, taking the offensive this time.

"**Amaterasu**!" Naruto shouted as he charged Sasuke head on. Sasuke jumped into the air just in time. The area below him exploded in black flames. Naruto quickly followed it up with another Sharingan jutsu.

"**Bloody Lightning**!" Naruto shouted as a red lightning shot our from his eyes and toward. The lightning quickly hit Sasuke but only for Sasuke to be replaced by a stump.

'A replacement?' Naruto thought a sword hit his shield from behind. Naruto turned to see Sasuke preparing another large jutsu.

'He is going to run out of chakra if he keeps using large jutsus like this' Naruto thought.

"**Fire Shot no jutsu**!" Sasuke shouted as he shot multiple fire balls at Naruto which simply hit his shield but Sasuke followed it up with another fire jutsu. Naruto watched as Sasuke started the hands seals for another enormous jutsu. One that could weaken his shield. Naruto quickly copied the jutsu as fast as he could.

"**Grand Fireball no jutsu**!" both Sharingan users declared as two large fireballs smashed into each other. Both ninjas continued to spray into the fire but Sasukes seemed to be getting the upper hand. Naruto closed his eyes when the flame started to come closer to him. Blood started to drip from the closed eyes as the flame continued to grow close. When Naruto opened his eyes his Mangekyou Sharingan was being strained as he countered the flame the black one. During this entire incident, Sasuke grew two wings and his skin was completely gray.

The fire chased Sasuke as he tried to dodge to the side but the fire caught him and sent Sasuke to the ground. Naruto walked up to the now burning Sasuke only for Sasuke to deflate into the ground. Naruto turned to see Sasuke breathing heavily.

"I see you are almost out of chakra," Naruto said, also breathing heavily. While yes, Naruto does have a lot of chakra. The Sharingan technique takes up a lot chakra when he is in the fifth stage of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You as well. This last jutsu will be my final attack," Sasuke breathed out as he charged up lightning into his arm.

"Me as well," Naruto said as he stressed his eyes even more and charged red lightning into his arm.

"**Chidori**!" both ninja cried out as they ran at each other.

"NO!"

**XxXxX**

Itachi ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He had to make it to the top of the tower and stop this fight from happening at all cost. Itachi knew what the outcome of this fight would be and he wouldn't let that happen. Itachi entered the office and ran across the room in no time. Upon exiting the office onto the roof. The clouds where getting dark as rain promised to come.

"**Chidori**!" shouted two of the four last Uchiha left in the world.

"NO!" Itachi shouted as he tried to make the jutsu necessary to remove the purple shield.

**XxXxX**

Itachis cry fell on deaf ears as the two Chidoris clashed into each other. One side red and the other a dark purple. The push continued on until a black sphere encircled them. The massive amount of chakra being used could be felt all over the village as the two forces continued to push. The two ninja looked over each other's shoulders, out into the distance. The sphere started to dissipate along with Sasukes curse seal.

There they stood, Chidoris stuck into each other's bodies.

'**And here I bestow my final gift**'

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He began to cry for some reason. Naruto said nothing.

"Why did you deliberately miss a vital area?!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto put a palm onto Sasukes curse seal. Sasuke grimaced at this but let Naruto do it.

'**A** **gift to be praised of**'

"Because I am the lamb. I am the sacrificial lamb to bring the world together," Naruto whispered into Sasukes ear as his hand glowed black over Sasukes curse seal. The curse seal slowly began to disappear. Sasukes eyes grew wide.

"I am sorry, for everything," Sasuke whispered as he continued to cry and his arm still threw Naruto.

'**The gift of sorrow**'

"It's okay. Nobody must know of this. Good luck, Sasuke-kun," Naruto whispered as he stepped back from him, effectively sliding Sasukes arm out of him. Blood started to sink out of the wound in his stomach. The purple shield disappeared when the Honor Guards noticed who won the fight. Itachi ran forward and stopped in front of Naruto.

'**The gift of forgiveness**'

"Why did you do it Naruto-kun? You could have won?" Itachi asked as the first tears in years started to slither out of his eyes. Naruto smiled.

'**The gift of loss**'

"Live a good life with your brother," Naruto said smiling with his eyes closed. Blood started to drip out of the corner of his eyes.

'**And finally…**'

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal a vary stressed doujutsu.

'**The gift of life**'

Naruto burst into black flames that sent Itachi several feet back. All the rookies shielded their faces as the intense flame exploded from the roof. As the fire died down Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Itachi was now fully crying. A hand was put onto his shoulder. He turned to see Sasuke behind him. Itachi was about to lash out and attack Sasuke until he remembered Narutos words.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Sasuke said sorrowfully. The rookies finally snapped out of their gaze as cheers from the ninja in the courtyard fired up all along the Allied ninja ranks. Sakura ran over to Sasuke to begin medical treatment.

"It's okay. Lets just get all this over with," Itachi said before Sasuke smiled and fell onto Itachis bent over back. Itachi smiled as Sakura performed medical jutsu on Sasuke while Sasuke leaned against Itachi, asleep.

'Thank you for this, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you had all this planned out ever since you accepted the invite to slaughter our clan. Hope you are somewhere nice, Naruto-kun' Itachi said as he looked up into the dark sky as the rain started to stop and a break in the clouds landed on where Naruto once was.

**XxXxX**

A/N: And this is end of the story. Hope you all liked it! I will take my bow and leave on that note. *bow* Good night and good luck! ^^


	21. Golden Sunrise

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX-6 months after the war**

"So, this is how the world ended up after the war. I thought it would be different but I guess they exceeded my expectations," said a white-cloaked figure with a straw hat covering his features. He stood atop a mountain over looking a village. The mountain has five faces sketched across the front, signaling that it is the Hokage Mountain.

The entire world is peaceful after the war that forced them to work together or be destroyed together. They choose the right path and worked together to destroy the evil that was Naruto. Now that Naruto is gone, all the nations are getting along perfectly and even Sound and Rain are becoming good friends with the other nations. They are looked upon as the people that stood against all odds and fought for what they believed in. Sound and Rain are now praised because they fought until the bitter end for that but nobody ever told the other nation what the phrase 'I am the lamb' meant and they will never know.

Everyone blamed Naruto solely for the start of the war and so; he was the reason for all the death. Narutos legacy was that of evil in all the nations except Rain and Sound, who silently still praises him for all that, he has done. All the nations are working together to fix the damage that was dealt during the war. Even Sound and Rain are helping with the repairs that happening over the continent.

And so the world lies in peaceful sleep after the war. All nations over this world are getting along quiet nicely after the bloody war that took so many lives.

"These people have a great way doing that," said another white-cloaked figure that was leaning against a tree behind the first one. He too was wearing a straw hat.

"Yes, they do," said the first cloaked figure. The second cloaked man got off the tree and walked up behind the first cloaked man. He put a hand a onto the firsts shoulder.

"Lets go. You did a good job on this place. It's time to leave," said the second man. The first man lifted his hat up just slightly enough to reveal to the world the last thing they thought they would ever see.

A pair of golden eyes gazed out over the Village Hidden in the Leaves as a golden sunrise rose from behind him as he turned to walk away.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Seqel is up! The story is called Golden Jedi! Hope you all read it! I'll be going back over this story and fixing all the errors.


End file.
